Tears of the Full Moon
by yuki inu
Summary: it's a story about a couple of friends transported into the fueda era! find out what cool things happen to them in inuyasha's world


Chapter 1

'man, I hate school! Dang projects. I still haven't finished my homework and I have to study for a test in all of my subjects. Then TCAP's coming up! Why can't I just live in the feudal era. There I wouldn't have to go to school.' I yelled. ' stop screaming!' my dad shouted. I put up all of my stuff and went into the computer room to go to myotaku. ' I'll talk to yoko and kurayami to blow off some steam.' I said. I logged on and went to check my pm's. **2. ' hey. What are you doing? How was school?' **I read. It was from kurayami. ' it sucked. I have homework to do and tests to study for. Where have you guys been. It's like your never home any more' I typed. ' ummmmmm…. We've been out.' Kurayami replied. ' you can tell me' I typed back. Then there was no reply. 'Oh well, she probably had to get off the computer. I'll talk to her later' I said. I got up and walked into my room. Then I sat down and started watching some inuyasha movies. "inuyasha turns human tonight. I think I'll watch mystery of the new moon and the black- haired inuyasha before I go to bed" I put in the movie and felt myself become to fall asleep. When I woke up, I was laying outside somewhere in the grass. It was dark so I didn't know where I was. I stood up and started to walk. " where am I?" I stopped and shivered because I felt cold. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my pajamas. I was wearing a kimono. " what the…" I started to say but then stopped when I heard voices. I looked through some bushes and heard people talking. " why are yoko and kurayami here? And what are they doing with sesshy, rin and jaken?" I whispered. Then I saw sesshy look over towards me. I ducked down to make sure he wasn't looking at me, but he was. He jumped in the air and landed in front of me. " who are you and what is your business here?' he said as he unsheathed his tokijin. I just stared. " answer my question or I will strike!" he shouted. " who are you talking to?" kurayami asked. She walked over and saw me. " who are?" kurayami asked. " its me, nikki, I mean nikooru." I said back to her. " do you know this demon?" sesshy asked her. " I'mnot a demon! I'm a human like kurayami and yoko" I yelled at sesshy. " if you are a human why do you have ears like a dog and a fighting kimono? You must be a half-breed" sesshy said with an evil stare. He put his tokijin back in it's sheath and said " leave, I have no time for worthless half-breed!" he turned around and walked back over to the sleeping yoko, rin and jaken. " how did you get here and why are you a half-demon?" kurayami asked. " I don't know. I just remember falling asleep." I touched the top of my head and felt the ears. I looked down again and saw the kimono. It was blue yay! Getting back to the story " do you want to come sit with us since you have nowhere to go?" kurayami asked. " are you sure sesshy won't try to hurt. His words attacked me enough. But sure, I'll sit with you guys. Do you know where inuyasha is?" I asked. " cool. Umm, they should still be in the village. Sesshy won't hurt you if I tell him not to" Kurayami answered. " k. I feel weird. It's like I have this urge to jump really high on the tops of trees like inuyasha " I said. " go ahead. You're a half-demon now. You can do it. I jumped up really high and landed on a tree " kool" I said looking around. I squinched my eyes and saw something else jumping in the trees. It came closer and closer until it ran into me. I opened my eyes and saw koga. " hey cutie. You ok?" he said helping me up. " yeah I'm fine " I looked at him and blushed. " my name's koga. I'm the leader of the wolf tribe and what's your name?" he said. " I'm nikooru. I uhhh… " I couldn't finish what I was trying to say. All I could do was stare. " nikooru are you all right?" kurayami yelled running to me. " yeah I'm fine. Guess I'm still not use to this whole half-demon thing" I said. Koga looked at me ' you're a half-breed?" " is there something wrong with that?" I asked him. " mo. Well, I gotta go cutie. Maybe I'll run into you again" he said as he ran off. " maybe being a half- demon isn't as good as I thought" I said. " no. remember our plan to get rid of kagome? It's time to put it into action. We are going to use seshy too" Kurayamisaid with an evil snicker.

Chapter 2

" let's go back to the camp. Come on" kurayami said. " wait. How are we going to use sesshy" I asked. " here's the plan. Sesshy is going to be attacking you. We are going to make sure it's somewhere inuyasha can hear the explosion. He'll come and rescue you. But in order to make this seem real, you'll have to get a little hurt" kurayami said. " ok. Did he say he was going to help?" I asked. " no, but he'll do anything for me and I'm sure he won't mind" kurayami said. When we got back, sesshomaru gave me an evil stare. I made sure I sat far away from him. I looked over to the side of me and saw rin and yoko sleeping. Then yoko woke up. " awwwwwww. A doggy!" yoko sceamed. She jumped on my head and started petting me. " hi, yoko" I said. She looked at me and thought for a second" nope. Nothing coming" she finally said. " it's me, nikooru. I turned into a half demon" I said. " hi. How did you get here?" she asked. " I have no idea" I said back to her smiling, but the smile quickly faded away when I looked at sesshomaru. What a hateful look he had. I'm surprised he didn't jump up and kill me then. I looked away from him and gave kurayami a look that reminded her to ask sesshy about the plan.

" sesshomaru, could you do me a favor" she asked. "what?" he said back. " could you help nikooru and I with our plan to get rid of kagome?" she asked with beety eyes. " why?' he asked crossly. " cause she luuuuvs him!" yoko blurted out. I picked up my hand and smacked her on the head. Then I looked at sesshomaru. He looked at me. " I will help get rid of the girl" he said looking away. " THANK YOU, SESSHOMARU! " I said smiling. He looked at me. " I mean , lord sesshomaru!" I said trying to hold back my giggling. " great. Now that it's all settled, why don't we start right away!" kurayami said ready for some fun. " YAYYYYY!" yoko said waking up rin. " **yawn** wat's happeming m'lord?' rin said still half asleep. " nothing rin. Go back to sleep and stay here with ah un and jaken" sesshomaru said quietly." Yes, m'lord" rin said falling back asleep. We walked over to a small forest next to the village. Kurayami and yoko hid behind the trees and me and sesshomaru stayed out in the open. " I don't know any attacks" I said to sesshomaru. ' then it will be easier for me to strike you down!" he shouted while running towards me. " What!" I said. I had to do some quick thinking. Ummm, inuyasha can use

blades of blade and iron reaver soul stealer, maybe I can use those too. I picked up my hand and ran towards him as well. " IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I shouted. It worked, but sesshomaru dodged it. " you'll have to do better then that!" he said. Then he used is poisen whip on me. " ahhhh" I shouted in paine. I looked at my hand and saw blood. BLOOD! I got back up " BLADES OF BLOOD!" I shouted. Sesshomaru didn't expect me to use this so he was barely hit. " fool! I will not let that happen again!" he said unsheathing his tokijin. ' please come, inuyasha' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and hoped for a miracle. " WIND SCAR!" I heard someone yell. I opened my eyes and saw inuyasha and the gang. I saw him walk over to me. " you all right?" inuyasha asked. then he paused when he saw my ears. Then kagome ran over to me, " don't worry, we'll help you" kagome said reassuringly. I looked back at inuyasha and tried to smile. " inu… yasha" I said as I fainted. The last thing I saw was him looking at me.

Chapter 3

It felt like hours had past before I woke up. " where am I?" I tried to sit up but was too weak. " your in safe hands, do not worry" I heard a voice say. I looked over to the side and saw miroku. I jumped up and starting growling at him, but he wasn't paying attention. " I know I was planning on trying with a human, but a demon would me my son would be stringer. Oh well, it's worth a try" he said talking himself. The he noticed I had gotten up. " well, I guess that means your feeling strong enough to move" he said smiling. I gave him an ugly stare. " why the harshness? We can be friends can't we? My name is miroku. What's yours?" he said sweetly. I calmed down. " my name is nikooru" I said staring at his hand. I wasn't going to take any chances. Then all of a sudden, my legs gave out, but I didn't fall to the floor. I looked up and inuyasha had caught me. " what are you doing up?" he said. I stared at him. " miroku, did you touch her?" inuyasha said, "no no, I swear I was just talking! He said with a guilty laugh. " I'm going to go tell the others she up" miroku said quickly running out of the room. I struggled to stand up by myself, but my legs were too weak. " here" inuyasha said guiding me to the mat. I sat down, but much to my surprise I refused to look at. **what's wrong with me? Why won't I look at him? **" need top ask you something. Are you… a half-demon?" inuyasha asked. " what gave you that idea?" I snapped at him. " well, I just wanted to know why you looked so much like me." He said kindly. **why is he being so nice to me?** I looked at him. " I'm sorry. I didn't me to snap at you.." I said. Then kagome came into the room. " It's good to see your alright. I was starting to lose a little hope. You were asleep for 4 days. **4 days**? " miroku told me your name was nikooru. It's nice to finally be able to talk to you" kagome said sounding so cheerful. **Why is she so happy?** I stood up and started to walk out the door. " where are you going" kagome asked. " I nned some fresh air. If that's ok" I said leaning against the door. " sure, be careful. Inuyasha, why don't you help her walk?" kagome said. **Why do I hate you so much kagome?** Inuyasha got up and put me on his back. He walked me outside. We took a little walk in the forest. As we walked I noticed a tail poking out of a bush. Then yoko's head popped up, but was pushed back down. Then kurayami's head popped up. She put a thumbs up and made me laugh. I had to try and hold it in. " you alright?" inuyasha asked. " yes, I'm fine. I can walk from here" I said getting off his back. " where are you going? You still don't have enough strength to walk" inuyasha said. " I may be half- demon, but that doesn't mean I'm weak!" I yelled at him. Yoko and kurayami looked stunned. " I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't make fun of a half- demon if I was one." He said back to me. " sorry. I'm just not in a good mood" I said to him. We both sat down ." what's wrong?" he asked. " inuyasha, you of all people should know why I'm upset." I said looking down. **I have to make him feel sorry for me. That was the plan**. " I can't wait until I gather all of the shards of the sacred jewel and become full-demon. Then I'll show em all that they shouldn't have messed with me! They'll all be sorry. and I'll laugh when I slice them up, one by one!" I said noticing that I sounded much like naraku. Inuyasha looked at me. " you can't do that" he said. " who's gonna stop me?" I said back to him. " on the inside all half- demons want to get back at everyone, but then we all know it's wrong… we all just have to learn to deal with it." He said with softness in his voice. " I've been dealing with it for my whole life. Iand sooner or later they're gonna take action .i'm just gonna attack them before they get us" I said. Inuyasha still just stared at me. " you and I aren't that different, inuyasha. We have both lived through the torture. You're the only person I think I can trust. You know why?" I asked. " Why?" inuyasha said stating to blush. " because if I couldn't trust you, you would have slaughtered me a long time ago. I feel like I really have a friend now. Thank you, inuyasha" I said standing up. Then inuyasha stood up too, but he wasn't looking at me. I began to walk when I tripped on a vine. Inuyasha caught me then looked at me. Then I looked at him and began to blush. He began to blush too. Then he started to bring his face closer and closer to mine. I just sat there. **OMG OMG OMG! He's gonna kiss me! **then he did. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. **SCORE! NIKOORU: 1 KAGOME: 0** then he stopped. He looked at me, then behind me. " what's wrong, inuyasha?" I said turning my head. " Kagome!" I said. she looked at me then at inuyasha. " Inu….yasha?" she sadi. She put her head down and started to cry. The she turned around and ran. " Kagome!" inuyasha yelled. He let go of me and ran after kagome. **I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!** I dropped to my knees and put my hands on the ground. Then I started to cry. " he still loves her!" I said while tears ran down my eyes.

Chapter 4

Yoko and kurayami came out from behind the bush. " hey, it's ok. Just because cause plan A didn't work, doesn't mean that plan B won't. cheer up. Let's go back to camp. We'll think harder about the next plan. We did succeed in one part of the plan; we got rid of kagome so it will be easier to get to inuyasha" kurayami said trying to cheer me up. I got up and wiped up my tears. " your right! We won't let her win!" I said feeling better. We walked to the camp and on the we ran into inuyasha. " nikooru, i.." inuyasha tried to say. " let's go, you guys. I don't have time for a worthless half- breed" I said looking straight through inuyasha. I walked past him. " hi, inuyasha! How's shippo? " yoko blurted out. Inuyasha didn't answer. " let's go, yoko. Sesshomaru and nikooru are waiting" kurayami said walking past inuyasha. " ok. Inuyasha? Tell shippo I said hi" yoko said jumping on kurayami's back. When we were far enough away from inuyasha kurayami said " I may be worng, nikooru, but I have a feeling that what you said wasn't acting." " I don'tknow why I said it. My demon part took over" I said. " that's a horrible excuse!" said yoko. " I know…" I said. it was silent the rest of the way back. When we got back to the camp, rin was in the river catching fish with jaken. Sesshomaru was no where in sight. The he popped up behind us. He gave kurayami a quick kiss and sat back down. He looked at me but it wasn't a hateful look like before. " you guys are lucky. Your with someone. I'm starting to think it would be way easier to get inuyasha, if 2 other weren't already after him. Maybe I should just give up. I mean, it's kinda hard to compete with a dead girl and some skanky ho." I said slumping against a tree. " no you shouldn't" sesshomaru said. " why not?" I said not caring if he killed anymore. " I didn't give up and now look where I am…" sesshomaru said. " you know, sesshomaru? Your right. Thank you for the advise. Never thought I'd hear that from someone like you" I said smiling at him. " ok. What do you say we get back to plan B?" kurayami said. " what is plan B?" yoko asked. " now that kagome is out of the way, it will be easier to get to inuyasha like I said before. But what do we do? I know! If inuyasha said your name that means he feels something for you right? So now we just have to make that something bigger. And we'll do it the easiest way. You are going to go and talk with inuyasha" kurayami said.

( with kagome)

" you know what? I'm not going back this time" kagome said. " I think we should get rid of the half-demon." Kagome heard some say. " who's there?" kagome asked. kikyo steps out of the forest and walks up to kagome." Kikyo?" kagome asks. " yes, it's me. we should combine our powers and get rid of that half-demon!" kikyo said. " I don't know…" kagome said. " why not?" kikyo asked. kagome thinks for a while then finally says with an evil smile " how do we do it?"

Chapter 5

I got up and started to walk back to the village. When I got there I said hi to sango, shippo, and miroku. " where's inuyasha?" I asked. " we don't know. He never came back" sango said. I turned around and starting walking. " he didn't come back?" I asked myself. I didn't where I was going but my nose told me to keep walking. When the trees cleared I saw the well. And inuyasha was there too. I walked up to him. He didn't look at me. so I sat down next to him. " I'm sorry, inuyasha. Please just ignore everything I said. your not a worthless half-breed. And I have to tell you the truth. I have been lying to you ever since I got here" I said. he still didn't look at me. " I am also from kurayami and yoko's time. I was just turned into a half- demon when I got here. I never went through the torture you did. And I'm sorry for telling you I did. I just wanted you to like me," I said. " you wanted me to like nikooru or you?" inuyasha said still refusing to look at me. " I don'tknow anymore…" I said leaning my head on his shoulder. Then he leaned his head on me. it was quiet and I wanted to stay like this forever. But it quickly interrupted. An arrow shot out and went for us. Inuyasha grabbed me and jumped away. Then we looked up and saw kikyo and kagome. " kagome?" inuyasha asked. " surprised you still know my name inuyasha. Get away from the half- breed and you won't get hurt" kagome said readying an arrow. " why are you doing this?" inuyasha asked. " isn't it obvious? To get rid of the competition" she said. kikyo smile told why she was here. They both shot another arrow. Inuyahsa picked me up and jumped again. " I'm sorry, inuyahsa. This is all my fault. I'm just ruining your life" I said. they shot another arrow and inuyasha grabbed me again but I pushed him away. " nikooru!" he shouted. The shot me and there was an explosion. When the fog cleared I was lying on the floor, close to death. " stop this right now you two!" inuyasha yelled while tears ran down his cheek. They started laughing. Then they shot an arrow at him. " I don't like your tone, inuyasha" kagome said. the arrow hit him and he fell to the floor. " I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you… nikooru" inuyasha said. " kikyo, I'll let you have the finishing shot" kagome said. kikyo got her arrow ready and aimed it at inuyasha. He closed his eyes. Kikyo shot the arrow and blood squirted out every where. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw nikooru standing in front of him. " ni… kooru. Why did you do that!" he yelled. " I love you, inuyasha" I said turning my haead. I looked back at kikyo and kagome. " your supposed to be dead!" kagome shouted. I smiled, " so are you!" I ran as hard as I could towards them. " SOUL BREAKER" I yelled while holding onto them. Then, a light shot out over the land. Then an explosion. Yoko, shippo, miroku, sango, kurayami and sesshomaru all ran out of the bushes. When the light cleared you could see kikyo and kagome's body laying out on the ground. Inuyasha slowly got up and saw them. " where are you, nikooru?' he yelled. Then he saw me. I was laying on the floor. He ran to me and leaned my head up. " are you alright?" inuyasha said with is eyes full of tears. " yeah, I'll be fine. I didn't kill them. They're just passed out" I said. " I'm only worried about you right now" inuyasha said. " why?" I said. he didn't answer. He brought his head closer to mine and was about to kiss me, my I pushed him away. " it's my turn" I said smiling. He smiled to. I sat up and kissed him. Then we hugged. then inuyasha said " I love you too, nikooru"

Chapter 6

By the time we turned around, kagome and kikyo's bodies were gone. I looked up at inuyasha. He was still crying. ' there's no way I can get inuyasha to forget about kagome or kikyo' I thought. I stood up and limped over to yoko and kurayami. " are you all right?" they both asked. " yeah" I said with my head down, " let's go" sesshomaru put me on ah un and we began to leave. I noticed inuyasha wasn't even looking at me. I got off of ah un and began to jump the trees again. I needed to do something to get my mind off of inuyasha. The sun was going down and I remembered it was the night of the new moon. I had requested that I become human on the same night as inuyasha. Then out of nowhere I fell out of the tree and landed straight on my butt. " this just isn't my day is it?" I asked. yoko and kurayami started giggly and I could have sworn there was a grin on sesshomaru's face. I couldn't believe him! I stood up and gave them all a look. They stopped but still had smiles on their faces. Then I looked around. I could sense someone near even without my powers. Then me and sesshomaru both said, " naraku…" then he jumped out of the tree. " well, hello there, kurayami. Your looking as cute as ever," he said giving sesshomaru a little grin. " and who's this?" he asked probably already knowing the answer. " leave here no or I will be forced to attack you" I said. " what is your business." Then he looked at kurayami, " you can't have her so you might as well leave now" sesshomaru said. " look at you, kurayami, even the bad guys are after you!" I said being sarcastic. " I didn't tell them too!" she said back at me. I got my claws ready. " don't. he's to strong for you in your current state. You'd surely get killed" sesshomaru said unsheathing his sword. I didn't listen, " if I kill naraku, inuyasha will surely fall in love with me!" I said running towards him. But he only smiled. At the last minute I realized that it wasn't a puppet. But I was too late, he went for me but I jumped in the air and dodged it. " how'd I do that?" I asked. " keep fighting. The moves will come as you go" sesshomaru said. I dove at him. He dove at me. ' he has a shard in his heart!" I said. " how can you see it" naraku said. because he said that he lost his balance and was hit by my iron reaver. " persistent wench!" naaraku yelled at me. one of his vines came from behind me and I was tripped. I fell to the floor. " damn!" I said rubbing my head. He came for me then I knew I was going to die. But out of nowhere koga, ginta and hakaku came in front of me and blocked the attack. " koga?" I said. " hey cutie! Thought I'd drop by and see how your were" he said pushing naraku's vines back at him. Then he disappeared. Koga came over to me and helped me up. " what about kagome?" I asked him. " what about her?" he asked. " why are here? I thought I was a worthless half-breed." I said to him. " whatever gave you that idea?" he said giving of his best ' I know I'm handsome' smiles. " well at least it's someone" I said shaking my head.

(with kagome and kikyo)

" inuyasha is going to come looking for us…" kagome said. " no, he'll come look for you" kikyo said back" and when he does, you'll go back to him and make sure he still loves you. You tell him how you feel and show him too. He will forget about nikooru easily" " right"

(back with nikooru, koga, kurayami, and yoko)

koga looed at me " what?" I asked. " so where's the mutt-face?" he asked. " why would I know?" I answered. Then we heard howling. Koga looked up " something's happening. Sorry, cutie, gotta go" he said running off. " oh no!" I said. " what?" yoko said. " I left my kimono at the village!" I said slumping. " then go get it" sesshomaru persistent. " well fine. If you want me to leave that much!" I yelled getting up. I turned around and gave them a smile. When I got back I was greeted by sango, miroku, and shippo. " hi nikkoru!"shippo yelled jumping into my arms. "how's yoko?" shippo asked. " she's fine and she misses you" I answered giving him a smile. He gave me a hug. " where have you nikooru?" shippo asked. " I was just with yoko and kurayami" I said still holding him. " we've been worried about you, even inuyasha" miroku said. " is kagome here?" I asked. " actually, she just came in. she's in the hut talking to inuyasha" sango said. " what? How can you guys even look at her after what she and kikyo did to inuyasha? Well, what does it matter to me. he didn't even care I was gone" I said. " he did. Maybe you should go in there?' sango said. I put shippo down and began to walk to the hut. When I got there inuyasha was kissing kgome! He didn't stop either. Kagome saw me and gave me an evil smile. " bitch…" I said under my breath.

chapter 7

inuyasha heard me and turned around. He only looked at me. then everything went black. When I woke up I noticed that I was tied up and naraku had his face a little to close to mine. " get the fuck away from me!" I yelled while kicking him. Then I noticed that kikyo and kagome were tied up right next to me. " what are you planning on doing?" I asked him. " well… I plan to make inuyasha chose. He may have 2 girls out of three. The one he does not chose will be mine to use" he said laughing. " I hope he doesn't take you" he said unbuttoning my shirt. I kicked him again and he stopped. Kagome and kikyo woke up next. Naraku looked at them. Then he looked back at me. he kissed my neck then disappeared. Then inuyasha appeared, tied up but awake. " where am I?" he said seeing us tied up. " chose, inuyasha… you have one day to pick 2 girls who will leave, and the one you don't chose will… be left in my hands" he said laughing. Inuyasha looked at us. Kikyo and kagome gave him the I love you look, then he noticed I wasn't looking at him at all. " I'm not going to beg for your help. Kurayami, sesshomaru, and yoko will come for me." I said. I took my tail and undid there chains. Kagome looked at me, kikyo just kept walking " nikooru, i…" kagome was interrupted " get out… inuyasha needs you…" I said. kagome and kikyo walked out of the castle, but inuyasha looked at me. I still didn't look at him. Inuyasha put his head down and said " thankyou" then he left. Once he left naraku appeared. " well, well. Didn't even take him 5 minutes. Now it's just you and me" naraku said smiling. " I'm not afraid of you!" I said. " oh don't worry. I won't hurt you… at leats not that much" he said. I stared at him. That's right, naraku. Come closer so I can finally kill you. He kept walking towards to me. my vision beame blurry. " oh yeah, I poisoned you so, it will be kinda hard to move. Or talk… or resist." Naraku said grinning. " I'm going… to kill you, nara…" I didn't have enough energy left talk. 'I have to stay awake' I thought. " where should I start?" naraku said smiling. He got his hand and started sliding it up my leg, but I kicked him and he backed up. " why are you still able to move? Any normal half-demon would have been unconscious by now" naraku said surprised. " I'm not normal…" I said. I started to growl at him. He only smiled. He took out his sword. " I didn't want to make this hard, but…" he said stepping closer to me. then there was an explosion. When the fog cleared, koga, ginta, and hakaku were there. " thought I heard someone call for help?" he said smiling " hey sis!" ginta and hakaku shouted. Naraku looked at me. " I'll be back" he said disappearing. " koga…." Then my chains disappeared and I fell to the ground and was unconscious.

When I woke up I noticed I was in koga's wolf tribe den I sat up and saw all of the wolves sitting near me. they were so comfortable! i stood up, but fell back down. " damn! I'm still not strong enough to move. But I have to…" I struggled a lot, but I made it up and I started to walk around. " where you going sis?" I heard ginta ask. " I'm not your sis" I said. " your koga's women now, so we treat you like one of us" he said. " when was I going to find this out? Anyway, isn't he with kagome?" I asked. " he doesn't like her anymore, every since what happened during that battle… oh well, he's with you now so he's happy" hakaku said coming into the conversation. I need some fresh air. I walked outside to the river and soaked my feet. " you never give up do you?" I asked. " obviously not," said naraku. " you should remember now that my chains are gone I can kill you at any moment I want" I said. " then why am I still alive?" he asked. " I'm going to make your death nice and slow. Very painful. In other words, I'm going to torture you until you kill yourself" I said smiling. " you seem more evil then me" he said walking up to me. he stood next to me. " I noticed your unarmed. You must be a puppet" I said. he took off the baboon cloak and sat down next to me. " you still believe I'm a puppet?" he said. " I don't know what to believe anymore" I said looking up at the sky. " what is she doing" kurayami whispered. " I don't know, but why isn't she attacking naraku?" yoko said back. " I don't like where this is going" kurayami said. " my question is why isn't he attacking her?" sesshomaru said coming from behind them. " I don't know, but I have a feeling we should take action before this goes any further" kurayami said seriously.

Chapter 8

" it's you are trying to make this a conversation" I said to naraku. " and what if I am?" naraku said back. I was silent. **Why didn't inuyasha come for me? did he forget about me?** naraku looked at me. I looked at him. For some reason, there was a little softness in his eyes, just a little, but I'm sure it was there. " why are you looking at me like that?" I said blushing. I couldn't believe believe I was blushing because of naraku! He gave me a soft smile, then looked up. His smile turned to a frown then he diappeared. " hey cutie!" I heard someone say. " hi, koga. Thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it" I said making him blush. " It was nothing" he said. " I heard I was your women" I said. " ummmmm…" he said blushing even more. I got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then I smiled at him. He looked at me like a puppy that didn't want his owner to leave. " I promise I'll be back, koga" I said waving goodbye.

I started walking and it seemed like forever before I finally came to the camp. " your all right! I heard about what happened, well sesshomaru heard. It seemed he had a lttle run in with kikyo again" kurayami said looking at sesshomaru. He tried to put on an innocent face, and I couldn't help but laugh. " you really look beat up. What did naraku do to you? Why didn't inuyasha save you when he went there?" yoko asked. " I told him to leave. I didn't need him" I said trying to put on a strong act. " oh really? I also heard that koga had to come save you" kurayami said smiling. I sat down against a tree and looked up at the sky. " what am I going to do?" I said slowly drifting away. Then before I knew it I was sleeping. And so was everyone else. But yoko woke up when she thought she heard something. She saw my ear twich and then I opened my eyes. " someone's here… " I said standing up. Sesshomaru also stood up and he unsheathed his sword. Then out of the bushes shippo appeared. He looked like he was just in a fight. " shippo!" yoko yelled running to him. She hugged him and said " what happened? Why are you here alone?" " we were attacked, yoko. By naraku… he also had kagura and kana with him. He is holding sango, miroku, and inuyasha captive at his castle. He said he would only let them go if I gave him the half-demon. So I assumed he meant you, nikooru" shippo said glaring at me. " why doesn't inuyasha just save him?" I said showing I just didn't care.

" please you have to save them, nikooru!" shippo begged. I looked at him and stood up. " I really don't have a choice do I?" I said walking with my head down. " well let's go and get this over with" I said.

ch. 9

as we were walking, everyone was staring at me. " WHAT?" I shouted. " you know you can't wait to save his life!" yoko yelled. Kurayami gave her a look and she knew to shut up. When we got there we saw a barrier. " this should be easy enough to brake. SAIKOU FUKAKU!" I yelled. The barrier seemed to have disappated, but I was the only one that could go through. " don't worry, I'll have inuyasha out of here in 5min"I said jumping into the castle. When I got in I saw inuyasha and the others unconscious then naraku appeared. " you never quick do you?" I asked. he just smirked at me. I looked at him then ran towards inuyasha. He looked like he was about to die. " ni…." That's all he said before he passed out. I picked him up and whispered in his ear, " don't worry, inuyasha… I'm here for you" then I looked up at naraku. " I don't have time to fight you" I said. " go ahead. I won't even try to touch you. Least not right now" he said smiling. ' something's wrong' I thought. 'oh well, I have to get inuyasha and the others out of the miasma' I started to run, but naraku just stared. I jumped through the roof and headed for the barrier. Right when we touched it, I was blown back, but inuyasha and the others made it through. I watched his body fly as I fell. Luckely, shippo transformed and caught them. Unluckely for me, I fell straight back through the roof and landed on the floor. I tried to sit up, but fell back to the floor unconscious.

When I woke up I looked around and saw naraku. " what did you do? You said you would touch me!" I said. he smiled, " I didn't. you were only able to pass through the barrier because you heart was pure. You wanted to save inuyasha and the others. But when you left you heart was full of anger. You wanted to kill me." he said proud of himself. " damn right, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down. I moved my hand and saw it was covered with blood. The impact from the barrier had wounded me. " this time I have sealed everything. No way out and no way in" he said. " so that means you can't get out?" I asked. " why would I want to?" he asked back. **I've got a plan!** " oh naraku. I've finally realized that I'm in love with you! I've always wanted to be with you! In fact, I want you to hold me right now. As tight as you can and I don't want you to let go. Pull me into you!" I said reaching me arms out to him. He smiled. " of course I will. I'll show you my love for you. In ways you never would have imagined" he said pulling me into him. **I can't believe I'm doing this! Well, I have no choice. Time to begin the plan!** As I readied my spiritual power bomb, I felt his hands go lower and lower down my back. **Ewwww! Jeeze! Someone needs to put a leash on him or something! I have to hurry up or I may not be a virgin for much longer!** He pulled me tighter into him. I was about to slap the shit out of him when I noticed that the gange was watching up ahead while in kirara. And I saw inuyasha's face. **Please forgive me, inuyasha, for I have sinned! I must keep him from doing whatever he's about to do, the only way I know how! **I moved his hands and he looked at me. then i… I kissed him! I was about to die. Inuyasha looked like he was about to too. **It's ready!** I pushed him away and said " you never should have messed with me!" I said. I held out my hands and yelled " **SPIRIT BREAKER!"** the power bomb shot out of my hands and hit naraku. He flew back and hit against the wall. He was unconscious. **Oh no, now I'm an open target! I used too much of my energy!** I fell to the floor and knew this was the end. But I saw inuyasha jump down and put his tetsuaiga n front of him. Then shippo, sango, kirara, and miroku followed. " let's all attack him at once!" inuyasha shouted. Then I heard " **BACK- LASH WAVE, HIRAIKOTSE, FOX FIRE, SPIRITUAL BOUND, AND RARRRRRRR( KIRARA)!"** after I heard miroku use his wind tunnel to pick up the pieces. " he's finally gone!" they all shouted. I would have joined them, but I still didn't have enough energy to move. Then inuyasha came over and put me on his back. " good job" he said. **good job? Well, thanx that really makes up for what you put me through!** He put his head down and smiled. " I love you…inuyasha" I said hoping for a response. But I got nothing. Just a smile, that was added with a blush. But I guess that's good enough, considering who he is.

Chapter 10

Inuyasha carried to a room and laid me down on a mat. He didn'tlook at me. " inuyasha? I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to take it so far. Please don't think I like him" I said. " what about the kiss?" he said still refusing to look at me. " I had to or he would have been in pants. Which would you have preferred?" I asked coldly. " neither… " he said still very calm. " why would you care anyway? Shouldn't you be off kissing kagome or kikyo right now?" I asked him. He looked at me and gave me a cold stare. " I don't have to put up with this! I'm leaving I said limping out the door. He just sat there. I limped through the forest till I couldn't limp any more. I was about to stop, but I tripped on a vine and fell into a hot spring. " well it's better then hitting the ground" I sadi just deciding to sit there. I heard giggling. Then I saw a tail poke out. " yoko, rin? Come on out" I said, then they came out still giggling. " Shhhh" rin said " lord sesshomaru and kurayami are on the other side!" they told me to sneak over with them. I looked and they seemed to still be in a fight. Sesshomaru was still staring off into space and kurayami was sitting far away with her hands crossed. " I think we should liven up the mood!" I said. rin and yoko began to giggle.

I got a pale of really cold water and jumped over the hot spring, making sure I was high enough for them not to see me. when I got just over them, I dumped the pale of cold water and it landed right on kurayami. " oops! Wrong target! Oh well" I said landing quietly. " what the fuck!" kuraymi said shivering. She ducked under the water then back to the top. She saw sesshomaru grinning, but when he noticed her, he stopped and looked the other way. " next plan!" I said. I got a spider and put it in the hot spring. I watched as it crawled over to kurayami. " no! the other way!" I whispered. Then it bit her. " ahhh!" kurayami yelled as she jumped out of the hot spring. " damn spider! You can burn in hell, with the fish!" kurayami yelled again. Then she noticed that she was out of the hot spring and sesshomaru was looking straight at her. He just kept staring and staring. " what are you looking at?" she yelled while blushing. She quickly jumped back in and didn't look at sesshomaru. We all started to giggle, then I notised sesshomaru's eyes straight on me. I sat there, afraid to move. " rin, yoko, if you know what's best for yourselves run. Right now" I said. then quickly WADDLED off. I turned around and sesshomaru was still looking at me. I gave him a fake smile, but much to my surprise, he smiled back and almost laughed. I fell to the floor relieved he enjoyed the prank as much as we did. Kurayami looked at sesshomaru. " your enjoying this aren't. I can't believe you!" she yelled. He looked at me as if waiting for me to tell him what to do next. I waved my hands and signaled him to go on and kiss her. He went over to her. " what are you doing?" she yelled. He kept going. He pulled her into him and said " I love you, my kurayami" sesshomaru said. I smiled. They look so cute together. She hugged him back and they seemed really happy. I got up and turned around. " my business is done here" I said walking off.

Chapter 11

I was walking when I came to cliff. I decided to just take a brake. I was looking at the stars when I heard someone behind me. it was koga. " hey, cutie. You all right?" koga greeted me. " yeah, I'm fine" I said looking at him. He walked over and sat down next to me. really close. I rested my head on his shoulder. " where are you really from?" he asked. **I can't tell him he's an anime character!** " I'm from kagome's time…" I said starting to fall asleep on him. He then rested his head on my head. We sat there for a really long time. **I think I might actually like koga! Do I?** I looked up at him and he was asleep. **Awwwwww. He looks so cute! I can't wake him up.** I slowly put his head down and whispered in his ear " I'll be right back" I ran off to the hot spring. " this is what I need" I said taking off my kimono. I got in and it felt good. I was covered with blood and dirt from my battle with naraku. I started to close my eyes, but I saw a figure. I couldn't help it, so I fell asleep. I woke up and saw inuyasha, but he was sitting the other direction. I jumped back deep into the water, until nothing showed but my nose up. I looked at him. He slowly turned around, but his face showed nothing but sadness. He stared at me. we both heard a noise and I slowly reached for my clothes, looking to see what had made the noise. Then an energy bomb shot out strait for me. I wouldn't be able to grab my clothes in time! I noticed inuyasha had taken off the top to his kimono. He grabbed me and covered me up in it. He held me in his arms. **OMFG!** I looked at him, but he was too focused on getting us to safety. The bombs kept shooting out underneath us. I looked at inuyasha again and noticed that wasn't him, at least not in his half- demon form. I noticed the purple scares on his face. He's a full-demon right now! I got scared but remembered I was a half-demon now. I did a back flip out of his arms and landed on top of a tree. Good thing I had his kimono on! I kept jumping the trees when a bomb shot out right in front of me, I would've been hit, but something pushed me out of the way and back into a hot spring. I opened my eyes and realized I was on top of inuyasha. He looked really hurt. I dragged him out and saw him bleeding. I got my kimono and covered his wound. He woke up from the sting and jumped back. " it's ok. I'm just trying to help you" I said calmly. He sat down next to a tree and I fixed up his wound. We were almost having a moment when a bomb shot out. He grabbed me and was about to jump, but I told him not to. Then bomb came an inch away, but it was stopped by a barrier. " thank you, kurayami. You came just in time" I said still paying attention to his wound. " you know your really lucky! How did you know I was here?" kurayami asked. " I saw yoko's tail" I said. kurayami raised her hand then bunched yoko in the head. He was asleep. " it looks like he reverted back to his half- demon form again" I said. " yeah, but what made him go full-demon?" kurayami noted. " I may have been the only one who noticed, but he was heading in the direction of naraku's castle" sesshomaru said popping up out of nowhere. He seemed to be doing that a lot. We saw that the tetsuaiga was missing.

Chapter 12

" why doesn't he have the tetsuaiga?" I asked. we all looked at him. " naraku must've taken it. My brother was too weak to protect it" seshomaru said. I looked at him. Then inuyasha started to wake up. " where am I?" inuyasha said. I walked off. " you're here with me and yoko" kurayami said. I noticed that sesshomaru followed me. " where are you going?" he asked. " for a walk" I said back. " don't you want to make sure inuyasha is all right?' he said back. " I've got better things to do..." I said jumping up in the air. I landed on a tree and started jumping on each of them. Then naraku appeared. " what do you want? I thought you were dead!" I said. " it's seemed the monk missed a spot" he said smiling. " you were able to regenerate that quickly? Nay, that was puppet. You knew I would go after you." I said. " actually, you're half right. It was really me when we kissed, but when you attacked me and I flew to the wall, I switched out with a puppet just in case something happened" he said smirking. " ewww. So I really kissed you for nothing?" I said. " I got something good out of it and oh yeah" he stopped. While we were talking inuyasha jumped up. " naraku!" he said. then he saw me. " nikooru! You're still not strong enough to fight him" he said concerned. " although your concern flatters me, I don't need your help" I said coldly. Inuyasha and I stared at each other. Then naraku started to laugh. " you two fight like a married couple." Naraku said. me and inuyasha blushed. Then he shot something out that hit me in the back. " ahh. What the fuck was that?" I said rubbing my back. Then I started to loose consciousness. " it was a shard of the sacred jewel. I control you now!" naraku said smiling. " no one … controls… me!" I said. then I started to shoot out energy bombs all over the place. I couldn't see, but I knew I could hit him. Bad for me, all the shots missed and half of them almost hit inuyasha. " it is time for you to obey" he said. then my head started to hurt. I put my hands on my head and started to scream. " nikooru!" inuyasha said running to me. but an arrow blocked his way and made a barrier. It was kagome. After she shot it, she walked off. All inuyasha could do was watch me suffer. I kept screaming but stopped when an uncontrollable urge came. It told me to serve naraku. But I broke from the trance right in time to see naraku holding inuyasha by his neck. "since mind control won't work. I'll mess with you emotionally. If you don't serve me I'll kill inuyasha right here and now" he said. I looked at inuyasha. " don't worry about me! get away while you can!" inuyasha yelled. Naraku started to choke him. Then he shot out his hand and made it go right through inuyasha's stomach. " STOP! Fine… I'll serve you" I said putting my head down. Inuyasha looked at me. " good" naraku said throwing inuyasha to the ground. I got ready to go catch him, but naraku ordered me to stop. I watched as he landed on the ground. Inuyasha looked up. " nikooru. Don't worry, I'll save you" he said before he passed out. I put my head down and started to cry. " don't be like that. At least with me you won't have to worry about getting hurt. Let's go" he said disappearing. I looked at inuyasha. Then I jumped up in the air and disappeared too. " forgive me, inuyasha"

chapter13

kurayami, yoko, and sesshomaru ran out of the bushes. They went to inuyasha and helped him up. " are you ok?" yoko asked jumping on his head. He didn't answer. He pushed them away and started limping off back to the village. I may be wrong, but it seemed like sesshomaru felt a little sad about what happened to inuyasha. He went over to him and knocked him out. Then he picked him up and started to walk towards the camp. " you sure have a weird way of showing your feelings" yoko yelled out.

(with naraku and nikooru)

when we got to the castle, I saw kohaku sitting on the floor. There was no life in him. I walked over and sat next to him. " kohaku? Are you ok?' I said already knowing the answer. He said nothing. I got in front of him and he looked at me. I smiled. Then I looked around to make sure no one was looking. I reached my hand out and touched kohaku's face. He only looked at me. " soul return" I said quietly. Then life came back into kohaku's eyes. He looked around then started to cry. I held him and told him it was ok. " kohaku, I know your sad about what happened, but your sister needs you right now" I said. " sango is alive?" he asked, " yes" I said smiling " I will take you to her" " but what if naraku finds out?" koahku asked. " he won't do anything to me, and I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you either. He smiled. I put him on my back and tip toed out of the castle. Once we got through the barrier, I hopped off.

" so your going to let her leave?" kagura asked. " she'll be back" naraku said. " but what about the boy?" she asked. " I have no need for him anymore" naraku said sure of himself.

Kohaku looked really happy as I ran. " we're almost there" I told him. Sango will be so surprised. We got to the village only to find that it had been burned down. Kohaku looked terrified. With him still on my back, I walked around in the hut inuyasha had. Nothing was there. " kohaku, they must have gotten out. Don't worry we'll find sango" I said reassuringly. I decided to go to the camp. When I got there I was relieved to find shippo, miroku, sango, inuyasha, yoko, kurayami, and sesshomaru. " sister1" kohaku yelled as he jumped off my back and ran into sango's arm. " kohaku! How did you get away from naraku?" sango asked. " nikooru, got me out. She said she would take the punishment when she got back!" he said. everyone looked at me. " go back? Why?" yoko asked. " I work for naraku now." I didn't say anything about the part where if I don't inuyasha would have been killed, but inuyasha knew.he didn't look at me, but every else was stunned. " how could you let him do that to you?" they yelled. **I won't, inuyasha, don't worry. I won't tell them why.** They just kept yelling at me, until inuyasha couldn't take it. " IT'S MY FAULT!" inuyasha yelled. Everyone then looked at him. " he told her he would kill me if she didn't. I weren't so damn wweak, she wouldn't be in the mess!" he said getting up. He walked off. " inuyasha" I said. everyone looked at me. I started to blush. " WHAT?" I said. they stopped and started to giggle. " yeah, yeah, it's funny. It's been fun hanging with you, but my master is calling… I see you later. I'll probably be sent to kill you guys, so that's just a little warning." I said as I jumped up in the air and disappeared.

I appeared back at naraku's castle. He was there waiting for me. I looked at him, then kept walking. " I knew you'd be back" he said smiling his evil grin. I growled at him alittle, but stopped when I realized he liked it. " pervert... " I said under my breath. " only to you" he said smirking. He was enjoying this! " so where do I sleep?" I asked frustrated. " who ever said you were going to be sleeping?" he said smirking even more. I sat down and wondered how kohaku was. He was really happy to see sango. Surprisingly, naraku didn't say anything else. He seemed to be sleeping. HE WAS STILL LAUGHING! I eventually fell asleep too, but I woke up in the middle of the night and saw naraku go down some hidden basement. I got up and quietly followed. When I got down there I noticed naraku didn't look pale usual. He had some color. " that's right! Naraku is only half-demon!" I said forgetting to whisper. I covered my mouth and looked at naraku. He seemed to not notice. " come join me" he said. I looked behind me and no one was there. So I assumed he was talking to m. I walked out there and sat next him. He was counting his jewel shards. He had over a hundred! " why did you kill kikyo?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean he couldn't do anything to me since he was human. " because the demons that I used to make my body despised her and wished to kill her. Onigumo was over come by power and thus I was born." He said calmly. "oh" I said. it felt like I was having a conversation with a friend. I was surprised he didn't hurt me for going down there. We kept talking about… well just stuff. Nothing important. It seemed like hours. He actually isn't that bad in his human form. He's actually kinda cool.

ch. 14

then all of a sudden naraku's skin went cold again. he was scowling at the moon. i looked at him. he stood up and walked off. "what's wrong?" i asked. " go..." naraku scowled. "where?" i asked. "GO!" he screamed. i stood up. and walked out of the room. i left the castle and walked in the forest. i just kept walking. then i saw inuyasha sitting alone. i looked at him, then closed my eyes and sighed. i turned around and walked off. "nikooru...come sit with me..."inuyasha said. i was hesitent but something pulled me to him. i sat down. "i...i miss you" inuyasha said. i looked at him. then he gave me an evil grin. stood up and scowled. "it's a trap" i said. then sutras shot out and started shoking me. then some poisenous web...most likely sango and miroku. "AHHHHHHHH!" i sceamed and fell to my knees. i slowly lifted my head. I looked at inuyasha and gave him a cold stare. " sorry, nikooru…" koga said also coming out of the bushes, but he didn't call me cutie so something was wrong. " I didn't want to hurt you guys, but…….IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" I yelled trying ripping up the sutras and the net. Inuyasha walked up to me and I growled at him. He got close to me and put his hand through the net touching my stomach. i didn't take my eyes off him. Then he forced his hand through my stomach and back. " inu...yasha" I said falling to the floor. Everyone looked at inuyasha. " inuyaha, why did you- " kohaku yelled but was interrupted. " we have to hurry. Knowing naraku, he won't let her die so easily. We must prepare for the attack, " he said walking off. "wow. Didn't know half-breeds had a brain" koga said.

I woke up what seemed a few hours later. I was tied up. I jumped up and started hitting myself against the wall trying to force off the ties. But then I fell to floor because of a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and saw a hole. Then it all came back to me. inuyasha did this. I noticed I was alone, then naraku appeared. " do you think you can handle this by your self?" he asked. " of course I can" I said. " he threw the jewel to me and I caught it with my tail. " just in case" he said disappearing.. ' looked at the jewel then thought, ' I can't believe he really gave me the whole jewel!' I was surprised. I stood up and broke the rope. I picked up the jewel. **Should I use it now? No, I will save it for an emergency.** I walked out of the hut and looked around. Everyone was around the fire. **I will repay the favor, inuyasha!** I said running off, but then I stopped. **In fact, why wait?** I ran towards inuyasha and they didn't see me until the last second. I grabbed him by the neck and put him up in the air. " nikooru!" everyone except inuyasha yelled. " I will repay the favor!" I shouted getting ready to force my hand through him, but I stopped. Kohaku ran in front of him. " move, kohaku!" I yelled. He just sat there. I didn't know what to do. Miroku tried to attack me, but somehow I put up a barrier. I ignored him and kept my focus on inuyasha. He was trying to escape my grasp. " nikooru…" inuyasha said. I stared at him and started to cry. It hurt me to see him suffer. I souldn't go through with it, so I threw him into the hut, then I jumped off. He got up and looked at me. " nikooru" he said with a cold stare.

I ran as fast as I could, but it was hard to see with all of the tears in my eyes. When I finally got to the castle I dropped to my knees and let it all out before seeing naraku, kagura, or kana. But I was too late. Someone put their hand on my head and told me it will be ok. I looked up and it was naraku. He actually looked sorry for me. I stood up and dried my eyes. " I'll kill inuyasha" he said. I looked at him then behind me. inuyasha and everyone was there. " but you must watch" he said with a smirk. I went to the steps of the castle and sat down. Inuyaha didn't look at me but yoko tried to run to my, but inuyasha grabbed her and gave her back to kurayami. " it's time to die naraku" inuyasha said. " we'll see about that" he said with a smirk. " I don't know about you guys, but I'm not wasting any more time!" sango said throwing her hiraikotse. " sister, no!" kohaku yelled. Kana appeared and threw the hiraikotse back at sango. It flew fast and hit her. " sister!" kohaku yelled running towards sango. She was lying on the floor and close to death. " who's next?" naraku asked. miroku got infront of sango and unleashes his wind tunnel. Naraku let his poisonous wasps out and they went right in. "miroku!" shippo yelled. " shippo, go take care of them" inuyasha said unsheathing his tetesuaiga. Shippo ran over to sango and miroku. " your going to pay for that, naraku. You may think your strong, but you may have forgotten that the only reason you have nikooru working for you is because you told her you would kill me" inuyasha said. naraku looked at me. " it doesn't seem that she cares that you guys are going to die" he said. inuyasha then looked at me. he saw my face, but it had no expression. Kurayami told yoko to go help shippo take care of the others. " inuyasha, if you can keep up fighting, I can keep up a barrier for you. And I might even be able to get through to nikooru" she whispered. " right" he said back. They fought and fought until they were too tired to move. Inuyasha's kimono was torn and so was naraku's. inuyasha surprisingly knocked him out, but naraku would only stay down for a moment. Inuyasha looked at me. then he ran towards me with the tetsuaiga. He had decided he was going to kill me, but I just sat there expressionless. I noticed he was going for a head on attack and not a far away one. **He must really hate me…** I sat there and watched him run. When he got close enough he jumped up in the air and attacked me.

Ch. 15

I put my head down and waited to die, but it actually took a while. I looked up and saw that naraku had blocked the attack. " what are you doing?" naraku yelled, " get out of here!" I looked at him wandering why he saved me. he looked at me then smiled. That stunned me! I wasn't going to leave even if naraku killed me. I pushed naraku out of the way and kicked inuyasha's sword out of his hand. The sword flew and hit the ground. Naraku didn't bother going after it. I hit inuyasha with all I had and he flew back into the ground. Then I started to power up my spirit breaker. I noticed what I was doing then remembered the episode where inuyasha turned full demon. Then I felt his demonic ora growing stronger. I stoped and looked at him. So did everyone else. Then he stood up and smirked. He had evil written all over him. " you know, I never realized how cute you were until now, too bad you have to die" he said smiling. I was too afraid to move. He disappeared then reappeared behind me. he touched my neck and said " we really could have been the ideal couple" then he forced his hand through my stomach. He didn't take it out. I started to cough up blood, but he still kept it in. naraku saw and went to attack him, but kurayami put up her barrier. " I'm sorry, nikooru…" she said falling to her knees while still holding the barrier. Inuyasha took his hand out then grabbed me by the neck. I didn't try to escape cause I knew there was no point. naraku kept on attacking, but he couldn't brake through the barrier. I just looked at inuyasha still expreesionless. " why won't you scream?" he said laughing. Then he stopped and became serious. " SCREAM!" he said while throwing me to the ground. Naraku came up and caught me. I looked at him. He could tell that if I didn't get medical attention soon I would die. Inuyasha walked up and hit naraku on the neck. Inuyasha then caught me. what was I a potatoe? Naraku fell to the floor but quickly said " kagura, kana, hurry!" they both appeared. " DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" kagura yelled. Kana put a barrier while naraku got up. Inuyasha looked at me while I was in his arms. " I'll take the jewel back now" he said once again forcing his hand back into me. when his hand came out he had the sacred jewel. Without it all my pain came back and started to scream " that's music to my ears" he said smiling. I got my hand and forced it through his stomach too. He looked at me and smiled. He took my hand out and started to turn it. " I will brake that savage arm of yours" he said smiling. " i…hate…you" I said. he stopped and looked at me again. He dropped me and jumped away. Naraku came up and caught me again. Soon after I fell unconscious. He looked at the others and they looked at him. " neither of us are fit to fight, so I suggest we stop this now " naraku said. they agreed and walked off. Kagura and kana followed naraku into the castle. " why is that girl so important to him?" kagura thought. When they got inside they sat me down on a mat. Naraku stayed by my side while I slept. A few hours later I woke up and saw him. " what happened?" I asked. he simply smiled, but it wasn't one of his evil smiles. I quickly stood up and started towards the door. " where are you going?" he asked. " inuyasha is stil out there running around in his full demon form. I have to change him back" I said leaving. I ran quickly but was stopped by old keade. She looked badly injured. " keade!" I said catching her when she fell. " inuyasha… he is terrorizing the village. Ye must stop him" she said. I picked her up and went to find the camp. When I got there yoko and rin were playing while kurayami and sesshomaru slept. " rin, yoko, come here" I whispered. They came over. " nikooru your all right!" yoko yelled. " shhh. I need you to take care of keade. She is badly injured" I said. they said ok and took her. As I walked off I noticed seeshomaru's eyes were open. He was looking straight at me. I smiled at him and waved goodbye. **I can't believe he's not going to tell! Fun time's over. I have to take care of inuyasha.** I ran to the village and saw that it was on fire. Arrows were being shot and bodies were all over floor. I heard someone yell HIRAIKOTSE and WIND TUNNEL! I ran over to them. " nikooru! You have to help us. There is no way for us to take him down. Not without kagome!" sango yelled catching her hiraikotse. I looked at her and sighed. I left to get kagome, but I was stopped when she was right there. " I suppose you were looking for me?" she said. " I see you were ready for this. What do you want?" I asked. " leave and I will stop inuyasha" she said. I thought then said " fine. I'll leave" I said. I took her to inuyasha. Sango, miroku, and shippo turned around. Shippo and kagome stared at each other then shippo ran to her. " kagome!" he said jumping in her arms. " shippo!" she yelled hugging him. I felt left out. Inuyasha saw her and me. he landed on the ground and looked at us. ' inuyasha? SIT BOY!" kagome yelled. He fell to the floor. Kagome looked behind her and I was gone. Sango and miroku were wandering where I was. " what was that for? Huh?" inuyasha stood up and saw kagome. She ran to him then hugged him." oh, inuyasha! I missed you so much!" she said hugging him. I sat in a tree and watched. **Well at least he's happy.** Kagome's back was facing me then I saw inuyasha looking at me while kagome was hugging him. He looked said. I hoped he could read me yes. He saw me run off. **So she'sleaving…** inuyasha thought.

Ch. 16

Inuyasha pulled kagome away from him and asked " what did you say to nikooru?" " what do you mean?" kagome asked trying to sound innocent. " what did you say to her?" inuyasha yelled again. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. " I told her I would stop you only if she left." She said. inuyasha looked surprised at kagome's answer. " what's wrong? I thought you wanted to be with me!" kagome said staring to cry. Inuyasha let go of her and ran after me. he caught up to me right when I got to the castle. He saw naraku so he decided to wait before showing his appearance. " I'm hear, master naraku…" I said. naraku came out. " did you stop him?" he asked. I stood up " I could only do it with kagome. And she wouldn't do it unless I promised to never return to inuyasha again…" I said. he put his hand on my shoulder. " let's go inside" he said. ' it's almost like he's her friend?" inuyasha said. " yeah. They do seem to be getting really close" a voice said. inuyasha looked and it was koga. " what're you doing here wolf!" inuyasha yelled. " the same reason you're here, mutt" koga said back. They both quietly snuck up to the castle, then the doors swung open. Kagura and kana came out and they seemed really happy. " finally! We're free, kana!" kagura yelled. They walked off and inuyasha and koga continued their sneak in. when they got inside they saw naraku and I talking. " why did you let them free?" I asked. " us two are strong enough to destroy inuyasha ourselves" naraku said. koga started to growl. Inuyasha looked at him. " that's it!" koga yelled. He ran up to naraku and attacked him, while inuyasha grabbed me and ran off. Naraku dodged the attack and went after inuyasha. I looked up at inuyasha and he smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. Before long, koga had caught up with us. **Where are they taking me?** " follow me, inuyasha. I'm sure nikooru needs to rest" koga said jumping ahead. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I felt like I was in heaven. I looked around and saw I was in a hot springs. I didn't care. I slowly ducked under the water. **Why are they doing this? Inuyasha should be happy he's with kagome again. And koga, well I don't know about him…** then I heard a sound. I didn't bother to look, I felt so miserable. My nose told me that koga was here. " you feeling better, cutie?" he asked sitting down on the ground. I didn't answer. " I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know he was going to hurt you like that…" koga said. I looked at him. " inuyasha has been really sad, ya know. It's like he doesn't want to be with kagome anymore" I rested my head on his leg. " you know once naraku finds out about this, he's going to come after you too-" I stopped because I saw inuyasha coming. He then sat down next to koga. " we're prepared if he does come after you" he said not looking at me. " what do you mean if?" I asked. he didn't answer. Then my human side started to take over and I ralized that inuyasha and koga were both seeing me naked right now. I froze. " what's wrong?" koga asked. **I see. It's because I'm a demon that they don't mind seeing me. or maybe… **I looked up at them. They both looked at me. I started to cry. They both jumped up and came to me. " what's wrong? Are you ok?" they both said. they heard my stomach growl and fell to the floor laughing. " don't laugh at me! I haven't eaten in days!" I said standing up and putting my hands on my waste. They stopped and looked at me. then they both blushed " you know, inuyasha, if I could make you sit you would be dead right now. And you, koga! If..if.. well I really don't really know what to do with you, but I'll tell you when I think of something." I shouted. They were silent, but I could see a little smile on their faces. I was confused. Then I remember that I was naked. I looked at them and there smiles were getting even easier to read. I slapped them both in their faces and they fell to the floor. " perverts!" I yelled. I grabbed my kimono and put it over me. " well, what do you want. I'm sure you didn'tjust bring me here to watch me bathe" I said scowling at them. They looked ashamed of themselves. " well" I said trying to hold back a giggle. They looked so cute. Then all of our ears twitched. Then naraku appeared but I didn't turn around. Inuyasha and koga stood up. " we're not going to let you take nikooru" they shouted. I looked at them, then smiled. " there's no way you can stop him…" i said quietly. They looked at me. then calmed down. Naraku walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. " come on" he said softly. I put my head down. " you don't have to go with him!" koga yelled. Inuyasha was silent. " yes I do…" I said backing up. Inuyasha's eyes were filled with anger. I looked at him. Then naraku and I disappeared. " let's go" inuyasha said starting to run after us. " what?" koga asked. " you want to get nikooru don't you?' he said smiling. Koga smiled back and started to run with inuyasha.

**Ch. 17**

**As they ran, kagura and kana appeared. " put your sword down. We are free from naraku's hold so now we are after him. We will even be nice enough to help you out, and help you get back that half- demon" kagura said. " we don't work with-" koga was interrupted. " why not? As long as you promise not to double cross us. " inuyasha said. koga looked surprised. Kagura picked us all up and took us to the castle. There we saw naraku standing outside. He was battling with me. I was thrown to the ground and he took out his sword. Then kagura yelled DANCE OF BLADES! She managed to thrown the sword out of naraku's hand. He looked up. " I knew you would try to kill her" inuyasha said. " we were training" is all that naraku said. I stood up next to him. inuyasha and the others all looked confused. " why do you look so weak? And why can't I smell demon on you?" koga asked. naraku was silent. " you're human!" inuyasha said. naraku was still silent. Inuyasha took out his tetsuaiga and went for the attack on naraku. I took out my new sword called Saiku and blocked it. " what are you doing, nikooru?" inuyasha shouted jumping back. " me and naraku made a pact. He won't attack you as long as I protect him" I said. " why does he need protecting?" koga asked. " he can't control his human transformation any more. He is stuck as a human until he can find the remaining fragments of the sacred jewel…" kana said. we all looked at her. Naraku scowled at her. " you would have done better to hold your tongue, kana" he said. for once kana showed feeling. She was scared. " you are no longer void" he said. kana's skin turned tan and she was not pale anymore. She had life. She started to cry then ran to kaguro and hugged her. " sister, I'm scared!" she said crying harder. " kana…" kagura said. " kagura, go over there and watch over kana. She needs you more then we do" inuyasha said. kagura looked at him, then picked kana up and put her on one of kagura's feathers. Then they flew off. Inuyasha looked at naraku. " that was an evil thing you did" he scowled. " I did nothing…' naraku said back. I walked over to inuyasha. " please come with me. I can't stand to see you as one of his slaves!" inuyasha said holding me in his arms. I'm sorry, inuyasha. I promised to protect you and I will do anything to keep that promise. I didn't say anything. " attack him" naraku said. I looked at him. " I never said you wouldn't go after him" he smirked. I had no choice. I got my claws ready and used my iron reaver on him. He moved. " nikooru" inuyasha said. " she won't have to listen to someone who's dead!" koga said charging for naraku. When koga got close enough, naraku took out his sword and put it through koga's heart. " koga!" I yelled running to him. " you promised, naraku1" I yelled. " I promised inuyasha would not die. I think I change my mind now" he said smirking. ' nikooru…" koga whispered. I picked his head up. He was going to die and it was all my fault. His head was burning. " inuyasha, take care of koga and make sure he stays alive…" I said standing up, " I will take care of naraku" inuyasha looked at me. he picked koga up and took him to the village. " you know, I almost started to trust you" I said. naraku smirked. I powered up an attack and shot it out at him. He dodged it and came towards me. he took out his sword but I blocked it. Then I forced my hand through his stomach. " you fell for my plan" he said. then I realized he wasn't human, that he had lied to me! his face turned pale again and he began to suck me into him. " become part of me!" he shouted. I couldn't escape him. Then I saw inuyasha attack him with the tetsuaiga but naraku put up a barrier. Even though, inuyasha kept attaking. Then the tetsuaiga turned red. He hit the barrier and it broke. " how could you brake my barrier? Never mind, your too late" naraku said. I was almost all the way in him. Then sesshomaru, yoko, and kurayami came out. Sesshy unsheathed his tensuaiga and attacked naraku. He fell to the floor and so did I. Inuyasha ran over to me and picked me up. Then he stared at sesshy. " why did you save her?" he asked. " isn't that what friends do?" he answered. Inuyasha looked at yoko and kurayami. " follow us" sesshy said. they all ran while kurayami put up her barrier to keep naraku from following. then sesshy used his sword and knocked naraku out. Afterwards I passed out too. **

**When I woke up, I was sitting at a fire. I sat up and I saw yoko, kurayami, and sesshy. Then I realized that koga and inuyasha were sleeping right next to me. I blushed, then saw sesshy open his eyes. " you don't have to go back" he said. " I'm just too weak to fight him on my own" I said back. " you're not alone." He said looking at inuyasha and koga. Then kurayami fell over in her sleep and was laying on sesshomaru. He blushed, but showed no smile. " you too seem to be getting really friendly. What are you going to name the kids?" I asked sarcasticly. He tried to hold back his smile. " i thought you hated humans" I said. he stopped smiling then looked at rin, who was sleeping next to jakan. " you aren't thinking of leaving her are you?" I asked. he was silent. " sooner or later she's going to get hurt and I won't be able to help her…" sesshy said. " but she'll die sooner if you just leave her to fend for herself!" I shouted standing up. Everyone woke up and stared at me strangely. " nothing like a good yell, right?" I said. " m' lord, I'm… cold." Rin said waking up. I looked at him and that's all he needed. He nodded his head towards rin. She smiled and ran to sesshy. She then curled up under sesshy's arm and poofy poof. " you're really popular" I said, " two girls curled up with you in one min. where do you get your skills?" I asked making him smile. " you can't talk. Two dogs and a cat aren't really what I'd call the ideal couple" he said making me laugh. We kept talking until inuyasha woke up. He yawned and stretched. He looked at me with cute puppy eyes. I couldn't help, but say " isn't he cute!" then he put his hands out and fell on me. he started to hold me like I was he teddy bear! I looked at sesshomaru. It was too much for him, he fell to the floor and burst out laughing. I scowled at him. But it was like a dream come true. I held him back, then he woke up. He was still on top of me. he looked at me and froze. His eyes became big and his face was really red. He couldn't move but he wanted to. I looked at him and blushed. Sesshomaru stood up and walked behind inuyasha. Then he picked him up and dragged him over to the lake. Once they were far enough inuyasha stood up and stared into the lake. " that must have been tough" sesshy said trying to tease inuyasha. inuyasha scowled at him. Sesshomaru smiled a brotherly smile. " being with humans has weakened you, sesshomaru" inuyasha said trying to make him mad. Sesshomaru then scowled back. " we can't fight, because the girls would get mad" inuyasha said. sesshomaru agreed. Then me and kurayami came up behind them. I was behind inuyasha and she was sesshomaru. They both paused. Then we sat behind them and leaned against them back to back. " we should talk .we all know that I love you, sesshomaru and nikooru loves inuyasha" kurayami said. " I didn't know" both of the boys said. me and kurayami hit them on the head. " our relationships will go nowhere unless we know more about each other" I said. " you don't mean-" inuyasha started. " you wouldn't" sesshomaru scowled. " yep, it's time for a little bonding" kurayami and I said. the boys stopped talking right after that. " if you guys go through this without any arguments, we have a surprise for you guys in the end." I said. they looked at us, then turned around. " so, you guys, what was your child hood like?" we asked. the boys moaned and fell over. **

**Ch. 18**

**We continued to sit back to back with each other. " I didn't really know my father" inuyasha said. I don't know why we asked. kurayami and I already know about their lives. We looked at each other. " I can see you guys don't want to do this. Ok. Then we'll spend time together and have some fun!" kurayami said. the boys stood up. " and that means no more wandering off, sesshomaru" I said smirking at him. He stopped. " so… what do you want to do? I know, while kurayami and I go get some food, you two need to find out more about each other" they gave me weird looks. " so by the time we get back, we better see some brotherly love, or else" I said scaring them. As we were walking, kurayami stopped. " but don't forget to love us too!" she said just making sure. I laughed at her. About an hour pasted and we came back. They were still sitting in the same places. " well at least they aren't trying to kill each other" I whispered. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and inuyasha was sitting like a dog waiting for me. I couldn't help it, I ran up to him and started to play and scratch his ears. He gave me a weird look. " it's ok, nikooru. I would have done it too but sesshomaru is here" she said trying to get sesshy's attention. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She ran up to him and jumped him. Then she looked into his eyes. He was kinda shocked at what she had done. " if you are lord sesshoamru, that makes me lady kurayami. So we rule the west lands together. Right?" she said. he blushed. Inuyasha lied down. I lied down next to him and cuddled with him. He blushed too. Then he put his arm next to me. after he pulled me closer to him. I looked up at kurayami and she was sitting on sesshomaru's lap! She gave me a confused look. Then we realized it. Their competing to see who can get farther with their women! Oh they are going to get it! Kurayami and I thought. But we decided to wait since something like this may never happen again. I fell asleep on inuyasha, and kurayami fell asleep on sesshomaru. In the morning the boys were gone. " where are they?" I asked. then I smelt something. "did you find them?" kurayami asked. " I smell a hot spring" I said, " they might be there" kurayami and i ran there and sure enough they were there. But we couldn't let them see us. We snuck around to get a better look. THEY WERE HOT! I started to drool and began to fall forward. Kurayami tried to catch me but she missed. I slid right into the hot spring. I got up and shook the water off of me. " could catch, kurayami. I'm sure they didn't hear that!" I shouted. She smiled then pointed over to something. I turned around and saw inuyasha and sesshomaru staring at me. I stared at them and they gave me a weird look. Then I fainted into the water, but inuyasha caught me. **

**When I woke up, I saw kurayami next to me. " what happened?" I asked. " well you kinda slipped into the hot spring. While the boys were in it…" she said trying to hold back a laugh. I scowled at her. Then saw the boys sitting very far from me. I walked over to them. " you can't be mad at me! you guys just left us so we were looking for you. That's all. And besides, kurayami was there too!" I said pointing at her. She smiled. They stood up. " well rudeness!" kurayami said. sesshomaru's eyes went red and he looked at the both of us. Inuyasha's eyes turned red too. Were they that mad at us? Kurayami went walking in the forest while I watched the camp. I sat down at the river and didn't know what to think next. I just sat there until someone came up behind me. it was inuyasha. He sat down, but didn't look at me. I got up and went to the hot spring. I got undressed then got in. I sat there. Maybe they weren't mad at us for peaking, but maybe who we were peaking at. I have to admit, I did look at sesshomaru. And I know kurayami looked at inuyasha. Maybe that's why they are upset. I should go talk to inuyasha. Then someone came up behind me. it was kurayami. She was crying. " what's wrong?" I asked grabbing my clothes and getting out. " he hates me! sesshomaru wants to kill me!" she said. " no, maybe they were mad because I didn't just look at inuyasha and you didn't just look at sesshomaru. We both looked at the both of them. Maybe that's why they're mad" I said trying to make her calm down, then after a while I started to cry. " who are we kidding? They hate us!" I said. I would have continued but i heard something. It sounded like something no there were two things coming and fast. Kurayami stood up. We looked around. Then just like that, two arrows shot out. One hit me in my stomach and the other hit kurayami in her back. We both fell to the floor and were not able to move. " well, there goes our fun adventure" I said. " no, inuyasha and sesshomaru will smell our blood and come for us, I know it" kurayami said. I pulled kurayami's arrow out and used what was left of my power to heal her. " you're a demon. You should be able to heal yourself" she said smiling. " whoever shot thoise arrows knew who we were. They must have put poison in mine. I can't move. It hurts too much…" I said starting to get dizzing. Then kikyo and kagome came out of the trees. " you promised you would stay away!" kagome shouted. " I guess I lied" I said forcing myself to stand up. I got in front of kurayami and scowled at the both of them. ' I still do not see how you expected to heal the dark priestess and yourself" kikyo said. " whoever said I was going to heal myself?' I answered. Then inuyasha and sesshomaru appeared. " kurayami!" sesshomaryu said running towards her. " I'm alittle weak, but nikooru saved me" she said letting sesshomaru pick her up. Inuyasha looked at me and saw my wound. Then he saw kagome and kikyo. " just my like. There's no way inuyasha is going to even think of hurting you two" I said letting inuyasha hear. He looked at me and started to walk towards me. " get on my back" he said. I looked at him, then obeyed. After I was on I was surprised to see that inuyasha was giving kikyo and kagome an evil look. They got their arrows ready and shot. Inuyasha dodged it and went after them, " sit!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha threw me off his back so I wouldn't go down with him. I looked at him and then at kurayami. She knew what I was saying. She put up her barrier and sesshomaru helped me get inuyasha up and we dragged him away. Then kurayami followed. When we got back inuyasha woke up and went to me. I was lying on a mat, breathing hard. "inuyasha…" I said. he looked at me and grabbed my hand. " don't worry. The poison is wearing off and her wound is healing" sesshomaru said. inuyasha looked at him " thankyou…" he said quietly. Yoko came up with some bandages and ointments. " here" she said. then she tripped and they all fell on sesshomaru, who was already in a bad mood. She looked at him then waddled over to hide behind kurayami. I sat up and told inuyasha to come with me. I took him to a river. When we sat down I said " she got you good…" " ……" inuyasha said. " I could help you if you let me" I said looking at him. He looked at me confused. I got up and put my arms around him, he blushed. I closed my eyes and started to glow. Then, the necklace broke and I took it off. I handed it to him. " here. For memories." I said giggling. He smile, then pulled me closer to him. We sat there for a while. If we could just stay like this forever… then naraku appeared. Inuyasha was asleep. Naraku looked at me. he took out his sword and slowly walked towards us. As he did that, I slowly began to pick inuyasha up.then when he was up I quickly pulled him away, but tripped. Naraku swung his sword. I twisted our bodies so I would end up on top. Then the sword hit me in the back. Naraku paused. Then he dropped the sword. I scowled at him, then he disappeared. Inuyasha woke up and saw me on him. He blushed. " ummm. Hey sleepy head. Where's my good night kiss?" was all I could think. Then after a moment of silence I had finally realized what I had said. I looked at him, then surprisingly he sat up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm never washing this cheek again! I thought touching my face. He guided me up then we walked hand in hand back to the camp. When we got there kurayani was lying on top of sesshomaru and they were fast asleep. I guess yoko went back with shippo. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and his nose twitched. He looked at me. " blood" was all he said. I signaled him to shut up. He scowled at me then went back to sleep. Inuyasha was confused until he smelled it too. He looked at me and then made me turn around. He saw the sword mark. " naraku" he said. he then looked at me with sympathy. " I'm fine. It's just a mortal wound" I said. I've always wanted to say that. " lay on your back" he said. I didn't know what he was doing, but I obeyed. I lyed on my back, and then waited for further orders. Sesshomaru and kuraymai had woken up and they were confused too. Inuyasha came over and sat next to me. then he took his claw and tore apart the back to my kimono. (he stopped at my waste!) he took out the ointments and bandages. " this may hurt a little bit" he said tending to my wounds. I sat still and made sure not to cry if it hurt. His hands felt nice and warm and I felt like I was having a massage. Kurayami and I tried to hold our giggles in. sesshomaru seemed to be studying. Then he looked at kurayami. " what?" she asked. he only stared. There was a faint sparkle in his eyes. Kurayami blushed. Then just like that my massage was over. Inuyasha stopped and helped me sit up. " are you feeling any better, nikooru?" he asked. I smiled and gave him a kiss. His ears perked up and he blushed. Then he leaned over and gave me a nice long kiss on the mouth. Sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed his sword. Then he pointed it at inuyasha. Kurayami put up a barrier that pushed me away and kept inuyasha locked up. " what are you guys doing?" I yelled. " take another look at your dream man" sesshomaru said. I looked at him and saw it. I got up and walked over to him. I scowled at him then forced my hand through his chest. " naraku!" I said. then the inuyasha looking demon turned into naraku. " hello" was all he said. " WHERE'S INUYASHA!" I shouted. He didn't answer. I slapped him in his face. " this isn't a joke!" I yelled. Then he disappeared and like that inuyasha reappeared. He was tied up and looked really confused. I jumped on him and gave him a big hug. Then I kissed him. He was still confused, but he was smiling and blushing. " what are you" he giggled. I stood up and my smile immediately turned to a frown. " I'm sorry, inuyasha. I hadn't found out naraku was impersonating you until it was too late" I said. " what do you mean?" he asked. holding me. " I… i… I kissed him!" I yelled. I cried in inuyasha's arms. I would have expected him to push me away, but he held me tighter. " it's ok. That means you were wanting to kiss me, right?" he said smiling. I nodded. It was morning already. I yawned and said " time for bed" " no, we still have to get those jewel shards back. Since naraku has them all, it looks like one fight should do it" inuyasha said. " actually, I kinda took them from him" I said. " why didn't you tell us?" inuyasha asked. " I didn't… want you to become a full demon…" answered. Inuyasha looked at me. " I've seen you full- demon and you scare me. I don't want you to be evil. You should really think about this, inuyasha. Once you turn full-demon the only way to turn back is to take the jewel back out, which may kill you. I don't want you to die. He put his hand around me. " so, what do we do with it?" Inuyasha asked. we stared. "I could protect it like kikyo did" kurayami gave me a stunned look and I covered my mouth. " I'm so sorry inuyasha" I said. he was silent. Then he smiled at me. " it's ok" he said cheerfully. I gave him a worried look. That night something worried me. Does inuyasha really like me? or does he still have feelings for kagome and kikyo? " inuyasha do you love me?" I asked. " of course I do" he said without hesitating. " but you still love kagome and kikyo too. Don't you?" I asked. he was silent. " I'm sorry" he said leaning on me. " I love you, inuyasha"**

**Ch. 19**

**That morning kurayami and I took inuyasha and sesshomaru with us to get yoko. " we have to go back to our time to get some more clothes and stuff" I said. " I'm ready." Yoko yelled. When we got to the well, the boys stopped. " that's right! That can't come. But sesshomaru can." I said. " if he came by my arrow, give something to inuyasha to help him come" kurayami suggested. I looked around. " I don't really have anything" I said. we sat for a moment. " your sword! It has a mixture of your and inuyasha's blood on it!" kurayami shouted. I took out my sword and handed it to inuyasha. He was hesitant, but then he took it. " you guys go through the well, but I stil don't know how I got here. I fell asleep and then came. Maybe I'm dreaming now…" I said slumping. Inuyasha came up to me and gave me a big kiss " could a dream do that?" he asked smiling. " YES!" I shouted. " well I know I'm not dreaming." Yoko said. " we'll think about it when we get to yoko's house" kurayami said. sesshomaru picked up kurayami and inuyasha picked me up. Then they jumped into the well. When we got out I was still in a bad mood. " she looks worse then you, sesshomaru" yoko whispered. I scowled at her and she ran into the kitchen. " mom, I'm back and I brought some friends." Stephanie said. me, inuyasha, and sesshomaru sat on her bed. " we're going over to kristen's house!" she said after packing some snax. " why am I still a half- demon?" I asked. " I don't know. it 's just like that" kurayami said. we left and went to kurayami's house. When we got there, sesshomaru didn't hesitate to make himself comfortable. He threw himself on her bed. I laughed. " he must be used to this lace" I said looking at kurayami. She smiled. " the first person I remember seeing was naraku, when I came. It was just a figure, but I'm sure a saw a baboon. Then I found you guys" I said. " naraku probably brought you here. Maybe he came through your closet" yoko said. " so how would I get back. The only way right now is to take a plane back to Tennessee" I said. " I could take you there. With my speed, it should only take a day or two to get there" inuyasha said. " I don't want to make you do that" I said. " I smell something!" I said. then naraku came up behind me and grabbed me by the neck. " I am already in a fucky mood. Don't mess with me!" I shouted throwing him to the floor. He was knocked out. Then I sat back down to think. " there has to be another well" yoko said. " or maybe…" I said walking towards naraku. I picked him up by his neck and said " how did you bring to the feudal era!" I shouted. " I'll tell you if you sleep with me" he said smiling. I was silent, then inuyasha came up and punched him in the stomach. He still only smiled. " my offer stands. In fact, if you just kiss me, I'll tell you. But inuyasha has to watch. " naraku said. I looked at inuyasha. He looked away and then back at me. " thankyou, trust me I'd rather be kissing you" I said. I got closer to naraku's face. Then he threw himself on me and started to kiss me. inuyasha picked him up and threw him out the window. Everyone looked at me. I sat back down and started thinking again. Then I looked at inuyasha. He seemed kinda sad. I got up and sat next to him. Then I leaned on him and smiled. He smiled and leaned his hand on mine. " I'm going to go take a shower. Can you watch them?" kurayami said. " sure. But I might not have to do much" I said back. Kurayami left and the room got kinda quiet. Then something popped up on the computer. It said "nikooru" I got up and sat in the chair. I clicked read massage. It said " I am waiting for you. I have been watching you for some time now and I like what I see. If you do me a favor I just may tell you how you can get home. I'll come to you. Tonight when everyone is sleeping be ready" then it ended. I noticed sesshomaru and inuyasha hovering over me. they were scowling at the computer. Inuyasha looked most upset. Then kurayami came in and said " what's everyone doing at my computer? Oh yeah, my mom said she would put out an extra towel incase you wanted to take a bath or a shower" " thank you. Ummm… we have a problem" I said. I let her read the massage and she said " naraku. How did he know you were here?" she asked. " I don't know. But he said he had been watching me for some time. And that if I did something for him he would tell me how to get home…' I looked at inuyasha. " I'm going to go take a bath" I said. " ok. I'll call you when dinner's ready" kurayami said back. **

**I went into the bathroom and undressed. Then I got into the tub. The water felt good. I hadn't taken a regular bath in forever. " I wonder if my parents are worried about me…" I said leaning back. Then the door opened. I looked and who else would it be? Or course, it was naraku. " you said you were coming tonight." Was all I said. " I lied. Any time we can be alone, count on me coming." He said smiling. Then he started to walk towards me. I didn't look at him. I was terrified, but I tried not to show it. Then he reached his hands out and grabbed me by the neck. Then he started to choke me. he pulled me out of the water and slammed me against the wall. He wouldn't let go of my neck. I smiled. Then he scowled at me. " why are you laughing?" he asked. " you forget I'm still half-demon" I said. " oh really?" he said smiling back. I looked down and saw I had no tail, claws, and I couldn't feel any of my powers. " you are just a regular human now" he said, " I can do whatever I want to you" 'goody goody for you!' I thought sarcastically. Then inuyasha opened the door, but he wasn't looking. " dinner's ready" " look at me inuyasha" I said. " no" he said back blushing. " if you don't I'll die" I said back. He looked and smiled until he saw naraku. The first thing he did was go for me. he grabbed me and took me out of the bathroom and ran to kurayami's room. When we got there, he took of the top part of his kimono and handed it to me. I put it on. Sesshomaru, yoko, and kurayami were confused. " inuyasha, I told you to tell her dinner was ready not pull her out of the tub1" kurayami laughed. " naraku" was all he said, trying not to show himself blushing. " he's in my house-" then we heard a scream. We all ran into the kitchen and naraku holding kurayami's mom. " let go of her!" kurayami shouted. Sesshomaru unsheathed his tenseiga and went for him. He let go of her and sesshomaru got her. " good catch, sesshy" kurayami said making him smile. " how come my powers are gone?" I asked. " there not. You still have your tail and everything." Yoko said. " he must have put an illusion spell on me" I said. then I felt a hand slide up my leg. " inuyasha!" I shouted, while slapping him. " I didn't do anything!" he said holding cheek. Then I turned around. " hey" naraku said. then he put up a barrier that kept me in and everyone else out. I tried backing up, but the barrier wouldn't let me. " there's nowhere to run now" naraku said smiling. Inuyasha and sesshomaru kept trying to break it, while kurayami tried to use her barrier to overpower his. I stared at him. Then inuyasha stopped. "nikooru!" he shouted. I couldn't move my body; I was in a trance. All I could do was stare. " move!" yoko shouted. " yoko get out of here!" kurayami shouted. Yoko looked at her. " it's going to get dangerous" kurayami said. yoko agreed and went into the kitchen to listen. All I had on was the top to inuyasha's kimono. There was a way out! Inuyasha's kimono was a fire rat one. So it was really strong. If I could find a way to force it against the barrier, while kurayami tries to overpower it, I can get out. But I'll have to take it off. I looked at kurayami and pointed to inuyasha's kimono. She knew what I meant. She focused on breaking my trance and I was able to move again. I stood up and naraku looked at me. kurayami began to focus on the barrier again and started to take off the kimono. Inuyasha looked at me. "sorry" was all I said. I took off the kimono and kept naraku's attention. He smiled. Then I smiled. Inuyasha looked like he was going to explode. " sesshomaru! Keep inuyasha away" I yelled. He went over and held inuyasha hands. " let go off me!" he yelled. Then my tail, ears, and claws came back. I put the kimono in front of me and threw it at the barrier. Then I used my iron reaver while it was on the barrier. The kimono went through and the barrier broke. There was an explosion and it made me fly forward. Sesshomaru let go off inuyasha and he went for me. inuyasha jumped in the air and caught me. I smiled at him and he blushed. When we landed I out his kimono back on and dropped to my knees. " hey, kurayami? It seems like naraku sees us naked more then the boys do. That's not good." I said. inuyasha came over to me. " then we'll just have to spend even more time with the boys" kurayami said smiling. " right?" she looked at inuyasha and sesshomaru. They blushed. I stood up and kurayami's brother came in. he saw me in inuyasha's kimono, inuyasha shirtless, kurayami in a robe, and sesshomaru laying on the bed. " you know what? I'm not even going to ask. Dinners ready. Man, my sister a weird friends" he said on his way out. When he was gone kurayami and I laughed at him. " ok. Kurayami do you have any clothes I could where?" I asked. she gave me a pair of jeans and a shirt. I let my hair hang so it would dry. We all went out into the kitchen. " what ever happened to naraku?" yoko asked. We all stopped. " dammit!" we all shouted. We went back into the room, but he was gone. " let's go. I'm hungry!" yoko shouted. We had steak, potatoes, all the goods! We ate back in kurayami's room. We were silent for a while. " so what do you want to do?" I asked. inuyasha and sesshomaru weren't listening to us. They were too busy scarfing down their steaks. " guess I'm never going home. But wait! All I have to do is sleep with naraku!" I said sarcastically. I leaned on inuyasha and soon after fell asleep. When I woke up it was late that night and everyone was asleep. Kurayami was sleeping with sesshomaru under their own blanket. And may I say THEY WERE VERY CLOSE! I looked back and inuyasha had his arm around me. we too shared a blanket. I cuddled closer to him. His ears twitched. I turned around and faced him while I was laying down. I gave him a big hug. And curled under his arm. "inuyasha" I whispered. His ears twitched, which meant he could hear but didn't want to listen. I shoved him and he opened his eyes. " how long have a been asleep?" I asked. it must not have been fully awake because he grabbed me and cuddled me. I got the chills. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up nobody was here. But then I heard noises in the kitchen. I looked at the clock and it was 1:35 in the morning. I went into the kitchen and saw everyone talking. They looked at me and smiled. " sup, sleepy head? You wanna play with us? It's truth or dare." Kurayami asked. " sure" I said still half asleep. " then she had a wicked smile. " it's your turn. Truth or dare?" she smiled. " ummmm. Dare" I said yawning. I sat next to inuyasha who was eating a popsicle. " ha! I dare you to… kiss inuyasha!" she said. sesshomaru looked up. Inuyasha blushed. " and if you don't… I'll call naraku. I'm sure he would want to play" she said. I gave her scowl. Then I looked at inuyasha, who was still blushing. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " oh yeah. Did I forget to mention it had to be on the lips?" she said sarcastically. I leaned close to inuyasha and stared deep in his eyes. Then yoko came up and pushed me, causing me to kiss inuyasha. I didn't want to stop. Inuyasha was still blushing. he even started to smile. I stopped and stared at sesshomaru. He gave me a confused look. " your turn, sesshomaru. You have to… I don't know. It has to be something you normally wouldn't do. I know! You have to tell kurayami that you love her, because we all know you do. Then to finish it up, you have to give her a big SMOOCH" I said making him blush. He looked at her. Kurayami smiled at him, and his face turned redder. " go on, or I will tell rin you hate her!" I said. he looked stunned at what I said. " oh don't give me that look! Like she would believe me anyway" I said. he only stared at kurayami.**

**Ch. 20**

" **what are you waiting for? We all know you have been dying to do this" I said. he still didn't go. Kurayami looked hurt. He didn't want to kiss her.she left and went into her room. Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru. " don't worry, I was kidding about the whole rin thing" I said going in after kurayami. Sesshomaru sat down. Inuyasha looked at him with sympathy. Surprisingly he didn't leave in after me. he went over to seshomaru and sat next to him. Then he leaned on him. Sesshomaru was astonished. He would have killed inuyasha, but he just sat there. Kurayami was crying in her pillow. " it's ok. You know seshomaru. He won't show any of his feelings if anyone is around. I'm sure it was killing him that he chose not to kiss you" I said. she looked up. " your right" yoko came in. " they're sitting next to each other!" she screamed. We peaked around the corner and saw the cutest thing. " awwww. They look like little puppies!" I yelled. Then I quickly covered my mouth. Inuyasha's ear twitched and sesshomaru opened an eye. 'nikooru, tell kurayami to stay out here. Take inuyasha in the room with you' he said. 'wow, are we sharing thoughts?' I asked. 'yes. Go" he said back. I walked over to the sleeping inuyasha. I touched his ears and they twitched again. I put him on my back and carried him into the bedroom. Kurayami and sesshomaru were alone. As soon as it was quiet, sesshomaru got up and walked over to kurayami. He pulled her into him and said "I'm sorry I hurt you. It will never happen again" kurayami smiled, then they looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed. Then they heard a scream. They ran in and saw inuyasha pinned to the wall and me tied to the bed. Inuyasha struggling to get out but he couldn't. " great timing. At least he didn't get in my pants!" I yelled sarcastically. They tried to come in but there was a barrier. "FUCK!" I yelled. Naraku appeared. " you rang?" he said smiling. " you know that's not what I meant. When inuyasha gets free, he's going to kick your ass! Right, inuyasha" I said. inuyasha nodded. He was too afraid of what might be coming next. Then this sensation to make love to inuyasha came over me. " inuyasha" I said giving him sexy eyes. He looked around and blushed. Then he was free. He fell to the floor and my chains broke too. Kurayami, sesshomaru, and yoko were trying to get through the barrier, but then they couldn't even see past it. I walked over to inuyasha. He started to turn red all over. Naraku was pushed out of the barrier and boy did he look pissed. He looked at them then disappeared. I kept walking to inuyasha. Then I sat in his lap. He was RED! " I thought we should spend a little time together. Alone." I said twisting his ears. He got the chills. 'what's wrong with me?' I asked myself. I pushed inuyasha down so now I was on top of him while he was laying down. He froze. Then my face lowered to his. I kissed him and I think he liked it. Then my head started to hurt and I passed out.**

**When I woke up I was on kurayami's bed, and there was a cold washcloth on my forehead. I looked around and inuyasha was sitting very far from me. " inuyasha, you look mad. What happened? Did I do something? Damn my head hurts. Oh go" I said falling back to the bed. I started to breath hard and I got really hot. Then all of a sudden my old wound from inuyasha (in my stomach) reopened. I started to scream. Inuyasha ran up to me. he could see the blood and saw I was burning up. " are you mad at me, inuyasha?" I whispered. " no, of course not" he said. looking like he was about to cry. Then my heart started to pulsate fast. Tehn I felt myself become stronger. I got out of the bed and inuyasha looked at me strangely. I looked down and my fighting kimono had changed. It was dark blue with light blue strips of cloth. My tail was stronger and my ears could hear things from mikes away. "you're a full demon" inuyasha said. kurayami, yoko, sesshomaru came in. only when sesshomaru came in he started to growl at me. "sesshomaru it's me" I said. " you are surrounded by a dark ora. You are evil. You are not nikooru" he said. " yes she is" he said. then all of a sudden I turned half demon again. With al that energy gone I fell to my knees and inuyasha caught me. " she's still too weak" inuyasha whispered while holding me. I opened my eyes. I truned around and lied on inuyasha's lap. " what happened to me?" I asked. " you are like inuyasha. Full demon blood runs through you, but it will one day consume you" sesshomaru said. "thanks for the support" I said. I stood up and limped to kurayami's closet. "why can't you just to the feudal era through your closet?" I asked. " I don't know. Well I never really tried. We can see if it works" kurayami said. I opened the closet and naraku was standing there. "Shit!" I yelled while naraku grabbed me and pulled me in. inuyasha quick to follow. "what the fuck?" kurayami shouted. They got up and tried to open her closet door, but it wouldn't budge. " we'll have to go to yoko's. hurry" kurayami yelled while picking up yoko and jumping on sesshomaru's back. They ran quickly to yoko's house and went through the closet, but wqhen they got back, there was no sign of inuyasha, naraku, or nikooru. Sesshomaru couldn't even smell them. **

**(back with me)**

" **what the hell? I'm going to beat the fuck out of you, naraku" I yelled slapping him in the face. I looked around and we were back at his castle. Inuyasha was tied up and so were kagura and kana. "inuyasha!" I yelled. He was passed out. Naraku started to slide his hand up my leg. I went to punch him in the stomach, but he caught me hand. "I can make you full again" was all he said. " it was you that turned me full demon!" I yelled trying to escape his grasp. He smiled. " why would I want to become a full demon? I am happy just the way I am. And I get to be with my inuyasha. He is so way cuter then you. And he isn't sexually addicted to me!" I yelled. He let go of me and I ran to inuyasha. "inuyasha! Wake up" I yelled. " he as been put in a deep sleep. There's nothing you can do. He is the same way he was when kikyo pinned him to the tree. You want to know a secret?" naraku said. I scowled at him. " I made it look like you did thid to him. So now he believes you betrayed him. Funny, yes?" he said smiling. I looked back at inuyasha. " please wake up, inuyasha. I need you" I whispered in his ear. It twitched. Naraku paused and his smile turned into a frown. "what did you do?" he scowled. I was confused. I went close to inuyasha again. "please, inuyasha. Come back. If you don't there's no telling what naraku may do you us" I said. his eyes slowly opened. I looked at narakua nd grinned. Surprisingly he grinned back. I turned around and inuyasha's eyes were red and he had purple scratches on his face. He's a full demon! "damn you, naraku! I'd come over there and fuinish you off if you didn't-" I was cut off. Something was touching my back. I turned around and inuyasha was out his chains. I smiled and hugged him. " inuyasha, I'm so-" inuyasha forced his hand through my stomach. He smiled. I held my stomach and stepped back, but then stepped forward again. " I don't care if you do kill me. I would never leave you, inuyasha" I said. he picked me up by my neck and said "you should've ran while you had the chance!" he smiled and through me again against the wall. I started to cough. " I can't have you die. So I will make you fight" naraku said. I started to fell stronger and my kimono changed to blue again. I stood up. " wrong choice, naraku!" I yelled running towards him, but inuyasha jumped in the way. I jumped back. Since I was full demon I had new powers. "siren's meow!" I yelled. Everything went silent and inuyasha and naraku looked at me. I started to sing a beautiful song that would make anyone who was my friend or liked me come. I danced gracefully like a cat. Inuyasha, still in his full demon form, began to walk towards me. and so did naraku. Then out of the blue koga appeared. "hey, cutie! You called?" he said smiling. Inuyasha had regained control of his mind. " nikooru" he said smiling. He walked in front of me and turned around to face naraku. Both inuyasha and koga were prepared to die for me. where was everyone else? Then there was a big explosion. Sesshomaru, kurayami, yoko, sango, miroku, hikaku, ginta, keade, jaken and rin, and shippo came walking in. they all came in and walked in front of me. "you guys" I said. I was out of energy. Once I use the siren's meow, I'm an open target. So I had to take the chance if no one came. They all smiled at me. " we'll protect you" sesshomaru said. last thing I remember was inuyasha walking towards me, then I fainted.**

**ch. 21**

**I woke up because I heard explosions. I opened my eyes and saw everyone fighting. Sango, miroku, ship, yoko, kurayami, seshomaru, koga, and inuyasha. It seemed that inuyasha, sesshomaru, and koga were fighting naraku, while the others were fighting his demons. I sat up and saw keade with a wet cloth. " nay, child. You need to rest. Let the others take care of the battle." Keade said. I smiled. Then I looked at everyone battling. I saw miroku, sango, and shippo get thrown to the ground. Three sticks flew and went through all three of them. " shippo!" yoko said running towards shippo. Then another stick flew and she was hit. "sango" miroku said scooting closer to her. " keade, go help them. NOW" I yelled. She went over and stitched up their wounds. I stood up and inuyasha, koga, and sesshomaru looked at me. I scowled at naraku, who smiled at me. I jumped over to where inuyasha, sesshoamru, and koga were. " nikooru, you should be resting" inuyasha said. " cutie, don't worry. We'll take care of this monster" koga said. " you need to lay down" seshomaru said. then kurayami walked over to us. " guess it's time for the final battle" she said smiling. We all stared at naraku. Kurayami put up a barrier that kept naraku in. I then powered up and spirit breaker, while sesshomaru and inuyasha unsheathed their swords and koga got ready. "what are you doing, wretch?" naraku yelled. I put my spirit breaker in the air and said " getting ready to kill you!" I threw the spirit breaker at him. Inuyasha combined it with his backlash wave, seshomaru combined it with his tokijin attack, and koga combined it with his spirit kick. At the last minute, kurayami put down the barrier and the bomb that contained all of our attacks hit him. Sango, miroku, shippo, keade and yoko all looked up. The fog cleared and there was nothing there. I smiled, but I happiness was cut short. We saw kikyo and kagome holding their bows and ready to fire. They shot out their arrows and both were aimed at me. " nikooru!" inuyasha shouted. The arrows were blocked by kana's mirror and then blow back at them by kagura's dance of blades. " kagura. Kana" I said. kagura looked at me and smiled. " it's the least I can do. I mean you just freed me" was all she said. then she and kana disappeard. The arrows went for them but kikyo used a barrier and blocked it. Kagome looked at inuyasha. He seemed to be crying. Her eyes told him she loved him and she would be back. His eyes said I love you too and I will wait. Then they disappeared. I put my head down and walked off. Inuyasha didn't notice, but everyone else did. "nikooru" they all said with sympathy. I looked at them then kept walking. He knew he still loved her, I mean them. I can't believe him! I thought he came to save me. I was stopped by rin. She seemed like she had been bit up. " rin!" I yelled catching her when she fell. " it horrible. A monster came and took jaken and ah un. I barely escaped with my life. Where is lord sesshomaru?" she asked just before passing out. I picked her up. " don't worry, rin. I'll take you to him." I said running as fast as I could towards the castle. When I got there they were still there. " sesshomaru!" I yelled. He turned around and saw me. everyone else turned around too. Inuyasha looked at me. his eyes said he loved me, but he couldn't forget about kikyo and kagome. So he has decided to leave me. I paused and my eyes started to water. I quickly wiped my eyes and ran to sesshomaru. I handed him rin and he held her. I looked me sadly. " she said a demon came and took jaken and ah un. She said she wanted to see you" i said. he looked at her and rubbed her face. He looked very sad. He looked at kurayami and she nodded. " let's go" she said. her and sesshomaru and rin left to go after the monster. " can I come" I asked trying to find a reason to get away from inuyasha. " sure you can" kurayami said. she jumped on sesshomaru's back and we were off. Everyone looked at inuyasha and scowled.**

**(with sesshomaru, kurayami, rin, and me) **

"**so where exactly are we going?" asked trying to keep up with sesshomaru. " I can smell jaken's scent" he said. a few minutes later we were done with the monster. " that didn't take long" I said. " lord sesshomaru, I am so happy you came for me!" jaken said with his eyes teary. " we came so he could beat the shit out of the demon that hurt rin and that's all" kurayami said kicking him. Sesshomaru was still holding rin very close to him, because she had not yet woken up. Kurayami looked like a mom and sesshomaru looked like the father. Of course rin was the child. I smiled and they looked at me. " you guys look like a family. Kuraymi, you're the mom, sesshomaru, you're the dad, and little rin is you baby." I said. they blushed. We began to walk back to the camp when a scent crossed my nose. " you guys go ahead. I'll meet you there" I said. then inuyasha stepped out of the bushes. " you didn't have to come, inuyahsa. Your eyes told me everything" I said without looking behind me. inuyasha walked up to me and held me. " I can't leave you no matter how I try" inuyasha said. " but you can't leave them either, can you?" I said turning around and holding him back. **

**Ch. 22**

**He didn't answer. I looked at him. He still didn't answer. I tried to let go off him, but he wouldn't let me. I tried to hate him, but I couldn't. then koga appeared and he let go. " hey, cutie! What are you doing with this mutt-face?" koga said trying to get him annoyed. Inuyasha was silent. " hi, koga. How are you? Thank you so much for coming to svae me" I said walking towards him. Inuyasha looked up. I gave koga a hug and smiled. Koga blushed and inuyasha's face turned red with anger. I gave inuyasha a look that said "I can make you jealous too. see?" inuyasha blushed. He could read it. " well I have to go now, cutie" koga said running off. Inuyasha smiled. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to the camp. When we got there kurayami, yoko, sesshomaru, and rin were all asleep. Rin was sleeping under sesshomaru's arm again and kurayami was sleepy under sesshomaru's other arm. Yoko was sleepy on kurayami's head. I shook my head and smiled. Inuyasha was probably wandering how he got two human's to like him. " I hate to say this, but poor jaken" I said. I untied one of my clothes and laid it on jaken. " I'm so happy I'm a half-demon again. I can't stand having all that power" I said. inuyasha was confused. " why?" he asked. " because if I had all that power, you wouldn't have to protect me now would you?" I said. inuyasha sat down and I lied on his lap. It's beautiful. Wait! It's a new moon" I said. then all of a sudden me and inuyasha turned human. " damn" he said. " don't worry, inuyasha. I'll protect you" I said cuddling with him. He blushed and we fell asleep. **

**When I woke up, everyone was still here. I lied there for a moment then sat up. I turned around and inuyasha was still sleeping peacefully. I can't wake him up. I slowly got up and walked over to the lake. "good morning, nikooru." Said a voice. I turned around and kurayami was awake too. We went to the river and sat down. " so, what are we going to do now that naraku is dead?" I asked. " yeah, we have all of the jewel shards in our possession, so what's next?" kurayami asked. it was quiet then I heard foot steps. Sesshomaru and inuyasha were behind us. Inuyasha sat next to me and sesshomaru sat down next to kurayami. " are you guys going to go back home?" inuyuasha asked. " we don't know. Kurayami and yoko can go, but I still have no way of returning" I said. " what if you just return. Every time we say we are going to go to yoko's house, we go there. Why don't we just say we're going to your house" sesshomaru said. ' well, I guess we could try." I said. we walked over to the well. " ok, let's go to my house" I said. I got on inuyasha's back and kurayami got on sesshomaru's back. They jumped in the well and we ended up in my closet. " so guess this means he went through my closet" I said. right when I came out buttercup and snowball, my cats, ran up to me. " buyo? Kirara?" inuyasha asked. " no, buttercup and snowball. My partners in crime." I said. I picked buttercup up and gave her a kiss on her nose. Inuyasha looked upset. " don't worry, inuyasha" I said giving him a kiss on his nose too. Sesshomaru paused when he saw my sesshy plush. " what the hell!" he asked. I decided to just let him figure out what it was. Inuyasha saw me inu backpack. He got confused quickly. " maybe you should put this stuff up" yoko said. we all turned around. " when I heard you were coming I jumped in nikooru's back" she said. we all laughed. Then my dad came in and I explained everything. He was ok with it and left for work. " I want to take inuyasha to school with me!" I yelled out. "ok, but I get to take sesshomaru!" kurayami yelled. They left to go back to kristen's house and I told inuyasha to go take a shower. I got undressed and started to look for some clothes while inuyasha took a shower. Then he came in my room naking saying "how do I turn it on?" he pause when he saw me naked. I didn't even bother to turn around, because I saw him in the mirror. I grabbed a blanket it him on the head. When he was done, I gave him a hat a some of my dad's clothes. "inuyasha, I want you to be on your best behavior. Ok?' I said. he nodded. He looked so cute. When we got to school, I pulled him into my class. "ok, today we are studying the Feudal Era. Who knows what a kitsune is?" my teacher asked. I looked at inuyasha. He raised his hand. " a shape shifting fox demon?" he said back. "correct!" the day went by quickly and as we were going to the bus, some girls come out of no where and say "hey, can we have your autograph? We think your cute!" the girls giggled. Inuyasha sat there. I grabbed his hand and yelled "he's mine!" then I dragged him off. He looked at me and I blushed. When we got home I went into my room and changed. "inuyasha, you can come in now" I said. he came in and sat down on the bed. Then the closet door opened. It was kurayami, yoko, and sesshomaru. Kurayami did not look happy. "today was horrible!" she yelled. "what happened?" I asked. "I looked at sesshomaru and he was pissed off. "today, the most popular boy came up to me and kissed me!" she yelled. I was silent. "then sesshomaru came up and punched him!" she yelled. I smiled. I gave seshomaru a thumbs up. "well you know how protective he is of you" I said taking sesshomaru's side. She calmed down. Hen she looked at seshomaru and gave him a kiss. "how was your day?" she asked. then I went to a bad mood. " on our way to the bus, like hundreds of girls came up to inuyasha and asked him for his autograph, because they thought he was cute!" I yelled. " and what did you say?" she asked. " I grabbed his hand and yelled 'he's mine!' " I said innocently. I got us some snacks and we ate. **

**Ch. 23**

**we had steak for dinner. it was friday so i ws getting packed up so we could leave that night. "ok, i'm ready, inuyasha. let's head over to kristen's" i said. we went in my closet and came out in kurayami's room. "we're ready too" kurayami said. then yoko's house was next. when we came out yoko was waiting at the door ready to go back and see shippo. we went into the closet and were back in the fuedal era. while we were walking back to the camp, rin came up and stopped in front of sesshomaru. "what are you doing here, rin?" sesshomaru said getting down on one knee. "you left me and i got scared..." rin said starting to cry. then she hugged him. we all stared. how cute! sesshomaru picked her up and put her on his back. then we walked back to the camp only to see it had been destroyed. we stood there for a minute. "what in the world happened here?" i asked. everyone was silent. then we looked at rin who was still in sesshomaru's arms. she leaned up and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek. then she disappeared. sesshomaru's was speechless. "no..." was all he said. we looked around until we moved a couple peaces of wood and found two bodies. "rin! jaken!" kurayami and i shouted. "stay back!..." sesshomaru yelled. he walked over to rin and cradled her in his arms. we saw a tear fall down is eyes. kurayami went up to him and put her arm around him. he loooked at her with his eyes full of tears. then she started to cry. he layed her down on the floor and unsheathed his tenseiga. he swung it and rin's cheeks started to show color. he picked her up and cradled her in his arms again. she opened her eyes and saw sesshomaru. "lord... sesshomaru?" she said touching his face, then she fell asleep. then he revived jaken. "oh thank you, lord sesshomaru!" was all he said. "we can stay with keada at her village" inuyasha suggested. we walked over to the village and she was more then happy to let us stay. me and inuyasha had our own room, jaken had his own room, and kurayami, rin, and sesshomaru had their own room. inuyasha sat up against the wall and i st on the mat. "are you mad at me, inuyasha"i said. "no, nikooru, why?" he said. "nothing. it's just your sitting very far away from me and i didn't know if i did something. there's room if you get tired" i said blushing. he looked at me and blushed. i stopped blushing and didn't even smile. i layed down and put my head under the covers.'did i do something?' i thought. then i heard the covers rumple and i turned around. inuyasha was laying next to me, but he facing a different direction. i scooted away from him. "i love you. good night" i said without feeling. i woke up and was very cold. it looked like it was 2:00 in the morning. then everything around me went blue. like time had froze. "i would've just warned you to stay away, but i'm told you never head warnings. so i will make you" said a voice. then all of a sudden my body was thrown acroos the room and into the wall. then i felt like i was getting punched. inuyasha woke up an saw me. but to him it was like i was getting beat up by someone invisible. then whoever was fighting me forced their hand throught mychest, but to inuyasha a hole had just appeaared in my chest and blood started to squirt out. then everything went back to normal and i could see inuyasha again. i looked at him then fell to the floor. when i woke up, keade was stitching up my wound. then i got up and walked out side. "let me help you" said a voice. i turned around and saw inuyasha. i goton his back but did not speak. then kurayami, yoko, rin, jaken, and sesshomaru appeared. i got off of inuyasha's back and limped over to kurayami. "looks like something was trying to get to us" she said. then there was an explosion and everyone looked at me. while they we facing a different directio, the jewel (fully restored) started to blacken. i took it out of my pocket and started at it. then the glass broke and the jewel went inside of me. my eyes turned black and were empy with no life in them. i turned around, i looked at everyone. immediatly sesshomaru pushed back the other s and unsheathed his tokijin. "who are you?" he asked. "that's nikooru!" yoko said happy of her knowledge. "who i am is none of you rconcern. this is the last warning to those who will try to oppose me in the future." the voise said using me to talk. then the jewels came out of my body and flew off. "the jewels!" kurayami shouted. i fell to my knees and inuyasha caught me. "what happened?" i asked. "it seems we have a new enemy..."inuyasha said watching the jewel disappeared. **

**ch. 24**

**"did i lose the jewel again?" i asked. inuyasha smiled at me.**

**i looked at the date. "that's why inuyasha was acting so weired. exactly 50 years tomarrow, will be when kikyo bound inuyasha to the sacred tree." i said. inuyasha was sitting at the sacred tree. i walked up to him. "inuyasha? are you allright?" i asked. he didn't answer. "you don't have to speak with me, but i just want you to know i know what today is. well, i love you." i said walking off. i went to the side of the well and sat down.i din't feel confortable, soi tried to find a hot spring. when i found one, i got undressed and got in. "this feels great, but it would be greater if inuyasha was here" i said. then naraku apeared. "no! i don't believe it. i killed you!" i yelled. he smiled. i began to shake with horror. "i killed you..." i said. he got in the hot spring and walked towards me. "i killed you..." i said again. i couldn't stop saying it. "i killed you..." i repeated. i touched my shoulder and i couldn't help what i did next. i let out a terrifying scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i yelled. i didn't stop until inuyasha came. "nikooru-" he stopped when he saw naraku. naraku smiled and then disappeared, making me disappear with him. "inuyasha!" i yelled disappearing. when i reapeared i was wearing a long beautiful prietess's dress. "what am i doing here?" i asked myself. "you are getting ready to become my women" said a voice. then naraku appeared. "i'm not marrying you" i said. he smiled. "oh but i have all the guests here and everything" he said sarcastically. "what did you do to them?" i asked. "look for yourself" was all he said. i looked through the door and saw sesshomaru, kurayami, inuyasha, koga,and yoko tied up. what really surprised me was that he even had sesshomaru pinned down! "marry me or they'll die!" he said. i stood up and held his hand. "let's get this over with..." was all i said. we walked out and everyone looked up. i didn't look at inuyasha, and he understood he was making me do this. we got to the end of the end of the room and he looked me in the eyes. surprisingly his eyes looked pure. "i love you, nikooru" he said. he got his face closer to mine and kissed me. i looked at inuyasha and koga and they wouldn't watch. then a demon came and turned their face. it was making them watch. then he stopped and looked at me again. then he hugged me. "i love you so much" he said softly. "that's it. get your ditry hands off of her. cutie, beat the fuck out of him!" koga shouted. i stood there. "you don't have to do this for us!" inuyasha yelled. "this nonsence has gone on long enough." sesshomaru said easily breaking out of his chains. he unsheathed his tokijin and ran towards naraku. naraku picked me up and jumped of. sesshomaru used his poison claw and destroyed everyone else's chains. inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and also went after naraku and so did koga. naraku set me down and told me he would protect me. i sat down. there was nothing i could do. inuyasha jupmed in front of me and picked me up. WHAT AM I? SOME BEAN BAG AND EVERYONE'S PLAYING HOT POTATO? "are you allright?" inuyasha asked me. i didn't look at me. he cuddled with me then continued to run. i blushed. "i promise i will come back for you, my love" naraku sai disappearing. inuyasha stopped running and sat me down. then he cuddled me again, like a dog begging for attention. **

**when we got back to the village i told inuyasha to follow me. we went to the sacred tree and sat down. "i love you so much, inuyasha" i said. i looked at him then jumped on him. i kissed him and layed on tp of him. he blushed and gave me a confused look. then i started to kiss him again only longer. this time he kissed me back. whie he kissed me he pulled me closer and closer to him. i could go on like this forever. "i love you, nikooru" he said after we stopped kissing. i continued to lay on him. kurayami and sesshomaru were in the bushes. " how come we don't kiss like that?" kurayami said. then she walked off. "wha-" sesshomaru said following kurayami. "i want to... make ...-' i was about to say but thought about my words. "you want to make what?" inuyasha said squeazing me again. " love" i said blushing. he looked at me and blushed. " are you sure?" he said after a long silence. "or course i am..." i said blushing again. 'he's going to say no, and then he's going to hate me forver. damn i'm stupid!' i thought. he took me off of him and sat me down in front of me. then he looked at me seriously. then what he did next really surprised me. he started to untie my kimono. i blushed when he pulled down the sleeves. my whole top was showing. "inuyasha?" i said. my whole body turned red. he took off the top part of his kimono. he stared at me. then he pulled me into him and started to kiss me. DAMN DID THIS FEEL GOOD! i layed on top of him and we kept kissing. we kept on doing this until we got tired. then we stopped. i was still on him, and i laid my head on his chest. he stroked my back and i scratched his ears. then we fell asleep. we were so happy, but then we heard noises. both of our ears twitched. i sat up still sitting on him. i got off and pulled my kimono over me. he put the top of his kimono back on and took out his tetsusaiga. i was still thinking about what we were just doing. i smiled and inuyasha saw me in the back of his eye. he blushed. "i guess no one was there" he said blushing. i walked over to him and leaned on him. he hugged me and we kissed. "let's go back to camp. we've been gone for a while" inuyasha said. i put my kimono on and walked back hand in hand. when we got there kurayami was laying on sesshomaru. inuyasha sat against a tree and i sat on him. "it's beautiful" i said looking up at the sky. "yes it is" inuyasha said looking at me. "i was talking about the moon" i said blushing. "i was talking about you" inuyasha said kissing me. "someone's still full of energy" i said making him blush. then we fell asleep. i woke up in the middle of the night. i was still on inuyasha. " look at them. they look so cute. sesshomaru, kurayami, and rin look like a family. i wish i had little one to take of" i said. inuyasha woke up. what i said made him feel guilty. "sorry" he said. " for what, inuyasha?" i asked. " that we don't have a rin" he said. " i'm fine. as long as i have you, i'm happy." i said kissing. he still seemed upset. "we could... have one..."he said blushing. did he just say what i think he said? i looked at him, but then the sun started to rise. it was so bright. "wait a minute. that's an energy blast!" i yelled. seshomaru heard me and quickly grabbed rin and kuraymi and jumped off. inuyasha picked me up and jumped out of the way. we looked at the damage it caused. "wha the hell was that?" i asked. sesshomaru and inuyasha walked off. "where are they going?" i said. then me and kurayami followed. rin stayed with ah-un and jaken. "hello?" kurayami shouted. they kept walking. then we ran in front of them. "what's wrong?" i asked. they were silent. well we fund another view of the moon and sat down. me with inuyasha and kurayami with sesshomaru, but they went somewhere else. i sat in inuyasha's lap. i started to scratch his ears. i guess they were very sensitive, because his knees buckled and he fell forward. (on me)he looked up and blushed. "sorry" he said. "who's complaining?" i said. he rolled over then scooted next to me. we looked up at the sky and saw the full moon. "wow" i said. "..." inuyasha hesitated. "what?" i asked. "i uhh i ahevto go" he said rushing off. i sat up and wacthed him jump away. then sesshomaru came out of no where. "hey, sesshie" i said. he sat down next to me ."do you know what time it is?" he asked. "no. why?" i asked back. "why do you think inuyasha has been all over you today?" sesshy asked. "i don't know" i said. "it's mating season..." was all he said. i froze. "what did you just say?" i asked.**

**ch. 25**

**"mating-" sesshomaru was interrupted. "i know what you said! but why wouldn't he tell me? and how does this whole 'mating season' thing work?" i asked sesshomaru. "he probably was too afraid of what you would say. it works like this: during mating season we get kinda..wild."he said hesitating. "we have an uncontrolable sensation to make love. so if he's ever blushed out of nowhere, it's probably because he's trying to control himself. he left because he knew he would try to touch you if he hadn't." sesshomaru said. "is it just with me or with any girl?" i asked. "only with the person we love..." he said. i smiled at him. "that's probably why your not with kurayami right now. isn't it?" i said hinting at him. he blushed and gave me a scowl. "don't worry. i'll let you tell her when you start touching her" i said laughing. he got up and left. 'i wouldn't mind inuyasha touching me. but the way sesshomaru says it, it sounds more like rape' i thought. then i saw inuyasha at the sacred tree. he seemed a little fustrated. "inuyasha?" i said sitting next to him. he looked at me then scotted away. "look, you don't have to hide it. i know why your acting this way" i said touching his ears. he blushed and his hand went for mine, but then he pulled it back. "it's more important then you think. 'Mating' as in 'making love' and 'making love' as in children. your only 14(i'm really 12, but if i'm that young the story wouldn't be that interesting!). i'm 16 (really 18, but i want him to be younger). it just wouldn't be right. i can't make you have the burden of a child on your shoulders. at least not right now" he said. i understood and agreed. i leaned on his shoulder. "but couldn't you stop yourself?" i asked. "i wouldn't know. but i dout it. i've never done it before. i'm usually alone and without friends so there wouldn't be anyone to hide from" he said. this was horrible. "how long is mating season?" i asked ready to hear the rest of the bad news. "... 7 days..." he said. i sighed. "damn my age!" i said under my breath. i think he heard me, because he smiled. " can i at least kiss you before i go home for a week?" i said. he nodded. i kissed him. "why are you going home?" he asked grabbing my arm. i can seee he couldn't hold back much longer. i pointed to his hand and he knew what i meant. "let me atlest take you to the well" he said picking me up. he put me on his back and started towards the well. while he was running, i could feel his hand rubbing against my butt and up and down my thigh. i got the chills. 'i'm going to have to go without this for a week!' i thought. when we got to the well, he took his time leting me off his back. when i finally got off, he gave me long look. he was begging me not to go! i went to give him one last kiss before he kicked in full time. then he went close to me fast and kissed me. only this kiss was different then the others. he made it very long and he even gave me tongue! i was in heaven. then he started to pull me tightly into him. oh damn! i was too late. he was ready for some loving! i enjoyed what i got, but i knew i had to leave. i let him hold me longer, just for a minute until he started to put his hands into my pants! then he started to purr the most beautiful purr i had ever heard. i kept kissing him. i don't care if i do get pregnet, i love inuyasha. we fell to the grass and he was on top of me. while still kissing me, he began to untie my blouse. he took it off and then started to unbutton my bra. that was the line.. for now. he had to stop. i tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. he kept kissing me. 'this is what sesshomaru meant' i said very tired. "please stop, inuyasha" i said loosing my breath. it was getting very hard to breathe and i could barley move because i was so tired. there it was. inuyasha was raping me. but it wasn't his fault. i had to find a way to get to him, before it was too late. touching his ears would just make him want more. 'what do i do?' i asked myself. i continued kissing him while thinking of a plan. then i saw sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye. he used his poison claw and knoked inuyasha off of me. that made him regain control of himslef. "hurry up and get out of here"he said. he gave sesshomaru a look that said 'thank you!'. before i left i stopped and asked inuyasha "you never told me you could purr like that." "you never asked" he said standing up and going in for more. "i love you, inuyasha" i said sighing. he was whimpering. i jumped into the well and was on my way home. he looked at sesshomaru. "thank you" he said with his head down. "what will you do now? you know very well that kikyo and kagome are stil here and you could go for them now that nikooru is gone. you still love them, so there's a 99 chance of you doing that" sesshomaru said helping his brother up. "i don't know. maybe if i stay with you- could i stay with you? if i try anything just beat me up enough for me to regain control" he said begging his brother. "fine" sesshomaru said turning around. inuyasha smiled and began to follow his older brother. "don't worry, inuyasha. this is just a faze since you're in your teen age. in a year or two you won't have to worry about anything like this happening" he said soothing inuyasha.**

**Ch. 26**

**i slowly got out of the closet then realized i was in kurayami's room. she was here too. she was crying in her pillow. "what's wrong?" i said. "seshomaru hates me. he as been avoiding me all day!" she cried. "i can tell you why" i said. she looked at me. "seshomaru will probably kill me for telling you this, but... it's mating season" i said. "what?" she asked. "mating season is... how do i say this?... it's when the boys get horny. and they can't control themselves when they're with the ones they love. you make sure you stay away from him. it lasts 7 days. so i'm coming home. inuyasha... he just tried to rape me" i said quietly. kurayami was surprised. "yep, that's how seriou this is. sesshomaru had to come and pry him off. i was having the time of my life, but when they say 'mate' they mean 'mate' as in kids. and those don't stop until then" i said. she dried her tears. "oh yeah, i came here on accident but i guess it worked out" i smiled. "you want to stay? we can eat dinner or something. i don't think you want to go back home" she smiled. i stayed at her house for the week and then saturday it was time to head back to the feudal era. we went into her closet then came out in the feudal era. when we stepped out of the well, we were surpised to see seshomaru sitting there. "you're back" he said showing a little of his great happiness. "where's inuyasha?" i asked. "because he is half demon his mating season 'feaver' won't end until tonight. the night of the new moon." he said. "oh. do you think it would be safe to go see him now?" i asked. he nodded. right when i started walking, kurayami jumped sesshomaru and started kissing him. it seemed she couldn't control HE self now. but i didn't see sesshomaru complaining! i went looking for inuyasha and my nose told me he was at the sacred tree. when i got there i saw him with kagome and she was naked! he was on top of her and they were making love. the way that could cause kagome to get pregnet. it didn't look like he was trying to stop either. i heard moans and groans until i couldn't stand it any more. "SPIRIT BLAST!" i shouted. i shot a spirit blast just above them. inuyasha continued to kiss her, but kagome looked and saw me. "nikooru" she said inbetween kisses. the name caught inuyasha's ear and he stopped. he looked up and saw me. i gave an extremely cold stare. then i walked off. i kept walking until the sun went down and the nightless moon began. i couldn't stop crying. i walked with my head down, then i bumped into something. i didn't bother to look up. i just moved and kept walking until i bumbed into it again. "get out of my FUCKING way!" i shouted. then i looked up, expecting to see inuyasha. "hojo? i'm sorry. i didn't mean to-" he interrupted. "shh. come with me" he said grabbing my hand. he took me to a cherry blossom tree. "oh it's beautiful!" i said. "yes it is" he said looking at me. i blushed. then he pulled me close to him and kissed me. i pushed him away. "what are you doing, hojo?" i asked blushing. he smiled then disapeared. i fell to my knees and began to punch the ground. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" i yelled. i layed down and watched the cherry blossoms fall. then i fell asleep. i woke up when sonething sat me up. "what-" i said yawning. i saw inuyasha. i lokked away from him. he set me inbetween his legs and i laid back against him. "you made love to kikyo... you gave her our baby" i whispered. he massaged my shoulders. "i'm sorry. i couldn't control myself" he said. "that must mean you love her" i said holding his hand. "it must" he said pulling me closer to him. i looked at him, but showed no feelings. he looked at me, but also showed no feeling. it was clear we both didn't know what to feel. "well, i guess you owe me" i said smiling at me. i scratched his ears and he began to purr. "your purr sounds beautiful" i said. "i know what is more beautiful" he said looking at me. he leaned over and kissed me. and he gave me tongue. it was just like before, only he was doing this on purpose. he undid my shirt and kept kissing me. then he leaned back against the grass and i was on top of him. then we stopped. we sat back up, but i layed my head on his chest. it was nice and warm. "there are no words that can tell you how much i love you, inuyasha" i said making him horny. he started to slide his hand into my shirt. "ahhh! that tickles!" i said pushing him. he smiled. "so your ticklesh" he sai with a devilish smile. "nooo! of course not!" i said waving my hands. he pushed me down and got on top of me. then he put both of his hands in my shirt and started to tickle me. "stop!" i said laughing and kicking. he was enjoying tortuing me. "you're ticklesh too aren't you?" i said with an evil snicker. he stopped and froze. he gave me one of those 'i didn't do it!' smiles. i put my hands on his stomach and started to tickle him. we both continued to tickle each other, until we moved so much, we fell down a hill and he landed on me. i gave him a 'i hope you weren't expecting a shy girl' smile. he froze and blushed. i made us roll until i was on top. then i stood up and walked off. he reached out for me like he was trying to keep me from leaving. "if you want me, come get me" i said hiding behind a tree. then i jumped off. he gave me a wicked smile and jumped after me.**

**ch. 27**

**we kept jumping until i saw something that awed me. i stopped right where i was causing inuyasha to run into me. then we fell to the floor. i stood back up and looked it. it was the moon, it was had gottn bigger. i kow that was a stupid reason to stop, but inuyasha noticd it too. "what the hell?" he said. "let's just ignore it, inuyasha" i said holding hid hand. when i grabbed his hand something pricked me. "owww!" i looked at inuyasha. his head was down and he was pulsating. "inuyasha?" i asked. he looked up at the sky and gave a terrifying howl. thenm hus eyes went red and he got thise purple scars on his face. "it's the full moon! that's what's doing this to you." i said grabbing himand pulling him into me. then i started to pulsate. 'thi is only happening because we're half demons' i thought. "i have to fight. WE have to fight it, inuyasha" i yelled. i was speared the transformation, but inuyasha was not as lucky. he continued to transform. i sqeazed him even harder. then i felt his hand go throuhg my chest from my back. i looked at down at his hand then at him. he gave me an evil smile. "what's wrong? you seem upset" he said with an evil laugh. then i saw naraku come up behind him. "i usually don't like to share, but i told inuyasha if he went to his full demon form i would let him have you for a while instead of making him kill you." naraku said. then we appeared in naraku's castle. i fell to the floor. i couldn't move. naraku was going to make inuyasha rape me. "bas...turd" i said under my breath. naraku disappeared after scowling at me and i was left alone with inuyasha. he picked me up and put me on the bed. i was still too weak to move. inuyasha took off his shirt and got on me. he bent down and started to kiss my neck. "don't..." i said. inuyasha looked at me. he untied my kimono and left it wide open. he smiled. "you're new. good" he said. he bent over again and started to kiss me and he gave me tongue. then he went to my neck and licked it. then he whispered. "are you ready to get out of here, nikooru?" he said giving me an innocent look. i looked at him. "you mean you were yourself the whole time?" i asked. he smiled. i scowled at him and started to slap him. then he caught my hand and pulled it up, making me sit up. my scowl turned into a dirty smile. he looked confused. then i jumped him and gave him a hug and kissed him. "if you were yourself the whole time, then why did you-" i started to say while lying my head on his chest. "hey, i needed a little lov'n. i saw my chance and took it" he said. i continued to lay on top of him until i remembered my top kimono was open. i blushed. i mean he's seen my top, but he hasn't seen my bottom, at least not yet. "inuyasha, what if i'm not ready to leave" i said giving him a dirty smile. he blushed. "we have to figure out how naraku is still alive" i said. he frowned. i smiled. i sat up still laying on him. i looked down and saw my chest. he blushed. i leaned forward and kissed him. he kissed me back and then started to purr. "you make me feel so good when you purr" i said scratching his ears. he blushed and hugged me. i get. when you scratch a dog's ear they end up wanting to lay on you lap. inuyasha just kept squeezing me like i was a teddy bear. "yeah..." he said sighing. i looked at him and he blushed. "you are really like a little puppy. are you, my wittle baby?" i said talking babyish to him. he blushed. "but one thing won't escape my mind. do you... have a tail?" i asked blushing. "you want to find out?" he smiled. "it was simply a question!" i said bkushing and turned away. he went to my ear and whispered "no, but you do. and i like that" he said. then he started to purr into my ear. i got the chills and i curled up with inuyasha. then he started to rub my tail. i got the chills. "now we eachknow eachother's sesative parts. my tail and you ears. your cute wittle ears" i said sounding like a baby again. i wrapped my tail around him. he blushed. "you have ears too" he said scratching them. i started to rub my face against his chest and i started to purr. i stopped and covered my mouth. inuyasha laughed. "you didn't tell me you could purr" he said. "i didn't know" i said. then the moon came out again and naraku appeared. "i don't see why you insist on loving that mutt" he said smiling. i looked at him then rested my head on inuyasha's shoulder. then i closed my eyes. inuyasha was confused, but he trusted my judgement and closed his eyes too. naraku did not find this funny. he went for the attck but was blocked when a barrier appeared. "damn you, wench" he said disappearing. kurayami came out of the bushes and yelled "you are so lucky i was here. what were you thinking?" "i smelled your scent and new you would put up your barrier. and my nose told me that seshomaru was ready to pull out his tokijin if you hadn't put up your barrier" i said smoothly. sesshomaru was speechless. then i just fell asleep on inuyasha. he put me on his back and then left for the camp. **

**Ch. 30**

**when i woke up i looked around. then i pushed against the ground and stretched. inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled. then he laughed at me. i stopped and looked at him. i layed my head on his chest and started to blush. then he gave me a stare that said 'come here, baby'. i blushed and looked away. he pulled me closer to him and started to kiss me. that was it. i pushed him away and i laid my head on his chest. he looked hurt. then i got off of him and sat on the grass. "what's wrong?" he asked. 'it just doesn't feel right" i said. "we can go somewhere else" he said eager to touch me. i blushed and shook my head. "i can't do this" i said. "why not?" he asked touching my head. i took his hand off and said "i can't make love to you knowing you still love kagome AND kikyo" i said. he paused. then he scooted away. he looked down. "i'm sorry, inuyasha. i just can't do this" i said standing up. then i walked away with my head down leaving inuyasha with his thoughts. "what now?" i heard him say under his breath. i stopped and said "nothing..." he heard me and turned around but i was gone. i ran as fast as i could until i bumped into something and flew backwards. "what the hell?" i said rubbing my head and standing up. then i saw kagome. she loked very evil. "stay away from inuyasha" was all she said. then she quickly pulled out an arrow and shot. it went straight through my chest. then inuyasha came. kagome yelled "oww, inuyasha she's hurting me. come save me. quick" then she fell to the floor, but inuyasha did not move. "nikooru, what are doing?" inuyasha yelled. "well, aren't you going to help her?" i said. i couldn't believe he trusted her. "i'll be back for you inuyasha" kagome said disappearing. inuyasha ran up to me and yelled "why did you attack kagome!" he yelled. i turned around and he saw the wound and blood dripping out of me. i scowled at him and he froze. then he pulled me into him. "nikooru, i'm so sorry" he yelled hugging me and crying. "you can't chose can you?" i said pushing him away. "you loved kikyo until naraku came. you loved kikyo and kagome until i came. so basically you would be happier if i just left. at first you only had to deal with 2 girls now there's 3." i said turning around. "no... it would be harder. i want to be with you and no one else" he said quietly. i turned around. but he was gone. i walked off in search of kurayami and sesshomaru. when i found them they were making out and laying on the floor. "you guys are pathetic" i said shooting out an energy ball small enough to just get there attention. "hey, we never interrupt you!" kurayami yelled. "inuyasha's gone. we got into a fight and he left." i said.sesshomaru stood up. "he's still very close, but there's someone with him" he said. "damn him! i leave him for a second and he's all ready all over kagome!" i said following my nose. i ran as fast as i could until i saw him talking to kikyo AND kagome. "come with us, inuyasha" they said. "no, my place is here with nikooru. i... i can't be with you guys any more!" he yelled with his head down. they scowled at him. "then we'll just have to kill her" kagome said. inuyasha looked up. "you wouldn't!" he said. "we would and we will" kikyo and kagome said disappearing. "this is all my fault" he said dropping to his knees. "it sure is. what am i going to do with you?" i said stepping out and smiling. he smiled back but it was a dirty smile. his eyes said 'your going to make love with me' then he ran up to me and jumped me. now he was laying on top of me. "you know they're going to find where i am. and if they see us like this they're going to get even madder" i said scratching his ears. he started to purrr and then scratched my ears. then i started to purr and rub myself against him. he blushed then kissed me. then a barrier was put up. we stood up and saw kikyo and kagome. we scowled. they scowled back then smiled. then inuyasha was pushed out and i was left in. then the barrier imploded and started to squeeze my heart. "AHHHHHH!" i screamed. " we're going to kill you from the inside out!" kagome yelled. "AHHHH!" i yelled. i grabbed my chest and started to breathe hard. "nikooru!" inuyasha yelled runnng towards me. "STOP! the barrier will kill you!" i yelled falling to my knees. "ugh UGH!" i groaned. "i don't care!" inuyasha shouted unsheathing his tetsusaiga and making it turn red o it could brake the barrier. he broke it and ran to me." AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i yelled. the paine seemed to getting worse every second. "don't worry. i'll stop the paine" inuyasha said picking me up. the only way to stop it was to kill them, even he knew that. "you can't do it" i said knowing he wouldn't kill them. he looked at me. "don't wory, inuyasha. i'll stop the paine" i said touching his face. then i powered up and pushed the barrier back up. only this time kikyo and kagome were stuck in it. "now it's just us." i said. they both went for their bows and were ready to shoot. "nikooru, get out of there!" inuyasha said trying to break the barrier with his red tetsusaiga. but even his sword couldn't break my barrier. he sat there. kagome and kikyo both shot a sacred arrow i, but i dodged it and went straight for them. "wrong move" kikyo said saying a spiritual bound spell. then i was stopped in my place and i couldn't move. then the bound started to shock me. "AHHHHH!" i yelled. they smiled. "just kiiding. you know that actually almost tickled me" i said breaking the bond. then i let out a bright light. when they could see again they noticed that i had transformed to my full demon panther form. i had a tight black fighting kimono and my hair was black and long, tide in a bun. "what the hell?" kikyo said. inuyasha stared at me with a sparkle in his eyes and he blushed. i looked at him and blushed too. " i see your waiting for me, inuyasha" i said with a dirty look. he blushed. "how bout i end this now" i said. i pointed one of my fingers at kagome and another at kikyo. they scowled. then they started to scream in pain. "since you love them, inuyasha, i will not kill them. but i connot let people like that abuse their powers" i said. then kikyo and kagome stopped glowing and fell to the floor. "you took away their spiritual powers" inuyasha said. i smiled. i looked at them and then fell to my knees. i pounded i the floor in paine. then i turned back to my half demon form and passed out. **

**ch. 31 **

**when i woke up i was at kurayami's house. "what am i doing here?" i said sitting up. i looked around and saw inuyasha laying next to me. i kissed him on his ears. they twitched and i saw him smile. then i felt like something was missing. i felt the top of my head and my ears were gone! i looked back and saw my tail was gone. "SHIT!" i yelled. inuyasha quickly sat up and i saw kristen run into the room. she didn't have her powers either. "what's wrong?" they all said. "i'm not a demon!" i yelled. "yep, something happened and none of us have our powers and none of us are demons" kristen said. then someone walked in. "who's that hot guy?" i said out loud. i quickly covered my mouth. "ummm. that's sesshomaru" she said. he looked at me. "well he is hot" i whispered. "why don't you look at your own man for a while" she said pointing to the once again sleeping inuyasha. i drooled. then i smiled. "we'll leave you two alone" kristen said quickly pulling sesshomaru out of the room. he was co cute! he was wearing the kind of clothes that pimps wore. i kissed him then started to snuggle him. he was so warm. i kept snuggling him. he opened his eyes and saw me. he saw me in my human form and fell in love all over again. he blushed and i stopped. i blushed and fake laughed. " i wasn't snuggling you... i...was... looking for my shoe!" i said quickly. he gave me that 'i want you' look again. then he pulled medown until our faces were close. then he stopped. "your not as cute without your ears" he said frownng. 'WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!' i thought. i smacked him and got off the bed. "fine!" i yelled. "i was just joking" he said. i turned around and scowled. then i jumped on him and kissed him. "i've always wanted to kiss you when you were like this" i said. i kissed him again. he held me. then i started to get off but he wouldn't let me. then he touched my butt. i slapped him and walked off. "how could he go so fast? it's different now that's he's a human" i yelled. i went up to sesshomaru and looked at him. "why isn't he acting like a pervert!" i said pointing in sesshomaru's face. he scowled. "don't you give me that face. now that your a human, you can't treat us like that. if you do it's called abuse! " i said slapping him. he touched his face, which was bleeding, and looked confused. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" kurayami asked. i looked at sesshomaru who looked hurt. "i'm so sorry!" i said running to the bathroom. inuyasha came out off kurayami's room. "what did you do?" sesshomaru asked. inuyasha was silent. "it's none of your damn business!" he yelled. "hey, inuyasha, i don't know what crawled up your ass, but you need to calm down!" kurayami said stepping in front of sesshomaru. inuyasha scowled then slapped kurayami. "ahh!" she said falling into sesshomaru's arms. he scowled at sesshomaru. "die, inuyasha!" he said punching him. inuyasha got hit and fell to the floor. he stood up and wiped the blood off his lip. then he looked at me, i was spying through the bathroom. then he left. 'kurayami" i yelled. 'i'm fine" she said. "naraku knows" seshy said. " knows what?" i aksed. "he knows what's happened to us and he's using it to his advantage. he is making inuyasha do all of this" sesshy said. i put my head down. "that bitch is going to pay!" i yelled running out the door after inuyasha.**

**(continuing ch. 31)**

**i kept running. then i stopped. i was still in my kimono. i ran back and got dressed, then started out again. i kept runnining until i saw something in the shadows, then it backed up. "inuyasha?" i said. i went into the shadows following the figure. then something pushed me down. i opened my eyes and saw inuyasha on me. he smiled and went to kiss me. i pushed him up and stood up. "what's happening to you? why are you letting naraku control you?" i yelled. he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. " because of you" he said closing his eyes. i looked at him confused. "ME?" i asked. "because we both love you, but you have to chose. well, it's obvious who you've chosen" he said smiling. "so why don't you just come back to me?" i asked. he looked at me and gave me a hard stare. he walked up to me and kissed me. then he disappeared into the shadows. i got mad and hit the wall, surprisingly it made a dent. then i quickly ran back to kurayami's house. "we still have our powers!" i yelled. "well, me and you do, kurayami. but since sesshomaru only had his power because he was a demon, he doesn't have his. but we had spiritual powers all the time" i said. we smiled except for sesshy of course. "but your cuteness can incourage us to keep going" i said trying to make him feel better. then the door was pushed open and inuyasha walked in. i looked at him and kurayami and sesshy scowled at him. "what do you wqant, naraku?" sesshy asked. inuyasha opened his eyes and spoke. only his voice was naraku's. "i want nikooru. i will give you back inuyasha. think of it as a trade" he said. "like we would let you-" kristen started to say but i interrupted."fine" i said. he smiled, then inuyasha fell to the floor. naraku appeared in the house. i ran by inuyasha's side. "inuyasha!" i said helping him sit up. "i'm so sorry. that demon made me watch everything i... he did to you" inuyasha cried holding me. i held him back. then i was lifted and landed next to naraku. i put my head down. "what are you doing, naraku?" inuyasha asked standing up. "nikooru has agreed to be my women" he said pulling me into him and kissing me. i pushed him away and wiped my mouth. "and because this took so long, i have another surprise" he said looking at sesshomaru. "you new women has arrived" he said. kagura appeared in his arms. he looked at her. "i don't know what he's talking about" she said blushing and looking away. he only looked at her, then at kurayami. she dropped to her knees and went gray. like when you die in 'the world' on .hack/sign. "kurayami!" he yelled. "move and i'll make sure she never awaken's" naraku said quickly. kagura scowled at naraku. "why? i gave you what you wanted" he said. she continued to blush and made sure she didn't look at sesshy. he scowled at him. i suddenly felt gloomy. like naraku. i never showed my feelings. like kana. then naraku and i disappeared in a cloud of miasma. after, naraku looked at kurayami, still well...dead...but...alive. she was sort of in the middle. he walked to her and left kagura standing there. he picked kurayami up and took her to her room. "don't worry, my love, i will take care of you and get inuyasha and nikooru back" he said placing her carefully on her bed. he gave her a kiss and covered her up. then he looked at kagura who had folloed them into the room. "why are you still here/' he asked coldly. she loked down. has much as she hated it, she could bring kurayami back. "i can help you bring kurayami back. using my dance of the dead..." she said whispering. he heard and looked at her. "why?" he said. she was silent. 'because i love you and i want you to be happy' she thought. she walked over to kurayami and took out her fan. "DANCE OF THE DEAD!" she yelled. then automatically, kurayami's color returned. she sat up and started to breathe hard. "sesshy!" hs eyelled. he ran to her side and hugged her. kagura saw and was quiet. kurayami saw her. 'thank you, kagura..." she said hating to admit it. kagura was quiet and then disappeared. "inuyasha! he's still in my living room!" she yelled jumping off of her bed. they ran to the living room and saw inuyasha sleeping peacefully. "well, at least he's happy, but he doesn't know about kurayami. uhg!" she said and then moanded. "i can feel my powers again." she said. she looked at sesshomaru and his ears pointed again. and his teeth were pointy again and his hair was silver again. they both looked at inuyasha and his ears had returned and his hair was silver again too. "we're back" sesshomaru said calmly. "inuyasha, get up you worthless half-breed!' sesshy yelled knowing inuyasha would hear and wake up. "i'm not-" he started to say when he saw sesshomaru's ears. "we're back?" he asked. they nodded. his smile turned into a frown. "what happened to nikooru?" he asked. "she had to becom naraku's women in order to let you go free. she's with him right now" kurayami said. inuyasha didn't sound alarmed. 'are you happy?' seshomaru asked. "she's planning to kill him. while they're alone" he said smoothly. 'yeah, but what if rapes her WHILE THEY'RE ALONE?" kurayami asked. inuyasha froze. "we better kick his ass before then. right?" he asked. "if we get there in time..." kurayami said.**

**ch.32**

**sesshy, inuyasha, and kurayami got their stuff and left for the feudal era. when they got there something wasnwrong. everything was wrong. the trees had no life and the plants had all died. the clouds were out and everythiing was gloomy. but they saw a little sparkle. they followed it and found the scared tree. "it's still trying to fight the darkness. we have to help it!" kurayami shouted. "wait. what did this? it would be suicide to go into battle when we don't even knw what we're up against" sesshy said holding kurayami back. "we're in naraku's territory now" inuyasha said. then they heard an explosion. they turned around and saw the most evil demon of all. her eyes glowed red, her nails and clothes drenched in blood, and she had an evil laugh. her heart was pure evil. then when the fog of the explosion cleared, they saw it was me! "HAHAHA. die, pathetic human. PERISH!" she said making the village explode. "KEADE!" kurayami said. "child..." kurayami heard a voice from the bushes. "your ok" she said running to keade. "nay, child. you must stop nikooru. she is being controled by the jewel embedded in her chest" keade said. "where's rin?" sesshomaru said quickly. "m' lord!" rin said holding jaken and running out of the bushes. "rin!" he said running to her and holding her in his arms. "master jaken has been slain while trying to protect me, m'lord." she said holding up jaken's body. "can you bring him back, lord sesshomaru?" rin asked. sesshy smiled. he laid jaken's body on the floor and unsheathed his tenseiga. he used it on jaken and he was alive again. "lod sesshomaru?" jaken said. "jaken, take care of rin" he said. "..." keade said passing out. he then used it on keade and she was as good as new. "thank you, lord sesshomaru" she said. "when i come back, i expect to see rin safe. if she is even barely harmed, i will have your head, jaken" sesshomaru scowled. 'yes, m'lord" jaken said holding rin. they left with keade and inuyasha, kurayami, and sesshomaru focussed on me again. in was sitting down on a builing while fire flickered from my attacks. "what a sweat little girl"i said smiling. "if you-" sesshomaru started to say. "if i what? oh don't wory, i won't go after the girl" i said hopping of the building and landing in front of them. i had those purple scratches on my face like inuyasha did when he was a full demon. my hair was silver like inuyasha and sesshomaru's hair. i had purple eyeshadow like sesshy. i had a long white tie tail. my nails were aslo long and sharp. i had an outfit like yura of the hair's outfit, only mine was white. my ears had changed from black to white.i yawned and stretched. sesshomaru scowled. "one village down, the world to go. i can even control my world"i said. "you have to fight it, nikooru!" inuyasha said holding me. (i think he liked it) "fight what? naraku simply tried to control me with the WHOLE jewel. but he failed. so i am just using it to my advantage" i said. i looked at sesshomaru. he understood me. i was like the mixture of inuyasha and sesshy. naraku appeared. "i see you found them, my love" he said holding me. i pushed him off of me and used an energy attack. it made him fly into a tree. "i may be evil, but i'm not gay enough to go out with you, naraku, my love" i said sarcastly. then i fll to the floor laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHa" i screamed. naraku scowled. "WENCH!" naraku said going for me. "uh uh uh" i said shaking my finger. 'you know very well that i have the whole jewel in my possession. you don't stand a chance" i said standing up. then a barrier went up. i looked at kurayami. "i'm sorry. get her!" she yelled. i stared deep into her eyes and then snapped my finger. she let go of her hold on the barrierand fell to the floor screaming. sesshomaru quickly ran to her. "MY HEART!" she yelled. "yeah. don't worry. you won't be able to feel the paine for much longer" i sat down to watch the show. sesshy scowled at me. i winked at him. then he unsheathed his tenseiga. "NO NO NO. that's not fair. how am i supposed to kill people if you keep bringing them back?" i said. i held my arms out and used a bound spel to keep sesshomaru in his place. "WeNCH..." he said. i made the sowrd come to me, but i didn't know sesshy still had a little conrtol of it. he sent i flying right through me. "nikooru!" inuyasha yelled. i opened my eyes. "you can't kill me with that sword! if fact... you just can't kill me!" i said laughing. i pulled the sword out of me and showed the whole. then i heard inuyasha say unader his breath "how am i supposed to make love to that?" he shook his head. i smiled. he froze and knew i had heard. i got up and walked over to inuyasha. "here' i said grabbing his hands. i guided them to the whole in my stomach. " watch this" i said. i made his hands touch the whole and when they moved the whole was gone. i smiled. he went to kiss me but he went right through me. "oh yeah, sory. i forgot to say that i can go through solid objects. your not mad are you-" i stopped and grunted. i looked down and naraku's hand was through me. he grabbed the jewel and took it out. my eyes turned red and i hissed. but he was quickly slian by sesshomaru who got the jewel. "why does she still look evil?" inuyasha asked. "it's kikyo's powers. she used her powers to make the power of the jewel sombine with hers. this jewel is just a regular jewel now" he said throwing it. then he grabbed the tenseiga and pointed it at me. "what are you going to do with that-" i remember . it was how he killed the master of the panther divas. he's gping to give kikyo and kagome their powers back. i stepped back couldn't move. kurayami had me in her barrier. i hissed at sesshomaru. then he used the sword on me and the souls of kikyo and her power and the power of kagome left my body along with the powers of the jewel. "No..." i said turning into bone. i was dead. **

**CH. 33 **

**i felt my soul leave my body. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted while running to me. "stay back, if you want her to live" seshomaru shouted. then he used the tenseiga on the bones that had once been me. then my body returned, but i was still dead. "what's wrong?" inuyasha shouted. "the soul has already left the body. in order for her to live, we must find it." sesshomaru said. inuyasha, sesshomaru and kurayami split up to look for it. **

**(with me... i mean my soul) **

**the soul went to heavens but was stopped in it's place. it was taken to a catsle and set on a map. then i felt my body slowly return and the soul along with it. "what? why am i still alive? sesshy killed me" i said gasping for air. i looked and saw naraku smiling. "i have brought you back to life, but in order for you to truely live, we need your real body" he said. i stood up, but fell to my knees. "you are week. let me help you" he said grabbing my arm and putting my hand around his neck. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" i shouted. he looked at me seriously as if saying 'i can touch you and i will'. i backed up. "i hate you! your the reason that inuyasha is said! your the reason kagome is evil! your the rea-" he interrupted. "actually, you are the reason of those things. inuyasha is sad becuase he loves you but he can not chose between you, kikyo, and kagome. and kagome went evil because she was pissed that inuyasha loved you instead of her." naraku said smiling. "i hate you..." i said. i sat there being drowned in my thoughts. and just for that minute i gave up on everything and everyone. "how do we do it?" i asked with my head down showing defete. "lord sesshomaru as probably revived your body, but as found that your soul is somewhere else. they are probably looking for it as we speak." naraku said sitting next to me. i may as well just stay with him. inuyasha will never love me more than kikyo or kagome. i didn't believe what i had just did, but i leaned my head on naraku's shoulder. i guess i was hoping for a worm body to lean against and maybe for a little comfort. naraku blushed, i mean THE NARAKU actually blushed. he wasn't inuyasha, but i guess he would do...for now. **

**(back with inuyasha) **

**"i have to find her soul. i have to" inuyasha said running through the woods. then he was stopped when he saw hojo. he looked different. almost like he had no soul, like kohaku. "what do you want?" inuyasha said. "nikooru is in naraku's castle... he has made her a counterfit body, like kikyo's. her skin is pale, like naraku's. they are planning to come steal her bdy that was revived by sesshomaru" hojo said. then he disappeared. "i have to tell the others" inuyasha said. he pointed his sword to the sky and used his wind scar. immediatly sesshomaru and kurayami appeared. "what?" she asked. "she's in naraku's castle. he made her a counterfit body like kikyo's. we have to hurry" inuyasha said already on his way. sesshomaru followed. when they got there, inuyasha didn't take any time, before he barged into naraku's castle. "NARAKU!" he shouted. but he stopped when he saw me leaning on him. i didn't move. naraku stood up taking me with him. i didn't look at inuyasha. he saw my pale skin and lifeless face. "nikooru..." he said softly. he walked over to me and hugged me. he shivered from my cold skin. "you need to be warmed up..." he whispered into my ears. he picked me up. "no, i have to stay" i said without feeling. "why?" he said. "i doughted you and for that i do not deserve to stay in your arms..." i said.**

Ch.34

inuyasha looked at me for a second, then asked "what do yo mean?" "i lost hope in everything and gave up to naraku..." i said. he looked at me and smiled. i gave him a 'what are you smiling about?' look. " i don't care. as long as you are all right. just one thing. i want you to always believe we'll be here for you. ok?" he said smiling. i stood up. "it's not that easy..." i said. "why not?" he asked also standing up. i untied the top of my kimono and turned around. "!" inuyasha showed. "it's the mark of the spider!" kurayami shouted. "no..." inuyasha said. "i gave myself to him... and he gave me this..." i said. i tied up my kimono again and backed away from inuyasha. i saw tears come down his cheeks. "don't cry, inuyasha. i'm sure kikyo or kagome would love to be with you again" i said trying to force out a smile. he gave me a worried look. i looked at kurayami and she knew what i meant. we all knew that once i left, inuyasha would try to follow. i could not let him. i got close to inuyasha and gave him one last kiss. i smiled. then i backed to naraku's side. inuyasha tried to stop me, but kurayami put up her barrier. he looked at her and whimpered. kurayami put her head down. inuyasha unsheathed his tetsusaiga and continually tried to break kurayami's barrier. i smiled at him. "i'm sorry, inuyasha. i really am..." i said. he whimpered. i couldn't hold it in anymore, i through my hands over my face and burst out into tears. "nikooru..." inuyasha said. "i can't hold it much longer, nikooru" kurayami said falling to her knees. then sesshomaru came and helped her back up. he put his amrs around her and shared his power. 'i have to stop crying' i thought. i wiped my tears and looked at everyone. "goodbye lord sesshomaru, lady kurayami, and lord inuyasha..." i said. inuyasha made himself transform and he tried even harder to break the barrier. i tried to force out another smile.i backed up to naraku's side and we disappeared. kurayami put her barrier down and through her arms around sesshomaru. "why! why would she let him do such a horrible thing to her?" she said crying. sesshomaru held her. inuyasha sat there and stared. then he punched the floor and turned half demon again. "i promise, nikooru, i will come and save you..." inuyasha said. "get up" sesshomaru demanded. inuyasha looked at him. "how do you expect to save nikooru if your whimpering on the floor like a mutt?" sesshomaru said smiling.

(with me and naraku)

i felt myself become more and more connected with naraku as we entered his castle. he led me to a room that had a mat on each side. it was seperated by those wall things. (i don't know what they're called) "you need to lie down. you seem very tired." naraku said softly. i looked at him. he left the room and went somewhere. i undressed and got in the white kimono that was set out for me. i got under the covers and tried to sleep, but my thoughts kept me up. "nikooru, please come here" naraku shouted from outside the hall. "yes, m'lord." i said. 'why did i call him lord?' i asked myself. he took me to a room that should have shown a clear view of the moon. but there was no moon. then i looked at him, but he was different. his skin had color and his eyes showed happiness. he was human right now. "if it's the new moon, m'lord, that means that i am human too" i said looking down. my ears were gone and my tail was gone too. my nails and teeth were not sharp anrymore. "come, sit with me" he said softly. i sat down. "how do you fell?" he asked smiling. 'what is he up to?' i asked myself. "i am fine, m'lord" i answered. then i summoned up the strength to ask him a big question. "why do you do these things?" i asked. "what things?" he asked. "why do you kill people and make their lives horrible? like what you did to kikyo, inuyasha, sango, kohaku, and miroku..." i said hoping he wasn't going to kill me. "i never really thought of it. i guess i just like it" he said. "hasn't it ever hurt you knowing that no one likes you? knowing that you're alone?" i asked. he was silent. i leaned my head on his shoulder. he blushed. 'naraku may not be inuyasha, but i guess he'll have to do...'

(with inuyasha, kurayami, and sesshomaru)

"where are you, nikooru? why can't i smell you?" inuyasha asked while waiting for sesshy and kurayami to get ready. "well, it might be because you're a human right now, but i wouldn't know" kurayami said sarcastically. inuyasha scowled. "i will find you, nikooru. i won't let naraku have you. i will personally see to it that that spider mark on your back he destroyed..." inuyasha promised.

ch. 35

when i woke up, i was in a mat and covered with a blanket. i sat up. "naraku? where are you?" i asked. "he's gone off looking for the jewel" said a voice. i got up and saw kagura and kana. "you just can't seem to escape him. can you?" kagura asked. 'you can't seem to either..." i asnwered. "why don't you flee?" kagura asked. "because i can't..." i said. i showed her the mark on my back. "how did he-" she was about to say. i glared at her. "naraku approahces" kana said showing us him in her mirror. "we must take leave" kagura said leavind on her feather and taking kana with her. i got undressed and was about to get my kimono back on when naraku stepped into the room. i looked at him and he looked at me. he looked pissed. his eyes no longer showed happiness. his skin was pale and he was surrounded by a great miasma. "naraku?" i asked. he walked off. "inuyasha and the others must have beaten him to a jewel shard." i said to myself. i tied up my kimono and left to the outside of the castle. i saw naraku sitting down. i walked up to him. "you know you should really work on your people skills" i said crossing my arms and smiling. i shook my head and started to giggle. he still only looked at me. his yes now showed sorrow and sadness. "what happened?" i asked sitting next to him. "-" he stood up and looked around. "good. a jewel shard has been found. do you wish to accompany me?" he asked reaching out his hand. i slowly reached for it, not sure i should. then he gave me a smile. i grabbed his hand and he helped me up. "then let's be off" he said. he got his baboon cover and put it on. i stared at him. then a bunch waps and miasma appeared. "let's go" he said. the miasma picked us up and went to the jewel. when we got there. i was surprised to see yoko, shippo, sango, and miroku fighting the monster. then they saw us. i jumped off of the miasma and grabbed yoko. i took her behind and bush and she stared at me. "what's wrong and why are you with naraku?" she asked. "yoko, i.. can't explaine right now, but you need to go tell kurayami, sesshomaru, and inuyasha to stop looking for me.i can't risk them getting hurt" i said. "but-" she was about to say. "just go!" i said. then she waddled off to look for inuyasha and the others. then i heard an explosion. "hirakotse!" sango yelled. i saw that she was protecting miroku who was unconscious. "he must have sucked up one of the wasps" i said. "fox-" shippo was about to say, but naraku hit him with his sowrd and shippo was blown back. "now it's just you, demon slayer" naraku said. "naraku!" i yelled. he lookd at me. then someone came and picked me up. then they took me away. "let go of me!" i shouted kicking and screaming. "nikooru!' naraku yelled. he scowled at sango and ran off after me. "get the fuck off of me!" i shouted. i was thrown against a tree. "who are you?" i yelled. "shhh... it's me" said a voice. then hojo stepped out of the bushes. "hojo, what are you doing here" i said standing up. "i'm here to save you, nikooru" he said. i sighed. 'look, thanx but no thanx. it's already too late for me" i said. he was confused. then i showed him the spider. "how did he-" he asked. i was silent. "now go before he kills you" i said. then hojo left. "nikooru" naraku said holding me. "i'm fine, m'lord." i said. "there is but one thing we need to do" he said. "what?" i asked. 'kill inuyasha" he said. i looked at him. "i won't. you do it" i said turning around. "he is near" naraku said quietly. "wind scar!" inuyasha yelled jumping out of the trees. "inuyasha..." i said. "nikooru" inuyasha said happily. then the scar on my back started to burn. i fell to my knees and started screaming. "i'm sorry..." naraku said. " AHHHHHH!" i yelled through my head towards the sky. my eyes started to glow a horribly bright red and my teeth were sharper then ever. my nails grew long and i had a desire to kill. i stood up and faced inuyasha. he stared at me. "you have to, inuyasha" sesshomaru said. then inuyasha made himslef transform and he was a vile as i was. we both stared at eachother. then we started to attack one another. blood was squirting out everywhere and we were geting thrown into trees. "what's the matter, nikooru? i thought you could killme" inuyasha said smiling. "who ever said i couldn't?" i said. then we continued to attack and blood continued to come. kurayami couldn't watch such a horrible fight so she buried her face into sesshomaru's kimono and embraced him. sesshomaru watched and he didn't like what he saw. "they both will end up dying..." sesshomaru said.

ch. 36

inuyasha and i continued to fight. then it was time for the final blow, and i'm sure inuyasha thought the same thing too. we both ran towards inuyasha. i forced my hand through his chest and he forced his hand through mine. "inu..." i studdered. he looked at me and smiled. "tis that all you can do?" he asked putting his hand in more. "AAHHHHHHH!" i shouted in pain. "inuyasha, you will die!" i shouted. i then forced both of my hands in further and he coughed up blood. i smiled. then i through him against a tree. i then shot out an energy blast that looked like an arrow and bound inuyasha to the tree again. then i fell to my knees and was a half demon again. "why did you do that to me, naraku? you knew very well he could have killed me..." i said. i looked at inuyasha. "inuyasha!" i shouted. i got up and ran to him. he had returned to his normal form too. "nikooru..." he said. "i'm so sorry" i said touching his cheek. he started to cry, but he was smiling. "are you all better now?" he asked. "yes..." i said looking at my back. the spider burn was there, but it no longer burned. then he fell asleep. i started to cry. then i looked at naraku who had his head down. "i hate you. I HATE YOU!" i yelled. naraku gave me a look that showed he was hurt. i grabbed inuyasha. kurayami put her barrier up so naraku wouldn't be able to follow, not that he really wanted to. sesshomaru helped me get inuyasha off of the tree. then we carried him away.

when we were at the camp we layed inuyasha against a tree. "i'm so sorry, inuyasha..." i said. kurayami and sesshomaru looked at me. "we have to get that spider mark off of you" kurayami said. "allow me" sesshomaru said unsheathing his tokijin. "you wouldn't!' i said. "i would" he said back. "sesshomaru!" kurayami said surprised. "if it's the only way..." i said. i turned around and took off the top of my kimono. then inuyasha woke up and saw me. he blushed. then sesshomaru came up behind me. "what are you doing?" inuyasha asked still paying attention to the fact that my top was off. "sesshomaru is going to cut it off" i said. then sesshomaru sat down behind me. "i'm not going to lie to you. this is going to hurt so much you're going to wish you were dead" sesshomaru said. "inuyasha, may i have your hand?" i asked. i held it. sesshomaru stuck the tip of the sword into my back. "ugh..." i said sqeezing inuyasha's hand. "it won't come off-" sesshomaru said. then it started to glow. "what's wrong back there?" i asked. then i started to cough and breeth hard. " i... feel... dizzy..." i said. then i fell into inuyasha's arms.

when i woke up there was a sharp pain in my back. i was laying on inuyasha's lap. "inuyasha?" i said. i've seen this look before. he's dreaming of kagome. "this is my chance to use one of my new powers" i said. i made my hand invisible and put it against inuyasha's forehead. then i could see his dreams. "sorry, inuyasha, but i have to do this..." i said quietly. he was dreaming of her, kikyo, and me. we were all on different sides of the room. inuyasha had to choose but he couldn't. after that i left. i couldn't bare to see what would happen next. then inuyasha woke up. "did you have a bad dream, inuyasha?" i said rubbing his cheek. he smiled. "i can't choose, nikooru, no matter how hard i try i just can't..." he said leaning on me. "i know. inuyasha..." i said trying to comfort. "how bout some breakfast?" i asked standing up. "sure..." he said. then my back started to hurt. i fell back to the ground. "nikooru!" inuyasha said. then sesshomaru woke up and came ovrer to us. "the only way to get rid of the problem is to get rid of the thing that caused it" he said helping me up. "so all we have to do is kill naraku?" kurayami said waking up. "yes" sesshomaru said. "here, nikooru. get on my back" inuyasha said kneeling to the ground. "what are we waiting for? let's take care of the problem right now!" kurayami said jumping on sesshomaru back. he looked at her. "let's go!" kurayami and i said. "what do we look like? your horses?" inuyasha yelled. kurayami and i gave him a devilish look. "ok, we're off!" inuyasha said with a fake , but scared smile.

ch. 37

we ran and ran, but it seemed like forever before we could even catch a scent of naraku. kurayami and i fell asleep and had just woken up. "are we there yet?" i asked. "no, we're resting right now. we'll start back up in a few minutes" inuyasha said. "no, we have to go now, before we lose his scent" sesshomaru said putting kurayami back on his back. "why the rush?" kurayami said yawning. "come on. you stil look tired" inuyasha said bending down. "no, i'm fine. i need to stretchmy legs" i said stretching. we started running again until we ran into a barrier. kurayami and i were able to go through, but inuyasha and sesshomaru could not. "hold on. let me use my powers. i'll brake it" kurayami said. she put out her hands and shot out a blast that broke the barrier. we started again, but what we found we kikyo. she was sleeping. inuyasha stepped forward. "ki...kikyo..." he said under his breathe. i looked at him and put my head down. then i stepped back and turned around. kurayami and seshomaru saw me. then a barrier was put up. sesshomaru and kurayami were pushed out, leaving just me, kikyo, and inuyasha. then naraku appeared on the inside. "isn't it marvelous. don't you just love seeing the one you love go after someone else?" he asked. i did take my eyes off of inuyasha. inuyasha continued to walk towards kikyo. i started to go after him, but naraku wouldn't let me. "kikyo..." inuyasha said. she opened her eyes and stood up. "inuyasha?" she said. they walked over to eahother, then out of nowhere, kikyo embraced inuyasha. "BITCH!" i yelled kicking and screaming trying to escape naraku's grasp. "they can't see us or hear us, but we can watch" naraku said. i started to cry. "oh, how wanted i've to embrce you like this once more, inuyasha" kikyo said. "and i too, ikyo.." inuyasha said embracing her back. "don't you just feel perky/" naraku asked. "may... i kiss you, inuyasha?" kikyo asked looking at inuyasha. then their faces got closer and closer. i dropped to my knees. "no... NO!" i screamed. i started to cry even more. "DON'T DO IT, INUYASHA! PLEASE DON'T!" i yelled knowing he couldn't hear me. then they kissed. sesshomaru and kurayami were watching me suffer outside of the barrier. "that's horrible. HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TO NIKOORU!" kurayami shouted. as i watched i felt my heart tare apart. i stood up and turned around. "no no no, nikooru. you're going to watch this rather or not you like it. i'm going to show you how i feel whenever you're with inuyasha" he said turning my face and holding it so i wouldn't turn away. 'i'm not going to watch this!' i thought. 'the only way to escape this is to leave my body, but could i do it?' i thought. then just like that, my eyes lost it's pupils and showed a lifeless stare. i had succeeded in leaving my body. i was now a spirit. but i still looked the same. my body quickly turned cold and naraku looked at it. "What did that wench do?" he asked. kikyo was the only one who could see me. then kurayami broke the barrier and naraku was visible. i stood floating above them. 'naraku!' inuyuasha shouted. he could see everyone there waiting. "nikooru!" he sai seeing my lifeless body. "it seems she left her body in order to get away from seeing you and kikyo" naraku said smiling. i saw sesshomaru going for his tenseiga. i flew to him and put my head in his head. he stopped. "don't do it. i'm still here. i just... i didn't want to watch..." i said to him. he smiled and ook his hand away from the sword. "nikooru..." inuyasha said embracing my body. then he took off the top part of his kimono and put it over me. after he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. by then kikyo and naraku had been long gone. they all stared at my body, but only seshomaru realy knew the truth. 'please, don't tell inuyasha" i said taking my hand out of his head. "i won't.." he said. "you won't what?" inuyasha asked. "i did not say anything, mutt" sesshomaru said. they left back to the camp. yoko, shippo, miroku, and sango were al there waiting. "what are you guys dong here?" inuyasha asled covering up and the dead body. " is that nikooru?" yoko asked jumping up and down. they were silent. "we just came to check on you, that's all, inuyasha" miroku said kindly. then sango blushed. "and... well.." miroku said also blushing. "well, sango you've seemed to put on a couple pou-" inuyasha stopped himself. "sango's pregnent!" kurayami shouted. "bout time!" yoko shouted. 'i'm going to be an uncle!" kohaku said appearing. "so, when's the wedding?" kurayami said. "it's in a week. and oh yeah, it's a girl-" sango stopped and looked at miroku. "damn... why couldn't we have destroyed naraku?" miroku said to himself. " oh, i'm so sorry, miroku" kurayami said. "well, we'll be off. it was nice to se you guys again. good bye. we'll expect to se you guys at the wedding" miroku said nudginf inuyasha. they waved good bye and, onec they left, focused on me again. they layed me down and the ground and took off inuyasha's kimono. "nikooru, wake up" inuyasha said holding my hand. "her soul is no longer in her body, she is a free spirit. she's probably watching us right now" sesshomaru said. 'why that! he said he wouldn't tell!' i thought. 'nikooru, please come back. i'm so sorry for what i did. if you come back you won't have to stay. you can go back home" inuyasha said. 'she has no chose. i will make her come back" sesshomaru said unsheathing his tenseiga. then he used it on me and i quickly returned to my body. "damn you, sesshomaru! you said you wouldn't tell!" i yelled smacking him on the head. he scowled at me.

ch. 38

i got up and stomped away. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT KISSING ALL OVER KIKYO, DOESN'T MEAN I FORGIVE YOU , INUYASHA!" i screamed. "you're on your own, buddy" kurayami said dragging sesshomaru off somewhere. inuyasha then started to follow me. and kurayami came pulling sesshomaru after inuyasha. "there's no way i'm going to miss this!" she said excited. i kept walking until i got too a small grassfield surrounded by trees. when i stepped in i started to glow a dark purple. "you are filled with darkness, young one" said a voice. i hissed. "who's there?" i shouted. "that's not important. you have the power to end the world as we know it" said the voice. then it disappeared. inuyasha showed up and saw my eyes and body glowing dark purple. then i turned back to normal. inuyasha walked up to me, embraced me, and kissed me. "i'm not kikyo" i said coldly. he only continued. "yeah, yeah, i know you're a good kisser, but i want to know you love me" i said. "i do" inuyasha said. "yes, but i want kikyo and kagome to know too" i said. he sat me down and took off the top part of his kimono. "then i will show you i love you" he said. he untied my kimono and slid once side dwon at a time. then he kissed me. 'i hjave toshow him who's boss' i thought. but i decided to just continue kissing him. "once again i ask 'why don't we kiss like that?" kurayami said to sesshomaru. sesshomaru sighed and walked off. "humans..." he said shaking his head. "don't you humans me! don't walk away from me! you get back here!" kurayami said running after sesshomaru. then i stood up and looked aroiund. "what's wrong?" inuyasha asked. "i have to get home. TCAP's tomorrow and i need to get a good sleep" i said. he whined. "you don't do that. here's the deal; you can come with me and stay at my house until TCAP is over, or you can stay here and pout" i said. "how long is it?" inuyasha asked. "one week" i said. i got on his back and we left. "that's right. TCAP is coming up. you can stay with me too, sesshomaru" kurayami said. and they left too. once we got to my house i changed into my pj's. "inuyasha, go ahead and get into the bed. i'll be right back" i said. i went downstairs and told my dad that i was back. he was going to be in the field, so i would have yo cook or go to the feudal era. i came back up and inuyasha was waiting for me. "sorry, inuyasha, we can't do anything tonight. i have to get some sleep remember?" i said. he whimpered. i got in bed and gave him a kiss. "good night, inuyasha" i said.

the next morning, i woke up and got in the shower. while i was in the shower, the door opened and then closed. "who's there?" i asked making my claws come out. i opened the curten and saw inuyasha sleeping on the floor. i got a towel and wrapped myself in it. then i bent down and scratched inuyasha's ears. "good morning, inuyasha" i said quietly. he slowly opened his eyes and saw me. he smiled and pulled me down, and i fell on him. "hey!" i said laughing. we got up and we went into my room. "you know you're still a kitty" he said pointing to my tail. "i know. turn around, i have to change" i said. "it's not like i haven't seen you before" he said back. "you've only seen my top" i said. "what's the difference" he talked back. "there's a BIG difference"i said. "fine!" he said going under the covers. looked to make sure he wasn't peaking and then dropped the towel. i got dressed and went to get my pants and shirt. then inuyasha came out. "you dress to slow" he said looking at me. i scowled at him. i put my jeans on and then my shirt. "you know you're bother" i said. he smiled. 'i'm good at something else too" he said. he got up and went to hug me, but i walked right past him and he fell. "i can tell cooridination isn't it" i said sarcastically. he smiled. "let's go get some breakfast" i said. inuyasha and i went downstairs and i made us some waffles. "what are these?" he said.

"they're waffles. just try them. " i said. he did and he liked them. "ok, now what am i going to do with you?" i asked. he looked at me. 'well, i don't know if i can leave you here at my house, without you braking something." i said. he gave me a scornfull look. "why do you think i would break something?" he asked. "no, no, no that's not what i meant. ummm... i don't want you to get bored" i said shaking my hands. he looked down. then we went back upstairs tosit on my bed. right when we got in there, my closet door swung open. kurayami came in shouting. "WHAT DO I DO?" she said. "what's wrong?" i asked. "i thouhgt it would be nice for seshy to stay at my house like inuyasha is staying at yours, but i don' know what will keep him out of trouble!" she shouted. "i was just having that same problem" i said. "so what next?" she asked. "we can just leave them here at my house. the cats could keep them company, and there's food in the fridge." i said. "yeah, but they might ghet bpred and try to leave the house" she said back. "how about we just stay here. we promise not to leave or break anything" inuyasha said. "righ, seshomaru?" inuyasha asked. sesshomaru was silent. inuyasha sighed. "fine, but if i find one thing wrong, you guys will both pay. in fact, you won't be able to come back and we won't go to the feudal era anymore" i said winking at kurayami. "but-" inuyasha complained. sesshomaru simply looked up in surprisement. "then it's settled. bye, sesshomaru, i'll be back to get you after school" kurayami said leaving. "i have to go to" i said giving inuyasha a kiss and picking up my bag. then i slowly walked past sesshomaru "you keep him out of truoble. ok, mr. man?" i said nudging him. he looked at me and smiled. then i left.

inuyasha and sesshomaru sat on my bed and then were silent. then the cats jumped on each of their laps. "what?' seshomaru said. buttercup meowed and then rubbed against him. "hey, snowy," inuyasha said petting snowball.

when i got into my class, the teahcer handed out a piece of gum to each person. then we started. it was so boring, but i think i got the hang of it. and most of it was easy.

"i'm hungry" inuyasha said. "then eat something" was all sesshomaru said. inuyasha scowled. "let's go to the feudal era and batle" inuyasha said. "we said we'd stay here" was all seshomaru said. "you're boring"inuyasha said. seshomaru was silent. "i'm going to go see nikooru" inuyasha said standing up. "no! if you go and someone sees you, you're going to get in trouble. you might even get me in trouble too. inuyasha sat back down. sesshomaru stood up and left the room. "where are you going?" inuyasha asked. "to get something to eat" sesshomaru said. inuyasha got up and followed him. when they went into the kitchen they found some apples and ate them up. a few hours later they both were very bored.. then they fell asleep. when i got home i saw them sleeping. then inuyasha got up quickly and forced his hand through my stomch. "what a welcome..." i said falling to the floor. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted. sesshomaru got up and used the tenseiga on me. "what the fuck was that for?" i shouted. "sorry..." inuyasha said. i kissed him on the cheek and walked over to sesshomaru. "thank you, sesshy" i said with big eyes. "oh yeah, they canceled TCAP forever. i'm so happy." i said. sesshomaru looked up and i could see he missed kurayami. i sighed. "sesshomaru, let's go. kurayami should be back from school and i'm sure you want to see her"i said pulling him up. we all left to kurayami's house. when we got there, kurayami was jumping up and down. "NO TCAP NO TCAP!" she shouted. then she saw us. "hello, sesshy!" she said. she ran up and gave him a big kiss on the lips. sesshomaru was confused of what was happening. i smiled. "what do you say we go back to the feudal era?" i said. then kurayami and i jumped and inuyasha and sesshomaru's back. "let's be off!" we shouted. the boys sighed and shook their heads. "next stop, sango and miroku's wedding!" i shouted.

39

when we got to the feudal era, we remembered we needed a gift. "DAMN!" kurayami shouted. "wait... i... i have one jewel shard" i said. "you do!" inuyasha said. "yes, but i don't know if we should leave it to them. naraku might come after it, and that would put the baby in danger" i said. "i brought my camera! we can all take a pic and give it to her!" kurayami said. "cool idea! let's go!" i shouted. then when we got to the village it was on fire. "NO!" i shouted. i jumped off of inuyasha back and sprinted into the blazing hut. "NIKOORU!" inuyasha shouted. when i got in there, it was hard to see, but i smelt miroku and sango. "where are you guys?" i yelled. then i heard a cough. "Sango!" i shouted. i ran to her and miroku. "nikooru?" miroku said. i looked down and sango was laying on the floor. "sango's hurt" he said. "don't worry. i've got it. put her on your back and i'll clear the way" i said quickly. he picked her up and we left. i hit everything that fell. then we finally made it out, but sango was still coughing. we layed her on the floor and inuyasha, sesshomaru, and kurayami ran over to us. "i'm fine, ...miroku..." sango said breathless. "no you're not, sango" miroku said crying. "let me take her" i said. "yeah, we can take her to a hospitable" kurayami said. we picked her up and started to leave. "wait! miroku might be able to get through if sango can." i said. then we all left. when we jumped into the well we hoped that they would make it through. THEY DID! "we're at kurayami's house. let's hurry. come on" i said. we ran out the door and hopped to the hospitable. when we got there, we told the doctors and they put her in a room. miroku, seshomaru, inuyasha, kurayami, and i waited in the waiting room. "you can come see her if you want." the doctor said. we all walked in and she was asleep. "i see that she is pregnent?" the docter said. "yes" i said. "who's the father?" he asked. "i am" miroku said. "why, you look like a monk" he said smiling. "we were at a play" i said quickly. "well, we're not sure the baby will make it, but she will" the doctor said. miroku looked down. "what's the patient's name?" he asked. "sango" miroku said. "guys!" shouted a young voice. we turned around and saw kohaku. "how did you get here?" we asked. "yoko brought me" he said. "how is sango?" yoko asked appearing. "she's ok, but we don't know about the baby" i said. kohaku looked very sad. then someone else walked in. it was naraku! " what are you doing here?" i said crossly. "just visiting an old friend" he said. he was in his human form. he gave me an evil smile. "get out!" miroku shouted. then the doctor left. "you only came here, because you knew we couldn't fight you!" i shouted. "that's right, but we are all in our human forms. sesshomaru, inuyasha, yoko, and even you, nikooru" he said. inuyasha stepped in front of me. "that doesn't mean we won't kick your ass" inuyasha said. then he walked over to sango. "this demon slayer will soon bare a child, yes?" he said. we were silent. " since we're such good friends, i have a surpirse for the little child" he said. "get away from her" kohaku said. "quiet, boy. you're lucky i didn't kill you when you were still under my control" he hissed. kohaku stepped behind miroku. "even if you kill me, this baby will still have the wind tunnel. i will make sure of that" he said. we all gasped. "that is of course, unless nikooru will be mine" he said blowing a kiss to me. "i should have sen this coming..." i said shaking my head. "no..." sango said. we all looked at her. "sango!" miroku said running to her side. " we won't let nikooru make that kind of decision, because when we kill you, you will stay dead" she said. naraku walked to me and put his hands on my waist. inuyasha hissed silently. then he pulled me towards him. "you're eyes are so beautifull when they are tainted with hatred." he said putting his lips closer to my lips. "then you'll be seeing these eyes more often" i scowled. he smiled and then licked me neck. i scowled. inuyasha hissed louder and stepped forward. "hold him" i said. sesshomaru grabbed inuyasha's shirt. naraku got closer to me and closer, pushing our bodies tightly together. "i'll be looking forward to it" he said. then he kissed and gave me tongue. (EWWWW) inuyasha cut seshomaru and was loose from his grip. he pushed naraku and embraced me. then he hissed at naraku. "I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH HER ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SLICE INTO PIECES AND BURN THEM ONE BY ONE!" he said with his eyes glowing red and his fangs showing. i looked at inuyasha. then i smiled. naraku scowled at us. inuyasha scorned at him and pulled me closer to him to show that i was taken and no one else could have me. naraku stepped back. heopened the door and said "i willl have you, nikooru. even if someone has to die" he walked out of the dorr and slambed it. i looked at him and noticed that inuyasha's were still red and he was holing me tightly. "inuyasha?" i said blushing. sango sat up. "good, he's gone" sango said. "sango..." miroku said worried. miroku walked over to her. she smiled. "let's go" i said. miroku put sango on his back. then we left the hospitable. "man, i would have given him a big ass beaten if hadn't of left" yoko said jumping on kurayami's shoulder. then we went back to the feudal era. when we got there we layed sango on the grass so she could rest. "inuyasha, come with me" i said blushing. i grabbed his hand and held it tightly. we walked off far into the forest.

"sesshomaru, do you think we should follow them?" kurayami asked. "..." he said. then his eyes started to glow and his teeth showed. "are you ok?" kurayami asked. sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed his tokijin. "sesshomaru?" kurayami said scooting back. then he used it on her. she fell to the floor and blood squirted everywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU, INUYASHA!" seshomaru shouted.

"thank you..." i said kissing him. he blushed. "for what?" he asked. "for loving me" i said leaning on him. we sat down at the sacred tree and looked at eachother. then we moved closer to eachother and were about to kiss, but then sesshomaru showed up. "Die" he said using the tokijin. "nikooru!" inuyasha said. he grabbed me and jumped out of the way. "what are you doing, seshomaru?" inuyasha asked. then we saw the spider mark on his forehead. "inuyasha, he's under naraku's control. wait! What did you do to kurayami?" i yelled. he smiled. "go, nikooru. find kurayami and come straight back to me, so i know you guys are ok" he said unsheathing his tetsusaiga. i nodded and ran off to kurayami.

when i got to her, her barrier was up. "kurayami!" i said running to her. "ni...kooru"she said. "don't worry. we're going to get help. " i said. "where is seshy?" she asked. "he's fighting with inuyasha. we have to hurry" i said picking her. then kirara showed up. "MEOW" she said. sango was on her back and so was miroku and shippo. "let's go!" they said. yoko, kurayami, and i jumped on kirara and they took us to inuyasha and sesshomaru. "stop fighting" i said jumping off of kirara's back. they looked at me. "stay away, nikooru" uinuyasha shouted. then sesshomaru attacked me, but i dodged it. "you can't let naraku control you" i said. then sesshy's eyes started to flicker from white to red, white to red. "we almost have him" i said. then sesshy was back. he knew what he had down and he ran straight to kurayami.. he took her off of kirara and set her on the ground. then he used his tenseiga oin her. he then knelt down and cradled her in his arms. she opened her eyes and saw him. "sesshomaru..." she said touching his cheek. "thank god ,this all worked out" i said falling on inuyasha.

ch.40

we helped kurayami up and she walked to seshomaru. he stepped back. then he put his head down. "i'm... sorry..." he said. i saw a little tear run down his eyes. "sesshomaru, it's ok. i'm alive aren't i? come on, let's go" she said grabbing his hand. he snatched it away and jumped off. "sesshomaru!" she shouted. "that damn naraku!" i shouted. then i stomped my foot and accidently stepped on inuyasha's toe. "OWWW!" he yelled grabbing his foot. "sorry!"i said running to him. kurayami fell to her knees. "i'm going to kill him... NARAKU WILL PAY!" she yelled. inuyasha and i loooked at her. "don't worry, we'll get him. in fact, LET's GO NOW!" i said pulling her up. she whiped her eyes and smiled. kurayami got on inuyasha's back and we hopped off. when we got to naraku's castle, something weird happened. a force field held us in our place. " what the fuck!" i shouted. then naraku appeared. he walked to meand put his hand on my chin, but i showed no feeling. "you're so beautiful" he said. then he walked over to inuyasha. he put his hand out and opened it. "i will give you this" he said. he had the whole jewel in his hand. inuyasha gasped. "but in return youmust leave me nikooru. you also have to promise not to try and use the jewel to get her back. and if you don't except it... i will have the jewel crushed so no one can have it" he said. i looked at inuyasha. he paused. then he reach his hand out and took the jewel. naraku held my arms behind my back and smiled. "BITCH! i hate you, you MOTHER FUCKER! i'm going to make sure you burn in hell, DAMMIT! AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT! I PROMISE!" i said screaming and falling to my knees. i burst into tears and kept cussing. " NOW I KNOW WHY KIKYO LEFT YOU, ASSHOLE!" i screamed. inuyasha put his head down. "you're not really going top take it are you, inuyasha?" kurayami asked. he was silent. i turned around and cried in naraku kimono. i did the next best thing, and shot out a huge energy blast into the sky. i held naraku and cried in his arms. "YOU FUCKING HALF-BREED!" i shouted. he looked up and began to cry. my face was filled with tears and very red. then i started to scream uncontrolably. i don't know why, but i couldn't stop. i screamed and screamed. inuyasha looked at me. he seemed to be holding in tears too. " YOU FUCKING FAG! YOU SKEEZ! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" i yelled. i held naraku tighter. then inuyasha's tears fell. he turned around. "only a half-breed would do something like that" a voice said. everything went silent. then sesshomaru came out of the darkness. "sesshy!" kurayami yelled running to sesshomaru. he held her and directed his attention to inuyasha and me again. "well?" he said. inuyasha was silent. "GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, SESSHOMARU!" i yelled. naraku looked at me. naraku let go of me and i ran to inuyasha powering up a energy blast. then kurayami put up a barrier around me. "kurayami, put it down!" i shouted. she didn't even bother looking at me. "i don't want to have to hurt you. youknow i can break this barrier, but i don't want to have to say what i'll do if it comes to that" i said. she still didn'tlook at me. i took deep breathes and tried to calm down, but it didn't work. i opened my eyes and they were blood red. then the barrier broke and i went straight for inuyasha. while doing so, my eyes got redder, my teeth grew and nails grew longer and felt like a monster. "she's transformed past her limit..." sesshomaru said surprised. " DIE!" i shouted. i went for inuyasha, then i stopped when i noticed he wasn't going to move. then i looked at him and gave him the most horrible stare. "why did you stop?" sesshomaru asked. "it's no fun chasing a dog if it's not going to run" i said with an evil smirk. naraku seemed please. inuyasha stood there. "i see. i'm going to have to make you cry, aren't i?" i said. i walked over to naraku and pulled the back of his head toward my face. then i kissed him. inuyasha tried not to look up, but i could tell he wanted to. "not enough?" i asked. he was silent. " naraku, i want him to cry!"i said with he a dirty smile. he gave me a dirty smile back. (don't think anything! hey, when your guy chooses a jewel over you, you're gonna go insane. right?) naraku put his hands around my waits and pulled me closer. then to my surprised, i was getting absorbed by naraku. i looked at him. he smiled. "nikooru! move!" kurayami shouted. i stared. what the hell was going on? inuyasha looked up. "get out of the way!" sesshomaru shouted unsheathing his tenseiga. "wha-" i was too late. "inuyasha!" i shouted before i was completely sucked in. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted back. "finally. after a while i realized, if nikooru wouldn't come willingly, i would make her. so if i absorb her, i can dispatch her and take something of her. so i can control her like kagura." naraku said. inuyasha scowled. "infact, i'll do it now" he said. then i came back out. "you fag!" i shouted. then i felt a paine in my chets. i grabbed it anf fell to the floor. "i have your heart, wench. you belong to me" he said. i looked at him. i didn';t really care about anything anymore. i stood up and walked tohim. "i will obey... master"i forced out. he smiled and pulled me into him. "nikooru...' inuyasha. "shut the fuck up! do not call my name anymore. i forbid you! and oh yeah, naraku-" i said. then, my heart appeared back in my chest. "what?" he said. "i am way stronger then you. there is no way i will belong to you" i said. he scowle and then disappeared. "i'm sorry about what i said to you, kurayami." i said. kurayami smiled. "thank you, sesshomaru" i said. he nodded. then i turned around and walked off. inuyasha put his head down. "oh i'm sorry! were you expecting an apology too? well, sorry can't find one" i said coldly. then i kept walking. inuyasha's eyes started to water. "and oh yeah, inuyasha, i'm still holding my promise. you will burn..." i said. then i disappeared into the darkness. inuyasha fell to his knees. "i never wanted it to turn out like this!" inuyasha yelled punching the floor. "then why did you chose the jewel?" kurayami asked. "i could see that nikooru wanted a prince, so i wanted to be one. i was going to get the jewel and then come back for her. then i would destroy the jewel so we could be together" he said. "well that was stupid" sesshomaru said. "SHUT UP!" inuyasha shouted. "quiet, sesshy! look, inuyasha, we all know nikooru still loves you, it's just that she kinda took it a little more then expected. she really liked you and then she thought you had turned your back against her. i'll help you get her back. she won't talk to you, but i'm sure she will come to sesshomaru and i alone" she said kneeling next to inuyasha. he looked at her. "i guess we could help, but i don't see the point to this ROMANCE you humans keep talki9ng about" he said acting like he didn't care. "see? even sesshomaru wants you guys to get back together" kurayami said.

inuyasha ch.41-51

i stomped off into the forest and it didn't take long to notice i was still transformed. i saw sesshomaru walking around and i went to him. "sesshomaru" i said. "nikooru" he said back. we were silent. "look, i don't really know a lot about this stuff, but you can always ask kurayami" he said. "thankyou. that really helped" i said running up to him. i gave him a big squeeze and ran off to find kurayami. sesshomaru just sat there.

when i got to kurayami i saw she was talking to naraku. i hid behind a bush to try and hear.

"where is nikooru?" naraku asked. "she's not here obviously" kurayami said. " watch your voice, wench. your demon pet is not here to save you, so i could kill you right now" he said. kurayami backed up. "well... someone will save me" she said. "oh really?" naraku asked unsheathing his sword.i ran towards her and went for the attack. at the last minute i jumped in front and stopped the sword with my bare hands. kurayami watched as the blood dripped down my arm. "there you are. i knew you would come out of hiding" he said putting up his sword. "ni-" she said. "GO!" i shouted. then she ran off. "what do you want?" i asked. "you" he said. i sighed. "why won't you just give up?" i asked. "the same reason why you haven't given up on inuyasha" he said. i stared at him. "do you really like me this much?" i asked. he was silent.

"come with me" i said grabbing his hand. he blushed. "what the hell is she doing?" kurayami said hiding behind the bush along with yoko, sesshomaru and inuyasha. i took him to the river and pointed to the water. "look at your reflection. do you really think someone would want to be with a person like that?" i said. he looked and saw the face a murderer. he backed up and looked at me. i looked at him. then he disappeared. i sat down at the river. then i smelt inuyasha's scent. "she knows we're here" sesshomaru said. then i hissed. inuyasha got up and left. "inuyasha-" kurayami covered her mouth. i jumped and landed behind the bush. "what are you two doing here?" i said ignoring inuyasha. "i thought i smelt trash" i said. inuyasha walked away. "you know you and inuyasha really should talk about this" kurayami said. "sorry, but ihave to go. i'm meeting koga at the wolf demon den" i said. that made inuyasha stop to listen. "you're going?" sesshomaru asked. "why not? he seems to like me more then a jewel" i said scowling at inuyasha. they were silent. "well, that's all we can do. hope you have fun. and oh yeah, tell me all the juicey details!" kurayami whispered to me. then she winked. inuyasha scowled. then i hopped off. "so that's all you're going to do?" inuyasha asked. "of course not! we're gonna spy on her" she said. then they ran after me.

when i got to the den it was full of wolves partying. "hey, cutie" koga said appearing. "what is everyone doing?" i asked. "i let them have a little fun" he said. kurayami, sesshy, and inuyasha heard. then sesshy had to hold inuyasha back, before he blew their cover. inuyasha quietly growled. "shut up" sesshomaru said. "are you ready to go?" he asked. "sure-" i said. "koga! nikooru!" ginta shouted. "where you off to?" hikaku asked. "just going out" koga said. " cool! hope you have fun. call if you need us!" ginta shouted. then they started to momba. i giggled. then koga grabbed my hand and looked at me. "you ready?" he said. i nodded. then he pulled me off. "that damn wolf!" inuyasha shouted. then he jumped off to follow and sesshy and kurayami ran after him.

we kept going until we got to a cliff. "close your eyes" koga said covering my eyes. "ok! what is it?" i said. "come on. slowly. ok open them" he said taking his hands off. "WOW" i said. " you like it?" he asked. " a lunar rainbow! it's beautiful" i said. then koga and i sat down. "just like you, nikooru" he said. i looked at him and blushed. 'that's it!" inuyasha yelled jumping out of the bush. "inuyasha, no!" kurayami shouted. "get your dirty hands off her!" inuyasha said embracing her. i scowled. "i'm sorry, inuyasha. you must have mistaken me for the jewel" i said slapping him. "ow, that was cold" kurayami said standing up with sesshy. "please let me explaine." inuyasha begged. "get away from her mutt!" koga said attacking inuyasha. "wait. go ahead, inuyasha. but i don't believe you i swear i'll kill you now" i scorned. "i was going to use the jewel to come back to get you, and then oince you were safe i was going to destroy it. please believe me" he begged. "you would never destroy the jewel" i scowled. "koga, get out of here. this may be a little sickening" i said. koga hopped off. i put my hands together and chanted a spell. then my eyes turned red and i glowed with darkness. then all of a sudden, i felt a hand thrust through my stomach. "ugh... what the?" i said turning around. it was naraku. "hello, wench" he said. "mother... fu-" i tried to say. "hold your tongue, wench" he said. " andi actually thought i could truast you, naraku. or maybe it was onigumo that had me guessing" i said ripping his hand out of my stomach. i threw it on the floor. then i smiled at him. "nikooru" inuyasha said. "we'll finish this later, inuyasha. right now naraku is at the top of my list" i said. inuyasha stepped in front of me. then he grabbed m,e and kissed me. "you are at the top of my list" he said. my hateful looking face quickly turned to a soft happy look. my skin no longer was pale and i had no desire of killing anyone. "inuyasha" isaid embracing him. "how touching, but we still have business" naraku said. "shove off it!" i said. then a gust of wind appeared and naraku was blown back. "you can't touchj me or inuyasha and you know it" i said smiling. naraku then hopped off, but i quickly stopped him. i triped him and grabbed the whole jewel shard that he had. he fell to the floor and looked at me. i walked over to him and smiled. " i'll see you in hell" i said picking my hand up and thrusting it through his heart. "you sure will" he said smiled. "wha-" i said. then there was a blinding light and then the ground started to open. chains popped out and tied up naraku and i. " inuyasha!" i shouted. "nikooru" inuyasha said running to me. then a barier went up. naraku and i start being pulled into the the ground which i eventually found out was the way to hell. "let go of me" i yelled. "stop stuggling" naraku said calming. he obviously had something waiting for me on the other side. "i'll struggle if i want to! in fact" i said. then i started slashing at the chain and it finally broke. but as i got up, naraku thrust his hand into my back and pulled me in with him. then as we were pulled in, the ground began to close. "no!" kurayami shouted. "we can't stop death" seshyomaru said. "sure we can. you do it all the time with your tenseiga" inuyasha cried. then it was completely closed. inuyasha fell to the floor and his eyes went blank. then his eyes started to water. "inuyasha, we can still save her, but..." kurayami started to say. "what! how can we save her" inuyasha asked. "the only way we can is if... we have help from... kikyo..." kurayami said hesitating. "kikyo..."inuyasha said

ch.42

it felt like i was being torn apart from the inside out. "AHHHH!" i shouted. then i blacked out. when i woke up, it was steaming hot. then i noticed i was in a bath tub. "nikooru, get out! you've been in there for about an hour!" i heard a voice yell. i got a towel and rapped myself in it. then i walked out of the bathroom anf looked around. i was in my time. "how are you, sweetie?" i heard someone say. then they kissed me. i looked again and it was inuyasha. "inuyasha?" i asked. "yeah, come on. the kids are waiting" he said. "kids?" i said. i got dressed and walked down stairs. then i saw the "kids". "hi mom!" shouted a little girl. she had blue eyes, long claws, black hair, and... ears, cat ears. "hurry up. we ain't got all day!" i heard a little boy shout. he had silver long hair, long claws, and dog ears. he also seemed to have inuyasha's attitude. "yuki, let your mother breath, and taski watch the way you talk" inuyasha said father like. taski scowled. "when did we have kids?" i asked. they were silent and then they started to laugh. "hurry up, mommy. uncle sesshy, aunt kurayami, and cousin rin will be here any minute!" yuki shouted. then the doorbell rang. i answered it. "hell-" i stopped. then i saw sesshomaru. he was in jeans and a t-shirt and may i say did he look fine! then kurayami popped up. "hello to you too" she said smiling. i gave her a hug and we invited them in. "rin, go play with taski and yuki" kurayami said. "yes, go play with rin" i said. "but mom, i don't want to play with a bunch of dumb girls" taski shouted. then yuki and rin stuck their tongues out at taski. "that's it!" he yelled. then he chased them outside. then it was silent. how could i speak when i didn't even know i had children. then the doorbell rang again. i answered it. it was yoko and shippo! "hiya" she said. they came in and we started to talk. then i interrupted. "so... what ever happened to naraku?" i said without thinking. they looked at me. "and kikyo and kagome?" i said. "i'm sorry, i just don't remeber stuff-" i said. then all of the sudden the room turned red and i blacked out again. then i saw blood... and bodies. inuyasha, kurayami, shippo, yoko, sesshomaru, they were all dead. then i had blood on my heads. i looked down and saw rin, taski and yuki laying on the floor. "you killed them..." said a voice. "NO!" i shouted. this was a nightmare. it had to be. "you killed them all!" said the voice. then naraku appeared and all of a sudden i woke up gasping. naraku looked at me. we were still in our chains. "the illusury death was easier enough to escape" he said. 'why did you bring me here?" i said. he was silent. then kikyo appeared. "so you are here. i am sure inuyasha is looking for me" she said. "why would he be?" i scowled. 'because i am the only person who can bring you back" she said. i scowled.i should be leaving. wouldn't want to miss inuyasha" she said disappearing. "damn her. i don't know why inuyasha makes such a big fuss over her" i said stomping. naraku laughed at me. "you shut the fuck up!" i shouted. "so why are we in these chains?" i asked. "we're prisoners" naraku said. "great!" i said slouching. "get up, freaks" yelled a voice. we looked up. it seemed to be some demon. ignored him and said "you're butt ugly" "wench" he said picking me up by my neck. 'you should hold your tongue" he said slapping me. then he went to slap me again, but naraku grabbed his hand. "master naraku! my apologies. i had no idea she was yours" he said putting me down. i rubbed my neck. "your lucky naraku came, i was about to kick your ass" i said. naraku looked at me and sighed. the demon opened a door and a bright light showed in. "come on" naraku said. i followed him out. "where are we?" i asked. "hell..." he said. i looked at him. "well, i want to leave" i said. he shook his head. then i ssaw hojo. "what? naraku, why is hojo here?" i shouted. "his master punished him for saving him and cast him into oblivion." naraku said. "well, he's not staying" i said running to him. "hojo" i said. he looked at me and smiled. then he frowned. "why are you here" he asked. " naraku made me come, but i want to help you leave" i said. "no, as long as you're safe, ugh!-" he said falling to the floor. i saw blood stains in his shirt. i took his shirt off and saw that he had been whipped, beaten, and burnt. "oh my god" i said. "please leave. i can't let this happen to you" he said. then i demon grabbed my hand. "come with me" he ordered. "let go of me!" i yelled. "master naraku is not here to save you now and you will be punished" he said. "nikooru" hojo shouted. they pulled my hands behind my back and i fell to my knees. then he tore my shirt. "wench!" he yelled slapping me in the face. then my lip started to bleed. he dug his claws into my back and slowly went down. "AHHHH!" i shouted. then he pushed me to the floor and opened my shirt. he dug his claws into my stomach and cut it to where it was bleeding all over. then he got a knive and started slicing down my arms making long scratches. every inch of my body was bleeding and i was starting to get dizzy from the loss of blood. then he put the knife against my neck. "should i kill you now or should i continue torturing you?" he said. he picked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall. hojo got up and ran towards me. "hold him!" the demon shouted. they put more chains on him and tied him down. the demon walked up to me and licked the blood on my face. "you taste good on the outside. but what about the inside?" he said. i looked at him and my fear showed in my eyes. he put my hand against the wall and then stuck the knife through my hand. then he did the same with my other hand. i could see hojo crying behind him. he took out one last knife and stuck it in my stomach. i was silent. then i started to cry. "why won't you scream?" he said holding my chin. "why won't you stop being ugly?" i said spitting in his face. "wench" he said walking away. then he quickly turned around and threw a knife towards my head. i closed my eyes. then i felt a gust of wind. i opened my eyes and inuyasha and sesshomaru were here. "inuyasha" i said. he saw me. even sesshomaru started to cry when he saw what they did to me. while sesshomaru fought them, inuyasha took me off the wall. he slowly took the knives out of my hands and the knife in my stomach and wrapped me in a blanket. "don't worry. we're here" inuyasha said kissing my forehead. then i fell asleep.

when i woke up, i was on inuyasha's back and he and seshsomaru were running to the camp. when we got there inuyasha set me down. "she's badly hurt. we have to clean her off, but it would hurt if we just put her in a river or hotspring" kurayami said. "i'll clean her" inuyasha said blushing. "ok. sesshomaru and i will go get some medicinal herbs," kurayami said. when they were gone, inuyasha carefully undressed me. he picked me up and put me in a hot spring. then he got undressed and got in. (YAY) he blushed before he did anything. then he picked up a rag and wet it. then inuyasha got up close to me and whiped the blood off of my face. i opened my eyes and inuyasha stopped. "i'm sorry. did i hurt you?" he asked. i still hadn't noticed that he and i were naked together! he got close again and finished whiping my face. "turn around" he said blushing. i turned around and leaned on the side of the hotspring. then i noticed where we were. i was too weak to giggle, but strong enough to blush. he whiped my shoulders and worked down my back. lower and lower. then he got my arms and then he stopped. he blushed and rubbed his head. "i... uh" he said blushing. i took the rag from him and he turned around. then i washed the rest of my body. after, i saw that he had my blood on him. even though i knew we were naked, i scooted up very close behind him and started to rub his back with the cloth. he sighed with great pleasure. then i started to rub his ears and he blushed. then i embraced him. i may have been hugging his back, but it was better then nothing. inuyasha turned around and i ducked a little under water. "thank you" i said. his ears twitched. then mine twitched. we sat there for a little bit. i stared at inuyasha's hot toned body and drooled. then i licked my lips and forgot he was watching. i covered my mouth when i saw him give me a confused look. he blushed. then the water turned red and the ground started to open. inuyasha grabbed me and held onto the side. then that damn demon appeared. "you still need to punished" he said smiling. then he pushed inuyasha away and picked me up by my neck. "your body is most beautiful" he said. i looked at inuyasha and saw that he did not enjoy hearing another guy say that i had a beautiful body. "and i see you have a tail." he said. the demon turned me around to where he was facing my back. then he pulled me closer to him. right when i was close enough, i straightened my tail and it went right through him. "wench" he said. i pulled it back out and he dropped me. he fell back into hell, but i grabbed onto the side. but i couldn't hold on much longer. then my hand slipped but inuyasha caught it. he pulled me up and picked me up in his arms. he took me to a tree and set me down. he took off the top part of his kimono and put it on top of me. then he sat me on his lap. i curled up in between his legs and rested my head on his chest. "are you ok?" he asked. "yes" i said. "it was horrible there. all they did was beat you. wait a minute! we have to go back for hojo. he tried to save me and it looked like he was really beat up. his master sent him there as a punishment for saving me" i said. "sure, but we have to make sure you get better. ok?" he said smiling. "i love you, inuyasha" i said. "i love you too" inuyasha said back. "they are so cute. but why don't we kiss like them? and how comje i never lay in your lap?-" kurayami said. then sesshomaru pulled her into him and embraced her. then he looked at her and gave her a nice long kiss. he even gave her tongue. then he looked at her. she was so surprised. then he sat down and put her on his lap. "that's what i'm talk'n 'bout" she said blushing. then she curled up and fell asleep. but sesshomaru felt something was about to happen between inuyasha and i. then something hit me. how did inuyasha and sesshomaru get there? "how?" i asked. "how what?" inuyasha said embracing me tighter. "how were you able to find me?" i asked. his grip loosened. "kikyo. wasn't it?" i said turning around. he put his head down. "you must have had to do something in order for her to agree to it." i said. he was silent. i turned around and faced him. "why won't you look at-" then i knew. i got up and backed away from inuyasha. he sill wouldn't look at me. "you-" i said. he was silent. i could see itin his eyes. "you gave her the jewel. didn't you?" i said. he looked down. "inuyasha" i said. i walked over to him and put his head on my shoulder. "you didn't have to do that" i said. "yes, i did. and i would be willing to do it again, for you" he said. i smiled. "when i guess we'll just have to get it back" i said standing up. he looked at me. i grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "but... first you have to catch me" i said. then i turned invisible. it was one of my new powers. "how am i supposed to find you if you are invisible?" he asked. "you have to find that out" i said giggling. inuyuasha sat there then walked off. "where are yougoing?" i shouted. he didn't answer so i followed. then i found myself at a river, but inuyasha wasn't there. then i felt myself being pushed into the water. i fell in. "inuyasha, you creep! now i'm...all...wet... i bet you think you're smart!" i said. he smiled. "i see you" he said. then he started to chase me. then he picked up dirt and threw it on me. "i'm going to kill you!" i shouted running away. then he tackled me. he was on top of me and he was smiling. then i was visible again. my eyes were red and my teeth were showing. inuyasha whimpered. "you told me to catch you" he said. i smiled and then pushed him into the water and he pulled me in with him.

ch.43

we sat there soaking in the water. i looked at inuyasha and he looked at me. then he ducked under the water. "inuyasha? where are you?" i said. then all of a sudden i was pulled under. i started kicking, then noticed that inuyasha was there. he looked at me and smiled. then he pulled me into him and kissed me. i looked at him. then i had a feeling --- a feeling of darkness. i quickly swam to the top of the water with inuyasha following. "what's wrong?" he asked. "i don't know" i said. but it had something to do with my dream. what a wonderful dream. i got out of water and shook off. inuyasha stared at me and blushed. "what?" i said. then i noticed that my clothes were see through. then i blushed. "inuyasha!" i shouted covering myself up. "it's not like i haven't seen you before" he said stepping out of the water, but his clothes weren't see through. i guess i was looking forward to that . he took off the top of his kimono and put it over me. then we sat down and cuddled. "so what happened?" he asked. "i was kinda in a dream, but it felt real" i said. he looked at me. "in the dream, sesshomaru and kurayami got married and adopted rin as there kid. and we had our own kid, her name was yuki" i said. "we had a kid?" inuyasha asked blushing. "it could happen" i said punching him in the shoulder. then all of a sudden i felt so comfortable. i just wanted to squeeze inuyasha, so i did. he looked at me. "you feel so warm" i said laying on him. he rubbed my back. "i love you" he said. i was silent. then i sat up. "you may not know this, but tomorrow is valentine's day. it's a day that you spend time with the one you love" i said blushing. "don't we spend time together anyway?" he asked. i looked at him. "it's more like the day when you propose your love, a day of marraige, or something like that" i said. "well, we can't get married" he said. it was hopeless. i couldn't expect inuyasha to understand. i shook my head and got up. then i walked off. on my way i passed kuirayami who was also shaking her head. "you tried to explain valentine's day, didn't you?" i asked still walking." yep" she said also still walking. then i saw sesshomaru sitting down. he looked very puzzled. "what's with you?" i asked sitting next to him. he looked at him. "hey, we're like brother and sister, you can tell me what's bothering you" i said patting his back. after a while of silence, he finally said " tomorrow" "well, that's something. tomorrow is valentine's day. you should get kurayami a gift" i said. sesshomaru was confused. "like flowers or candy. maybe you can think of something" i said. "a sword? new arrows?" he asked. i giggled. "you'll think of soemthing" i said laughing. he managed to show a little grin under the HUGE scowl. ' i'm sure kurayami is doing the same thing with inuyasha' i thought. i got up and he looked at me. "what?" i asked. "thank...you" he said. "any time, bro" i said smiling. he looked at me and smiled. then i walked back in the direction of where inuyasha had been. i passed kurayami again and we gave eachother had thumbs up showing that we had each gotten through the dense minds of our men. i saw inuyasha sitting down. he looked like he was making something. "hey, inuyasha" i said walking to me. he quickly put whatever it was behind him and scowled at me. "what are doing here!" he shouted. i was confused. then i tried to look at whatever he had. "stop PEAKING!" he shouted. then he hopped off. "yyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhh" i said still slow about what had just happened. then kurayami appeared. "something very weird just happened" she said. "sesshomaru just scream at you about why you were peaking and he hopped off?" i said. "yeah, you?" she asked. "yep. i think our boys are getting us some presents, so i think we should get them presents for them too" i said. "yes, it would be fair. i mean we told them so short notice and they are still trying to get us presents. i think it's so cute" kurayami said. we sat down day dreaming about our men. then yoko appeared. "you guys! you guys!" she shouted. "what?" i asked. "i told shippo about valentine's day and now he's avoiding me" she cried. "maybe he's getting you a present" kurayami said. i giggled. they were such a cute couple, shippo and yoko. "you really think?" she asked excited. "yep, seshomaru and inuyasha are getting us presents too" i said. her eyes showed gratitude. then she hopped on kurayami's lap and curled up. then she fell asleep. "what do you think they are going to get us?" kurayami asked. "i don't know" i said. then we were silent. then a flash of fire appeared right in front of us. "what the hell?" i said. "naraku" kurayami said. she softly put yoko in a bush so she was safe from danger. then we stood up. " i've decided that i want you to spend time with me for valentine's day" he said. "how did you find out?" i said. "a little birdy told me" he said smiling. then he through jaken at us. i caught him and saw he was bleeding. "jaken" i said sympatheticly. i sat him next to yoko and looked at naraku. "so where are sesshomaru and inuyasha?" he asked. "none of your business!" i shouted. then inuyasha and sesshomaru appeared out of the bush. "step back ladies! we'll take care of the trash" inuyasha said. "excuse me? we could easily take care of him" i said. i signaled kurayami. she put a barrier over naraku and powered up an energy bolt. then i thought of it. the bos were doing this for us, we should step back and let them show us their skills. kurayami also understood and she closed her barrier. then inuyasha and seshomaru went in for the kill. we sat and watched our boys fight flawlessly. they were hot. and what surprised us the most was that they were working together. "wow" i said. "yeah" kurayami said. then naraku looked at me and winked. no! he wouldn't! i quickly stood up. "SESSHOMARU! INUYASHA! GET BACK-" but i was too late. a blinding flash of light appeared and blocked our vision. when we could see again. inuyasha and sesshomaru were lying on the floor motionless. "no..." i said. naraku once again naraku looked at me and then disappeared. "what happened?" kurayami asked. we both ran to them. "the same thing that hasppened to me. they have been put in a "dream world" it's a world that gives you complete happiness. so much happiness that you don't want to leave. that happened to me and you and sesshomaru had a kid and so did inuyasha and i. we were still friends and it was 10 years later. they don't know it is a dream, so they wont try to wake up from the spell" i said. "we have to do something" kurayami said. "there's nothing we CAN do. it's up to them to wake up. i'm not trying to be mean or anything, but i'm sure sesshomaru will be the first to wake up" i said. i got close to inuyasha and gave him a kiss. "wait! there is way-" kurayami said. i could see it in her eyes. she wanted me to go to naraku. if it wasn't him then kikyo or kagome. "no-" i said. she only looked at me. i stood up and looked at her. i nodded and then walked off. 'if i can't get inuyasha up, i can atleast get sesshomaru out of there for kurayami' i thought.

ch.44

i got to naraku's castle and opened the doors. i walked in past all the guards. they obviously hadn't known that i wasn't naraku's bitch anymore. "lady nikooru, lord naraku awaits your arrivel" nigimuku, a slave, but my friend, said kneeling down on one knee. surprisingly i had made god friends with all of the demons." thank you, nigimuku." i said. i even walked straight past kagura and kana. but i stopped. "how did he get you guys back?" i asked without looking at them. "he never gave us back our hearts when he "died". once he came back, he took them back" kagura said. "yes, but naraku seems to have gotten weaker. maybe because his demon side is being overrun by feelings" kana said. i nodded then kept walking. then i entered a room where naraku was looking out of a window. "i see you have arrived, my love" naraku said without looking at me. "fuck you, naraku" i said. "i would be more than happy to let you" he said smiling. "you're sick" i said walking towards him. " love will do that to you" he said. "what do you want? what can i do to make you give back inuyasha and sesshomaru?" i asked. 'you..." he said. 'like i didn't know he was going to say that' i thought. " explain" i said sitting down. "i want you to be mine. it's that simple" he said. "i know but when will you free them" i said. "as you as you agree to never go with inuyasha again" he said. "you must make a vow to me" "WHAT!" i shouted. naraku stood up and walked towards me. then he pushed me down and got on top of me.then his face got close to mine. "what makes you think i won't kill you right now?" i said. "because if you do, there will be no way to get inuyasha and sesshomaru back" he said. then he licked my cheek and kissed my neck. 'why won't my body move?' i thought. "it won't move because you don't want it to" he said. i looked at him, but he was too buisy working on me. i felt my body become weak. i hate to say it, but it almost felt like i was with inuyasha. ALMOST! then he started to kiss my neck and work down. "no-" i said with my eyesclosed. he looked at me and stopped. "what?" he said. "i can't do this to inuyasha" i said looking at him. 'for all you know, he could be with kikyo or kagome in his dream" naraku said. i was silent. 'he could. naraku was telling the truth' i thought. i looked down. "he wouldn't-" i said. 'he would "naraku said back. then i started to cry. "nikooru" naraku said sympathetically. "come with me' he said standing up. he grabbedmy hand and pulled my up. then, still holding my hand, he led me to kana. "kana, allow nikooru to see inuyasha" naraku said. kana held up her mirror. "you may go through the mirror and into inuyasha's dream" kana said. then i looked at naraku. "why?" i asked. "i can't stand to see you so worried" he said looking down. i stepped towards the mirror then felt my body being puled in. then i was there. i was at the sacred tree. "inuyasha?" i said. then i heard voices. i looked around the tree. i saw inuyasha, he was with me! "nikooru, keep your eyes closed" he said covering my eyes (well the me in his dream) (i will be 1 and the nikooru in his dreams will be 2) 1 followed them. 1 saw them talking and playing around. "here" he said. then 2 opened her eyes and saw ingraved in the tree --- the initails of his name and my name and a heart around it. then 1 was brought out of the mirror. "so what happened?" naraku asked. "he was with me" i said happily. naraku looked disappointed. "i'm sorry" i said. then i walked off. he stood there and did not move.

i ran as fast as i could, but then remembered that i needed to save them. then i got an idea. i snuck back and walked up behind kagura. i gave her a note and ran back off. when i got to kurayami she was still laying with sesshomaru. "i think i got it" i said. then kana and kagura appeared. "why are they here?" she said. kagura scowled. "kana can take me to inuyasha's dream and i can wake him up" i said. "really? how do you know?" she asked. "i just came back from his dream" i answered. "yes, but only demons may enter" kana said. kurayami nodded. 'good, then you can wake sesshomaru up too" she said. " so will you guys help us out?' i asked. "sure, i've been waiting for a reason to betray naraku" kagura said. kana held out her mirror. " i'm off" i said wavinf. "i will protect the dark priestess while you're gone" kagura said. then i was in. when i got there i saw inuyasha and 2 kissing. i felt like getting mad, but then remembered that was me. i quickly ran over to them and inuyasha saw me. "inuyasha you have to wake up!" i shouted. he was confused. "stay away" 2 shouted. "inuyasha, you're in a dream right now. the same thing i was in when naraku kidnapped me. you can only wake up if you chose to. we need you in the real world" i said. "if you're telling the truth, how did you get here?" he asked. RUDE! "i came through kana's mirror" i said. " sesshomaru is in the same state" i said. he looked at me. "please come with me, inuyasha" i begged. then 2 stepped in front of him. i will have to prove to him. then i powered up a bolt and shot it right through 2. "AHHHHH!" she shouted. then the pain went sraight to me too. "AHHHHHH!" i shouted. "see we are connected, but i am the real one" i said holding my stomach hoping that the blood would stop.

(real world)

then sesshomaru woke up. "sesshomaru!" kurayami shouted. then she jumped on him. "if nikooru dies in there, she won't be able to be brought back. not even with the tenseiga" sesshomaru said standing up. kana showed him the mirror and they were watching through it.

(inuyasha's dream)

"naraku did this" i said. "but naraku was killed a while ago" inuyasha said. i put my head down. "inuyasha, you of all people should that we may never be able to kill naraku, not even in a dream..." i said. inuyasha was silent. "leave..." inuyasha said. i looked at him. "LEAVE!" he shouted. "fine" i said. then i walked towards a light and then disappeared. then i appeared back in the real world. everyone was silent. i kept my head down and walked past them all. "he will come back" sesshomaru said as i walked pass him. i walked to the sacred tree and sat down. i looked down and started to cry. then i watched as the sun came up. i looked at it and said "happy valentine's day, inuyasha" i said under my breath, but loud enough to hear. 'happy valentine's day, nikooru" a voice said. i looked up and saw inuyasha. "inuyasha" i said. he walked next to me and sat down next to me. then i leaned my head on his shoulder. "you didn't really think i would stay did you?" he asked smiling. i looked at him. "inuyasha?" i asked. "hm?" he said. "i love you" i said. "that reminds me' inuyasha said pulling something out. then he handed it to me. "open it" he said. i looked at it and then at him. then i opened the small box and in it was a ring --- with a shard of the sacred jewel in it. i looked at inuyasha with my eyes sparkling. "we can't get married yet, but that doesn't mean i can't get you a ring. i also decided we could have a pre- marraige. so-" inuyasha said kneeling on one knee. then he grabbed my hand. " will you marry me?" he asked. then he slid the ring on my finger. i looked at him. i was blushing and my face looked flush. my eyes were still sparkling. then i smiled. "inuyasha..." i said. i could bring myself to say anything else. then i jumped him and started to hug him. "i love you! i love you! YESYES YES!" i shouted squeezing him. i cuddled and squeezed him. i rubbed my face on his chest. i kept kissing his cheek. then i started to scratch his ears and i curled my tail around him. he prurred. louder and louder. then i felt an uncontrolable urge to make love with him. i used one hand to continue scratching his ears while i used the other one to untie his kimono. he looked at me and bluhed, then started to purr even louder. he also untied my kimono.

ch.45

then i stopped him and i stopped myself too. he looked at me. "i think before we think of ourselves we ned to make sure everything went good with kurayami and sesshomaru" i said. inuyasha ignored what i said and started to squeeze and cuddle with me. i got the chills. then he kised my neck. "inuyasha" i said. then he sighed. he whipmered but i gave him a face that made him tremble. he pulled me up and pulled me into him. we stared deep into eachother's eyes. then our faces started to move closer and closer to one another's. then we were about to kiss, but i turned my head. "what?" he said. "a scream..." i said thinking. "AHHHHHHHHH!" we heard someone yell. "kurayami!" i shouted. then we ran. when we saw them we stopped and stared. "i hate you! we are supposed to spend valentine's day together and i see you with kagura! what do you think i'm yelling about!" she shouted. sesshomaru simply stared at her and said calmly "i am meirly a demon, not a mind reading" "hoooo! you make me so mad! why do i feel that you don't even care i saw you?" she shouted. "i do not control your...feelings..." sesshomaru looked deep in her eyes. i could tell that he felt sad when he said that. 'i have to help" i said, but inuyasha grabbed my head. "they have to handle it..." he said. they stared at eachother. "do you even love me?" kurayami shouted. sesshomaru was silent. he simply stared at her with his eyes twinkly, but she must not have seen them. "you don't. doyou?" she said starting to cry. he still only stared. "why won't you talk to me? i bet if i just ran of with naraku you would say something!" she said. sesshomaru twinkling eyes quickly turned to aa alarmed look. "that's it! i'm going to go to naraku's castle! atleast he'll sleep with me!" she shouted. sesshomaru looked hurt and i could see his eyes starting to water. i tried to step foreword, but inuyasha was still holding me. kurayami stomped her foot and then ran off. seshomaru stood there. i pulled away from inuyasha, but he wouldn't let me. "inuyasha!" i shouted. he looked at me. then my eyes turned red and i stung him. then i started to run. "nikooru" inuyasha said. "inuyasha, i'm soory but i can't sit here and watch this happen" i said. i looked at him. he stared at me. i walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and he held my hand. then i ran after kurayami. "i guess this means i should go after sesshomaru" inuyasha said. he walked over to him and looked at him. sesshomaru turned around and looked at inuyasha. "i know we're not the closest brothers, but nikooru really wants you two to be happy" inuyasha said. 'do not interfear, inuyasha" sesshomaru said coldly. "what were you doing with kagura?" inuyasha. after a long silence sesshomaru finally said " i was going after naraku. it was going to be kurayami valentine's present. when i went he ran off, he left kagura with me and she tried to kiss me" he said sitting down. "why didn't you tell kurayami that?" inuyasha asked. "i didn't think she would listen" sesshomaru said. "look, you're probably right, but we have to find a way to make sure kurayami finds out" inuyasha said sitting next to sesshomaru.

(me with kurayami)

"kurayami, are you allright?" i asked. "i can't believe he was about to kiss her!" she shouted. "how do you know?" i asked. "well it was kinda obvious! she was all over him" she yelled. 'but was he expressing feelings too?"i asked. "no... i guess you're right" she said. "come on. let's go. seshomaru looked really hurt when you told him that atleast naraku would have sex with you" i said. then we walked back to inuyasha and sesshomaru. when we got back, we saw them talking. "how cute. they're actually acting like normal brothers" i whispered. "let's let them have their moment. maybe we can find a hot spring before the sun goes down" i said. "why before the sun goes down?" she asked. "inuyasha and i turn human tonight" i said. then we walked off. "the girls were just here" sesshomaru said. "they must have seen us talking and left to go do something" inuyasha said.

(with kurayami and i )

we found the hot spring and were getting ready to get in, when we heard a noise. we turned and saw naraku! "what do you want? can't you just give up for one day!" i said. he grinned. me and kurayami gave eachother a look. "if you're just going to stare at me, take a picture! it'll last longer! because i'm getting ready to kill you!" i shouted. he only smiled. "i meirly came to see you. i have no intention of fighting" he said calmly. "i'll leave you two to your fights" kurayami said slipping away. 'get sesshomaru and inuyasha' i whispered to her as she passed. then she was gone. we stood there staring at eachother. "what can i do?" naraku asked. "what do you mean-" i was stopped. naraku appeared behind me and embraced me. then he put a choker on me. "what's this? it's beautiful" i asked. "think of it as a gift" he said smiling. then he disappeared. inuyasha and sesshomaru and kurayami appeared out of the forest. "where is he?" inuyasha asked running to me. "he left" i said touching the choker. "what's that?" inuyasha asked. "nothing" i said. then it was silent. "leave. you and sesshy go away" i said. the boys looked at me. "hey, we were in the middle of a hot spring moment" kurayami said smiling. "we're going to stay" inuyasha said sitting. seshomaru was silent. "what's the matter? afraid of seeing us undressed?" i said starting to untie my kimono. sesshomaru swallowed. i was taunting him. kurayami giggled. "hey! if any one is going to see nikooru naked, it's going to be me! so back off!" inuyasha said holding my hands. then kurayami slowly untied her kimono. sesshy went for his sword. "oh boys..." i said. me and kurayami were in the hot spring. they startyed to blush. "what's wrong?" kurayami giggled. then i used one of my new powers. my poison claw. i rapped it around inuyasha and started to pull him closer. "here, doggy doggy" i said. then kurayami pushed me and i pulled him all the way in. then he fell on me and we went under the water. when we came back up, i stood off and shook off like a cat. "what was that for" i said rubbing my eyes. then i opened my eyes and saw sesshy turned around, kurayami giggling, and inuyasha wide eyed staring at me. "yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh..." inuyasha said giving me a dirty smile. then i loooked down and saw i was naked. "you pervert!" i shouted slapping inuyasha. then all of a sudden it got really cold and the water was a bout to freeze. "get out!" inuyasha said pulling me out. then sesshomaru got kurayami. inuyasha took off the top part of his kimono and gave it to me. sesshomaru gave kurayami his top part. kurayami got on sesshy's back and i stood up and smeltaround. "what happened... it's...so...cold" i said. then i fell to the floor. "nikooru!" inuyasha yelled. he felt my body. "she's freezing! we have to get her to shelter!" inuyasha said picking me up in his arms. "hold on, nikooru, i'll save you" inuyasha said. then i started dreaming. i was in my time. "what happened?" i asked. "hurry up, nikki. you'll be late for school" my dad yelled. "how did i get back?" i asked. "get back? you never went anywhere" he said. "remember? i was in the fuedal era" i said. "youmust have been dreaming" he said. "hurry and get dressed" he said again. i got dressed and went downstairs with my bag. "could it all have been a dream?" i asked myself. "your lunch is on the counter. i have to leave" my dad said closing the door. then it was silent. "it can't be." i said. the clock turned 6:40 and i got my stuff and left. while i was walking to the bus stop, i ran into someone and dropped my stop. "i'm so sorry" i said bending down. "no, it was my fault" the guy said also bending down. we both reached for my folder and touched hands. i looked up and couldn't believe what i had said. the boy looked just like inuyasha, only his hair was black and cut short like vash's. i stared at him and my eyes sparkled. then he blushed. 'is there somethingwrong?" he asked blushing and smiling. i conti ued to scare then the bus came. "here" he said standing up. i took my folder and we got on the bus. "brandon, you can sit where ever you. that will be your seat" the bus driver said. i sat down and sighed. "i must have been dreaming" i said. then he came and sat next to me. i looked at him and blushed. "may i sit here?" he asked. "sure" i said. "how rude of me. hi, my name is brandon" he said holding out his hand. "hi, i'm nikooru, i mean nikki" i said shaking his hand. "my name in japanese is burandon" he said laughing. "do you know inuyasha?" i asked. "sure, i have a back pack" he said showing me. "i do too!" i said showing him. we smiled. "i have dvd's, calendars, books, gamse, plushies, key chains, movies, and my own site" he said. "me too!" i said. "i have a play it now with inuyasha music" i said. i gave him an ear piece and we listened to inuyasha until we got to school. 'so what grade are you in?" i asked. "6th" he said. "cool. what team?" i asked. "thunderbirds" he said. "COOL! me too. what classes?" i asked. "soc studies, math, english, reading, music, and then science" he said. "me too! we have all of our classes together! that's great-" i stiopped noticing i was blushing.

46

then i saw he was blushing too. we stared at eachother. then i remembered inuyasha. 'no, nikooru. it couldn't be. all of that could not have been a dream. i know it was real...it had to be...' i thought. brandon saw my worried face and scooted next to me. then he put his hand on my shoulder. "what's wrong?" he asked. i looked up and blushed. "NIKKI's GOT A BOYFRIEND!" one of the kids shouted. i slumped in my seat. when we got to the school brandon walked with me to the class. "oh, nikki, we need you to be brandon's guide of the school" one of the teahcers said, "his locker is right next to yours". he followed me and i showed him my locker and his. "do you need help with your combination?" i asked while opening my locker. "no thankyou" he smiled. i could stop looking at him. i turned around and saw kevin(popular dude) talking with naraku. "what the!" i stopped. then naraku disappeared. i saw brandon staring in the same direction i was. then kevin looked at me. "what's your problem!" he shouted. i was silent. "leave her alone!" brandon shouted standing in front of me. then all the girls came up. "hi, cutey. need me to show you around the school? i know a few secret spots" one of the popular girls said. i rolled my eyes then walked off. brandon looked at me. "sorry, i'm fine with my guide" he said. then he ran up to me. "you ready for class?"he smiled. i smiled back. "let's go" i said.

(real world. i am in a dream world made up by naraku)

"why won't she wake up?" inuyasha shouted. everyone was staring at my body."maybe she died of the cold" kurayami said. "then i will revive her" seshomaru said unsheathing his tenseiga. he used it on me but i didn't wake up. "why won't it work!" inuyasha shouted. "calm down, mutt. we will find a way to wake her up" sesshomaru said calmly. "you shut up, dammit! don't tell me what to do. she's my girl and I will find a way to save her!" he shouted while picking me up. then inuyasha jumped off. "oh like he'll have a better chance" kurayami slumped. "we'll have to keep an eye on him. for nikooru's sake. you know he will get into trouble" sesshomaru said. sesshomaru picked kurayami up and they ran off after inuyasha. inuyasha went to a cave. then out of nowhere koga and hojo showed up. "i could sense nikooru near" koga explained. hojo walked up to my body. "she's in a trance or deep sleep. did naraku do this?" he asked. inuyasha was silent. "i know how to fix this, but first we have to make sure that nikooru wants to wake up" hojo said. "why?" koga asked. "because usually in one of these, the person who did it makes sure that something really good is happening to the person, so they don't want to ewake up. if they don't want to, there is no way to..." hojo stopped. "well of course she would want to come back" inuyasha shouted. "well in her case, naraku might have made it that you were reincarnated to someone of her time. she probably is starting to fall in love as we speak. it will be like we were just memories" hojo said. "we can't let that happen" inuyasha yelled. "how do we get to her? is there any way we can get into that world?" koga asked. "i could probably get one of you in there" hojo said. "i'm going" inuyasha stood up. koga didn't argue. "just make sure she wakes up, mutt" koga said grinning. inuyasha smiled back."ok" hojo said. he closed his eyes and started to glow. then inuyasha did too. then inuyasha started to dissolve. "i won't fail you guys" inuyasha said as he disappeared. a few moments he was there.

(in the dream world)

"cool. i made it. it's still light so that must mean that nikooru is at school. ill go meat her there" inuyasha said hopping off. brandon and i were in our 6th period and getting ready to go home. it seemed that all of the teachers(especially the kids) like him. "how are you injoying your classes?" i asked as we walked to our lockers. "great. well since you're in them-" he said blushing. when we got to our lockers brandon looked at me and his face turned red. "i have to tell you something" he said. in the corner of my eyes i could see kevin, latina, brittany, nate, jerome(all the popular kids) staring. "what?" i said leaning against the wall. "well...i wanted to know if you... if you..." he hesitated. "just say it, god dammit!" kevin shouted. we both blushed. "will you...go...out with...m...mm...me?" he asked looking down. i was blushing so hard i could feel my face swole up. "i..." i started to say. he looked up and i was struck by love. the look he gave me reminded me so much of inuyasha's sad expression. "yes" i said smiling. he leaned forward and kissed me. while he did so i saw one of my best friends, trey, watching, and boy did he look jealous.i got my back pack out of my locker and when we were about to go to the bus he smiled and held my hand. i looked him. then we held hands as we walked to the bus. all over people were staring. when we got to the bus, everyone was staring. every girl in the school liked him and were probably very jealous. we sat down at our seats and he was very close to me. he was still holding my hand and i was still blushing. then i put his hand on my leg and i froze. it was just like with inuyasha, but inuyasha and i had made love. not all the way, but... why do i feel this sansation. could all that had happened to me been a dream? i shared my headphones with brandon as we listened to inuyasha. then i leaned my head oon his shoulder and could feel him tense up. "i'm sorry" i said picking my head up. 'no, your fine" he said smiling. then we got off the bus. i wa surprised to see that he had bought the house for sale right next to my house.

(inuyasha's view)

"she has to be here somewhere. wait! there she is, but whose hand is she holding!" inuyasha shouted. then he jumpod off and landed right in front of me. "nikooru!" he shouted. "inuyasha! i knew i wasn't dreaming!" i said. "you!" brandon shouted. he pulledme behind him and the sky went grey. then everythingdisappeared. "what's happenning?" i asked. "let go of her...naraku" inuyasha grinned. i looked at him and he turned into naraku. "what!" i shouted. "you have been in a dream world, nikooru, but don't worry, i'm here for you" inuyasha said smoothly. i giggled. he sounded so cute. i tried to run to him,but naraku wouldn't let me. "don't try anything, nikooru. here you don't have any of your powers" naraku said. i stood there and stared. but there wasn't anger in my eyes. "how could such a nice boy be sucha monster?" i said. naraku looked at me and showed hurt in his eyes. he let go and put his head down. i don't know why but instead of running to inuyasha, i put my hand on naraku's shoulder. he looked at me and was crying. "naraku...nay...onigumo. that is your birth name and that is what i believe you should go by" i said smiling. "onigumo is dead" naraku snapped. then he disappeared. i sat there. then inuyasha ran to me. he embraced me and gave me a kiss. "i missed you" he said holding me. i smiled, but somewhere on the inside i felt deeply sorry for naraku and the fact that he almost had me. "what's wrong?" he asked. "oh, i'm just ried. i'mj ust-" then i passed out. but it wasn't from a sickness, i was just really tired. inuyasha caught me and laughed. he picked me up and then our world went back to normal. "nikooru!" hojo shouted. "shhh! she's sleeping" inuyasha whispered. hojo and koga smiled. "thank you, hojo. we couldn't have done this without you" inuyasha said. hojo smiled, then disappeared. "i guess this means you get nikooru. oh well, you nowi'll be back" koga smiled then hopped off. "let's go, nikooru" inuyasha said. then he jumped off and took me back to camp. when he got there he had a 'ha ha i win' look on his face. "i seeyou managed to awaken sleeping beauty" sesshomaru said. inuyasha smiled. "i guess this means i don't have to fix ALL of your problems anymore" sesshomaru said smiling. "what's that supposed to mean!" inu shouted. sesshy simply smiled. "set her down and we will let her rest" kurayami said. inu sat down against a tree and set me down in his lap. i hugged him in my sleep. inuyasha gave me an angry look.

ch. 47

i could sense that he had given me that look and i woke up confused. "what's wrong?" i asked. he frowned. "i'm tired of you always getting next to me" he said. i noticed that i was on his lap. " so get off!" he shouted. he stood up, causing me to fall on my back. "what's your problem? your the one who put me on your lap!" i shouted starting to cry. inuyasha scowled and walked off. then sesshy and kurayami appeared. "what in the world just happened?" she shouted. i was silence. sesshomaru was smiling. "what are you so happy about?" i scowled. "that brother of mine... so old yet still so young" sesshomaru said to himself. "what do you mean?" kurayami asked. sesshomaru sat down. "nothing. just give him some time. he'll come around eventually" sesshy said. i sighed. i tried to stand up, but was too weak." that damn inuyasha. why don't you act like that?" kurayami said. "because i'm older..." was sesshy's only respones. "you need to rest. the night of the new moon is tonight" sesshy said. "i don't give a damn!" i shouted. i forced myself up and walked off. "nikooru-" kurayami was interrupted. "don't. they need to work this out" sesshomaru said holding kurayami's arm.

i stomped off. i kept stomping until i felt a jolt of power. it was great. almost as great as mine. then i heard voices behind a bush. "are you sure you want to do this?" i heard a women say. "of course" i froze when i realized the man's voice sounded like inuyasha's and the girl's voice sounded like kagome's. i peaked behind the bush and saw inuyasha ontop of kagome. "i'm happy you finally came around" kagome said. inuyasha gave her a dirty smile. a smile that he usually only gave to me. he started to unbutton her shirt and my fist started to tighten. right when he was about to open her shirt something weird happened. my fist formed an enery blast. i sat and stared at it, but quickly looked back at them. her shirt was open, skirt off and his shirt was off with his pants undone. the blast from my fist was coming back. it seemed i also controlled my power with my feelings. his face got closer to her and then he started to lick her neck while she squeezed him. then he worked his kisses down to her chest and- before he could do anything else he would regret, i powered up and shot a bolt at him. i was glowing with a red outline. my heart had turned black and my eyes burned with redness. i gave off a demonic ora so strong that my ribbon broke and all the trees died. kagome smiled. inuyasha opened his eyes to see who his attacker was. he gasped when he saw me. "you know, inuyasha, i thought kagome would be the one catching us making love and not the other way around!" i shouted while powering up another enregy blast. it was so big that it would have killed naraku on the spot. inuyasha breathed heavily has he watched me power it up. then out of nowhere i felt a hand thrust through my stomach. i looked down and remembered the claws to belong to sesshomaru. i turned my head and saw him smiling. "you mother fu-" i collapsed after that and was unconscious.

when i woke up, i was bandaged and leaning against a tree. sesshomaru came up and sat next to me. "i despise you!" i said. he only smiled. "you said your self that we were like siblings, brother and sister, so i have a duty to protect you" he said. "so killing me is your way of protecting me?" i scowled. "i had to stop you from doing something you knew you would regret in the future..." he said. "i don't care-" i stopped. "hold your tongue. you know i know that you weren't planning on using that blast on inuyasha" he said. "does it really matter. either way he made love to her and for that they will both pay" i scowled. sesshomaru sighed. "it as already begun.you know in your mind that becuase of how strong you are the more darkness endured the more darkness you become. your heart has already begun to fill with evil. but i assure you that i do not intend to let that happen. i will protect you" he said. i was silent. he was right. i was becoming evil and tainted. it was a curse that came with my powers. like the fact that one day the demon in inuyasha will devour his soul. evil would devour my soul. i started to cry. i leaned my head on sesshomaru's shoulder and he comforted me.

(in the bushes)

"see, inuyasha, now you know what nikooru has to endure" kurayami said. inuyasha was showing compassion, but he was silent. kurayami got up and inu watched as she walked over to them. "how's she doing?" she asked. "she's asleep. all the pain must have tired her out" sesshomaru said picking up my body. "where's inuyasha?" he asked. inuyasha stepped out of the bushes. "are you truelly happy now?" sesshy scowled. kurayami followed as he carried my body to a village. "where are we going?" kurayami asked. 'we must settle this" sesshy said. they walked silently until they came to kikyo and kagome. inuyasha froze and stared. i slowly opened my eyes. "sesshy?" i said yowning. he smiled and sat me down on the ground. i stood to my feet and looked around. all of a sudden i started to glow red when i saw them. "calm down" sesshomaru said putting his hand on my shoulder. at once i calmed down. the glow went away but my scowl remained. "so this i what you meant by 'we need to settle this' " kurayami said. sesshomaru nodded. "i'm leaving-" but i was stoped. there was a glow in sesshy's face that made me want to sink. i stared deep into his eyes. "hey, your guy may be a jerk, but mine is perfectly fine! did you hear me? i said MY man" kurayami shouted. all of a sudden our faces got closer and closer. all i could think of was kissing sesshomaru. then we kissed. he pulled me into him and held me tightly while kiss ing. it was like a dream about your crush when you were younger. in the distance i could see inuyasha face. it was filled with hatred and anger. kurayami simply smiled. then she giggled. sesshomaru put his hand on the back of my head and brushed is finfers through my hair, while STILL kissing me. inuyasha got even madder when he saw me smile. sesshomaru stoped and stared me into the eyes. his eyes sparkled with such beauty and just like that i had a new goal. "sesshy..." i said. inuyasha couldn't handle it anymore. he unsheathed his tetsuaiga and thrust it towards us. out of 'love' i jumped in front of sesshy and the sword went through me. inuyasha froze. sesshy smiled and so did kurayami. inuyasha stood there holding the sword while it was in me. ' i have to be strong. sesshomaru wouldn't cry. be strong' i repeated in my head. i slowly grunted as i pulled the sword out. then i walked over to sesshomaru. "are you guys ready to go?" i said forcing a smile. i could tell that sesshy was testing me. inuyasha sat there and stared at the blood on his sword that belonged to me. me and kurayami walked with sesshy back to the camp while inuyasha sat there. by now kikyo and kagome had already fleed.

"why, sesshomaru?" inuyasha repeated.

as i walked i felt a new inspiritation to be happy. "do you think she knows?" sesshomaru whispered to kurayami. "no, but i think she has a new crush" kurayami giggled. sesshomaru froze in his spot. "tell me you love him" sesshomaru demaned. "love who" i said smiling. "tell me!" he shouted. i frowned and was silent. "you know you do. and you don't haveto put up that act" he scowled. i fell to my knees. "but he doesn't love me..." i said looking at the dirt. "you need to learn to take charge" he said. kurayami snorted while trying to hold in the burst of laughter. "what is so funny?" he asked. "oh nothing. keep going, 'mr.LOVE!" kurayami said falling to the floor screaming out laughter. sesshomaru blushed and walked off. "hey! i was just kidding. get back here!" she shouted following her. then for some reason they began to spy on me fom the bushes. "do you think she took it?" kurayami asked. sesshy was too busy studying. not knowing they were there, i leaned against a tree and fell asleep. moments later inuyasha appeared and saw my. there was demon in front of me getting ready to eat me, but before it could do anything, it was destroyed by the barrior that i set up. the outline of it glowed as i opened my eyes and saw inuyasha. then i put it down and stood up. "nikooru..." inuyasha started. "what!" i shouted. "come with me" he said grabbing my hand. i could have destroyed him right there and ten, but i chose not to. he led me to the sacred tree. "why are we here?" i scowled. "read it" he said. i read it. " always and forever, through darkness and light, we wil forever guide eachother, through the moonless night-" i read. "do you remember-" i interrupted. " of couse i do. this is where you proposed to me and we-" i stopped and started to blush. then i as it was silent. the moon went down. "no-" i said looking up. now we were humans. which meant uncontrolable feelings may show. "i love you" he said. i was silent. "i think you have me mixed up with kikyo or that slut kagome" i said scornfully. inuyasha smiled. 'oh so now you think this is-" inuyasha came up close to me and kissed me. i was waiting so badly for him to do this. i was never really mad, i understood that he was going through the same thing i was. sesshomaru understood too and that's why he kissed me, and why kurayami didn't make a big deal out of it. he stopped and looked at me. 'let's go play. i'm bored" i said. then we fought. we tsted out new attackes on eachother, because we wanted to see if we were strong as humans, and had fun too. we took a break and got in the hot spring. inuyasha, of course, still shy, sat on the other side." what am i going to do with you?" i giggled. he blushed. i swam next to him and leaned on his shoulder. he shivered and blushed even harder. "what's wrong? are you AFRAID?" i said teasing him. to do so i got closer and closer to him. "i'm getting hot, maybe i should get out-" i said teasing. "stay!" inuyasha blushed. 'i get it. he's afraid to see me fully naked' i thought. "ok" i said. i swam next to him and behind him. he froze. 'you seem tense. how about a back message" i said. i picked my hands out of the water and started to message his neck. he smiled and closed his eyes. i felt like getting introuble so i worked my way up to his ears and messaged them. inuyasha silently breathed hard. i could tell mr.SHY was getting horny. i mean really horny! he turned around and gave me a REALLY dirty smile. "your turn" he said smiling. he very close up behind me. i could feel his on my back. i got the chill and i'm sure he knew he did it. he messaged my neck and then wroked down my back. he got so low on my back i thought he was going...you know but he put his hands on my stomach and pulled me into him tightly. and his was really poking me! i blushed. he worked his hands up to my chest and then turned me around to get a looked. i blushed. he smiled and then got closer to me. he backed me into a wall and i could beck up anu further. "are YOU afraid now?" he said teasing me back. he got close where his was poking my lower stomach. i froze and whispered "maybe". he kissed my neck and pulled my tighter into him. for that spil second my mind was on sesshomaru. he risked his relationship to help me. i really owe him, my "big brother". then i jumped as i noticed inuyasha going lower. "hey,hey,hey! calm down! we just started! JEEZE" i shouted smiling. he whimpered. then he stood up and put his arms around me. then he pulled me into him to where bothe of our were touching. i sat ther l;ooking stupid with my mouth wide open. then i sqeezed him back. we were hugging naked!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then we seemed to be gliding. we heard music playing, i think it was ai no uta from the second movie. we stayed close together and began to dance. we glided around the hot spring until i got tired. "inuyasha?" i said. he already knew what i wanted. "well, who's getting out first?" he asked blushing. i sexally walked passed him making him smile. i walked out and got toweli had brought from my time. "sorry, inuyasha. i only brought one and i'm too weak in my human form to get your clothes. what ever will we do?" i asked teasing. he frowned. "that's not funny!" he shouted. "look at it this way; either you get out naked or you stay there and hope nothing happens" i said smiling. he thought about it and had no choice. inuyasha slowly walked out until his bottom part was the only thing in the pool. "what's wrong? you've seen me" isaid smiling. "that's different. YOUR different" he said. i laughed. 'i promise i won't judge" i said. he sat there then sighed. "i have no choice" he said smiling. "what?" i said. "i guess i'll just stay here" he said smiling. "that's not fair! if you don't want to agree, than i will just go under the water and see for myself. that's it. i'l go in the water and if you try to get out, all i have to do is look up" i said proud. he sighed. then he started up again. "you're going to owe me big time" he said. then he came out. i sat there staring. 'oh my gosh" i said. i just sat there staring. inuyasha stood there blushing. "well look at that! your hot with your clothes on and even hotter wthout!" i said winking. he blushed even harder. "here. since you came out, you can have your kimono, i'll just wear the top of your kimono" i said. he agreed and seemed happy to get into some clothes. as we walked i stared at him, looking him up and down. he saw me and said "don't you dare say a thing" "a thing! " i stared to burst put laughing. i laughed so hard i fell to the floor. then out of nowhere the ground collapsed. inuyasha grabbed me and pulled me into him. "well well. i see i didn't give you enough" i said winking. he sighed and blushed. then the ground we were standing on collapsed. i looked at inuyasha. "oh daMMMMMMMMMM!" i yelled as we fell. luckily for us the sun had just come up and inuyasha cought me then landed on the floor. i used my power to make a sort of soul light. it was a light that looked like a soul. we walked until we came to a room that had carvings. "look!" inuyasha said. i looked at where he was pointing and froze. it was a carving of me and inuyasha and kurayami and sesshomru.we stared. "What the hell!" i shouted. "it looks like us" inuyasha said. "it IS us" i shouted. then the room started to shake. inuyasha grabbed me and jumped out. then the hole closed. "what happened there?" inuyasha asked still holding me. i looked at him and smiled. he looked at me and blushed. then he dropped me. "walk by your self!" he shouted trying to hold in a smile. "you said i owed you, so what do you want?" i ased. he blushed. "i see" i said smiling. he sat down and didn't look at me. "inuyasha?" i smiled. "yes?" he said with his eyes glowing, as if waiting for something to happen. "tag!" i shouted. inuyasha fell to the floor surprised. "that's it! if i catch you, you'll regret it" he shouted jumping after me. i disappeared then reapaered behind him. "you dirty boy" i smiled then i disappeared again. he smiled than started to glow. i stopped and watch. "caught ya" he grinned. "but you're all the way over there" i shouted. then he appeared behind me. "no i'm not" he smiled. i giggled. "what's so funny?" he asked. i sighed then disappeared. "but can you stay invisible?" i asked. he was silent. "let the games began" he said. "why do you use the same tricks?" he said shaking his head. then i was visible. "what?" i said. "can't tell it's a secret" he said. then he jumped me and we fell into the river.

ch. 48

we were laughing and pulling eachother under the water. then i felt something. it felt like i was going to explode from the inside out.i started to scream and inuyasha came. "nikooru!" he shouted. then my eyes went blank and i had no pupils, it was just white. my body immediatly turned pale and my skin was freezing. my ears and tail were gone and i had reverted back to my human form. my eyes were still blank. inuyasha quickly picked me up and took me out of the water. he sat me down against a tree. my body just layed there emotionless. inuyasha put his ear against my chest, but heard no heart beat. he stared at me. "it's been a long time, inuyasha" a voice from the darkness said. then naraku appeared. "why don't ou just kill me? god dammit, stop hurting her" inuyasha shouted. "oh she isn't in any pain, in fact she isn't feeling anything" naraku grinned. "what did you do?" inuyasha shouted. "watch" was all he said. inuyasha turned around and looked at me. then all of a sudden i started to pulsate. then a strong demonic aura appeared around me. i started to glow red. i closed my eyes then opened them and they were blood red. "nikooru" inuyasha said. then my body stood up. my muscle started to bulge and get stronger. my nail got longer, my hair grew blacker, and my teeth were sharper. "grrrrrrrrr..." i growled. then i gave off a screetching growl. i showed my teeth and growled louder. "come, beast" naraku said. i looked at him. i didn't know what was going on. i walked over to naraku and he put a collar on me. then all of sudden my clothes looked like yura of the demon hair. naraku lipped his lips and started to reath hard. then he gave me a dirty smile that made inuyasha explode. i mean seriously. half my chest was bulginf out. if i didn't know better, i'd say that naraku was getting horny! naraku walked over to me. inuyasha was about to walk forward, but sesshomaru and kurayami apeared. kurayami put up her barrier. "what are you guys doing here?" inuyasha asked. sesshomaru smiled. then he frowned. "we must not interfere...yet... nikooru is a monster now. she may look the same, but that necklace that naraku put on her released the last bit of evil that was to devour her soul" sesshomaru said. inuyasha looked and watched. naraku got close on me and looked me deep in the eyes. "you are truely beautiful" he sad. i felt like punching him, but something was holding me back. "very beautiful. i will make you my mate" naraku said licking my neck and cheek. "what if i disagree?" i said. naraku smiled. 'you wouldn't" he said. i smiled back. "oh but i would" i grinned. i went to punch him, but he jumped and ended up behind me. he put his hand around my neck and his other hand around my stomach. than he pulled me close on him. i could feel his poking me. "let go of me" i said. "that's the last thing i plan on doing" he said. it kiinda felt like being pinned to naraku like inuyasha was pinned to the tree. FREAKY! naraku started to rub my stomah. then he worked his hands down. down down down they went. i started to feel anger build up. i could tell inuyasha was getting angry too. but then naraku stopped. "look at me" he ordered. i turned around. then naraku kissed me! inuyasha started to pound on the barrier. he fel to his knees and stared with great sorrow. 'it's the necklace! that's what's keeping me from punching him! inuyasha sort of busiy now, so who can help me?' i thought. then i saw sesshomaru looking at me. he understood. he went throough kurayami's barier and attacked the necklace i was wearing. naraku jumped off and i was fre to hurt him...badly! i returned to normal and ran to inuyasha. "you're not a monster!" inuyasha said hugging me. i stoped and put my head down. "what's wrong?" inuyasha asked. "she is the monster, but for some reason she can control it" sesshomaru sai. he helped me up and i leaned on him. 'thank you, sesshomaru" i said sighing. naraku was gone and we were bored. there was nothing to do. but that time was cut short when jaken appeared. "jaken. you are supposed to be with rin" sesshomaru said. "about that m'lord. well...um...rin was kiled by naraku and he has her body. he will make sure that you are not able to revuve her, m'-" but jaken stopped talking and fell to the floor. then blood out of him. "he was dead too" i said. sesshomaru revived him and told him to tell them where naraku was. "i'm right here" he said.we looked up and saw him. "give us rin's body!" i shouted. naraku blew me a kiss. "i'm not playing!" i yelled. i jumped up and punched naraku in the face. i caught rin's body and landed in front of sesshomaru. i layed her down and went back after naraku. he was laying on the floor. i picked him up by his collar and stayed him in the face. he smiled. "you know what i'm gonna do, naraku? i'm gonna kill you right now!" i shouted. he closed his eyes and smiled. "then go ahead. no one's stopping you" he said calmly. "nikooru" inuyasha stared. "well" naraku said. everyone was amazed. "you can't do it. can you? oyu can't kill me. you can't kill kikyo. you can't kill kagome" naraku laughed. inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder. i looked at him. i felt like crying. naraku was right, but that...no...i can't say that. I CAN KILL THEM! "i can!" i shouted. then i punched a fist into naraku's stomach. after he fell to the floor, i powered up a blast and shot it at him. he layed there motionless. "now for them" i said jumping off. "now for who!" inuyasha said. "we have to hurry. she's going after kikyo and kagome" sesshomaru said. "is there a problem?" kurayami asked. "not for me, but i would expect that since he loves them he wouldn't want them to die. if he doesn't care i don't" sesshomaru sat down. inuyasha fell to the floor. "i'm still here you know!" he shouted. "let's go" inuyasha said.

"let's? you can handle this, but i would love to see them finally die. come on sesshy" kurayami said jumping on his back. then they left to follow me. "i'm going to kil them. then myself" i said crying as i raced to the victoms. when i got there, kikyo and kagome were resting. they looked at me and stood up. "what do you want?" kagome asked. "your heads!" i shouted running to them. i jumped after kikyo and at the same time, shot kagome with a blast. she fell to the floor and reached for her arrows. she fired one at me, but i dodged it and it hit kikyo. "ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she shouted falling to floor. kagome looked at her. they both knew they didn't have a chance. i walked over to kagome and pointed at her. then i made a fist and powered up a blast. she started to cry, probably wishing she never left inuyasha. i stared. then i put my fist up in the air. i closed my eyes and went for it. when i was about to kill her someone kicked me and thrust me into a tree. when i opened my eyes sesshomaru was the one who had me pinned. he was holding my shoulders against the tree. i looked at him. "what on earth are you doing!" he shouted. he kept screaming at me about how if i kiled them i would be left with only griefe no happiness. i would always feel guilty. the more he screamed at me, then more i felt like bursting into tears. "now i will give you sympathy" he said smiling. i hugged him, grateful for the sympathy. that's when i let out all the tears. "stop crying. naraku has disappeared again" sesshomaru said whiping my tears. "that's so cute" kurayami said. inuyasha growled. "what's he doing on my women?" inuyasha barked. kurayami gave him a look that said 'STUPID!'. inuyasha walked over to me. i looked at him. "ok ok, your sad we know. now where's MY hug! you seem to be all over him!" inuyasha smiled. i smiled back and gave him a hug. kurayami walked over. "why does someone always interrupt our good times!" kurayami said. "good times? what exactly were you two doing while inuyasha and i were gone?" i asked smiling. sesshomaru blushed. "hey, you guys have fun all the time! why-" sesshomaru stepped in front of kurayami and gave him a look. "nothing" she shouted changing her words. inuyasha and i luaghed. "it's ok. we know you guys make love. well actually. it is kinda hard to picture THE sesshomaru actually just kissing someone, mushless making love to someone. knowing sesshomaru, it was probably great" i said staring off into space. inuyasha's eyes were big and sesshomaru felt small. as if wanting to leave right now. "oh it was! it was so great. especialy when he-" she stopped and giggled. "to make a long story short. you haven't done anything yet, until you've done it with sesshomaru" kurayami said proud. the boys just sat there and stared. "should we really sit here and let them talk about our sex life?" inuyasha asked. sesshomaru was silent. probably proud to hear he had made kurayami happy. "hey! i bet could do it better with nikooru then you can with kurayami!" inuyasha teased. sesshomaru looked at him. "what could a meire half-demon do that i can't?" he asked scowling. "i don't know, but we'll let the girls decide on that" inuyasha shouted running towards me. i looked at him. sesshomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of kurayami. "what did we do?" i asked. "come" sesshomaru said dragging off kurayami. "help me?" she said. i looked at inuyasha. he was giving me that dirty look i remembered. "inuyasha!" i said smiling. he smiled back. "now?" i asked. he smiled even more. i sighed. "i wonder what sesshy is doing right..." i said teasing inuyasha. but he didn't know. 'that's it!" he shouted. then he jumped me. we fell on the floor and he looked at me. "what did i say?" i shouted. he scowled. then he got cloaer to me and closer. then we started to kiss. 'inuyasha must be trying to see that he's better then sesshomaru' i thought. then he gave me tongue. 'WOW' i thought. he squeezed me into him and started moving roughly. he untied my kimono and opened it up. then he took off my kimono. my tail wagged. "you must be happy" he said smiling. my tail curled around and rubbed against his back. while he kissed my neck, i satched his ears. inuyasha started to purr and move more roughly. i started to breath hard. maybe he was better then sesshy...maybe. then i started to purr. i stood up and all i had to cover up with was inuyasha's kimono shirt. i was nakey underneathe. he looked at me. "what's wrong?" he asked. 'someone's here-" i heard noises again and jumped in a tree. "don't tell them i'm here" i said. then there was no one. all of a sudden something grabbed me and pulled me away. "inuyasha..." i tried to scream. "no one's here" inuyasha whispered. there was silence. "nikooru? nikooru?" still silence. "she must not have been happy with me..." inuyasha walked off.

(with sesshy and kurayami WOOOWOO)

boy were they having fun! kurayami was naked, and sesshomaru had everything off. LUCKY YOU! he was untop of her and woh! no words can explain it. (none that i can think )

they were sweating and everything! WOOOWOOO!

you like the way he moves! du du du du

you like the way he moves! du du du du

you like the way he moves! du du du du

you like the way - you like the way

(like the song)

they stopped to rest. This was their second rest! how dare you! naughty naughty! "let's go clean up in the river" sesshomaru said. kurayami closely followed him. she didn't want to take any chance of someone seeing her. sesshomaru saw her close. he couldn't take his eyes off her body. his mouth opened. kurayami saw and blushed. "is there something wrong?" she acted innocently. she's not innocent, sesshomaru! watch outttttttt!LOL "nothing" sesshomaru said. they got to the river sesshomaru watched as kurayami slowly walked in. boy was he watching you! LOL then sesshomaru got in. they sat there. well sesshomaru did. he watched kurayami wash off. "sesshomaru?" she asked. "yes" he answered. she swam over to him and sat in his lap.while he was nakedLOL he looked at her. "i love you" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

(back tih me)

"let go of me! wait...hojo?' i asked. he sat me down. "yes" he said. i covered myself back up with my hands. i dropped inuyasha's kimono. "why are you doing this?" i asked. "naraku ordered me to. he's my new master now. i can't disobey him or i will die and he said he would you too" he said. i smiled. "you're so kind, but i need to get back to inuyasha." i said. 'so that's what you two were doing" he smiled. i blushed. "i'm sorry" he said. he closed his eyes and cuffs appeared on my rists and ankles. "i have to" he said picking me up. i didn't struggle. there was no need to.

ch. 49

hojo took me to naraku's castle. "i'm sorry. look, i can't help you get out, but i can give you this. it's a inuyasha's kimono. cover up" he smiled. i smiled back, but there was no reason to. "naraku will come. make yourself at home. i have to leave now" he said. he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared. my cuffs were gone, so now i could walk. i wrapped up in inuyasha's kimono. i walked into the kitchen and founf food. i was so hungrey. i got out some steak and started to eat. then the door opened. i turned around and kikyo and kagome walked in. they sat next to me and started to eat. we were silent. then naraku appeared. we all turned around. "welcome" was all he said. then kanna and kagura appeared. all three joined us at the table. naraku sat next to me. we were all silent. "i bet i could guess what you were doing nikooru" kagome grinned evilly. " i bet i could guess who raped you, kagome" i scowled. she was quiet. "dammit! what's this all about!" i shouted. "no yelling at the table" naraku said eating. "i'll yell if i want to!" i shouted. then he got up and kissed me. when he stopped i sat down. kikyo and kagome looked at me. "what the hell do you want?" i shouted. they scowled then looked away. when we got done eating naraku took us to a room. "kana, escort kikyo and kagome out of the room" naraku said. they left and it just us. "now where were we?" naraku ai getting closer to me. i punched him in the stomach and jumped in the air. but when i jumped, one ofthose tree roots grabbed my rists and brought me down. then two more came and grabbed my ankles. i was just hanging there facing naraku. "why don't you try to struggle?" he asked walked closer. i scolwed at him. the roots lowered me and naraku and i were face to face. he smiled. then i remembered that all i had on was the top of inuyasha's kimono. naraku smiled. he took off the kimono and i was naked. "fuck you..." i said under my breath. but he still heard me. "oh don't worry. you will.." he grinned. you sick freak! 'i'm stuck here while inuyasha probably thinks i'm not happy and sesshomaru and kurayami are somewhere getting their freak on! this is just the best day!' i thought. then naraku started to kiss my neck. i got the chills. he licked my ear and whispered 'once i'm done with you, inuyasha will be the last thing on your list' i looked at him. while still holding me, the roots droped me to my knees. they wouldn't let go. naraku walked up to me. 'this is it' i thought.

(with sesshy, kurayami and inuyasha)

"so you're saying she just left you? i'm sure there would be a better reason. i mean you're not as good as me, but you do have our family jeans" sesshomaru smiled. inuyasha scowled. kurayami punched him. "maybe naraku took her! oh god, we have to hurry! wait i can show you with this dark orb i found" kurayami said. she used the orb and they saw me. they saw how i was naked pinned to the floor by the roots and they saw naraku. "nikooru. we have to hurryI i wanted to be the first on to do her- i mean" inuyasha stopped. they started to laugh. then they left.

(back with me)

naraku looked at my body. "such beauty shouldn't have to live alone" he said. "i'm not aone. i have inuyasha" i said. "so do two other girls out there" naraku said.

(with you guys)

kurayami brought the orb with them so they could make sure i was still a virgin when they got there. then they made it. but when they got there kikyo, kana, kagome, kgura were all waiting for them. they went straight for the attack, while inuyasha went in after me.

(with me)

naraku took off his kimono and i closed my eyes. he laughed. "you're still young, but i'm willing to give you a chance" naraku said. then inuyasha burst through the door. he saw naraku and fell to the floor. "oh god! cover up! if i'm like this now, nikooru must be dieing on the inside! jeeze!" inuyasha screamed. naraku suddenly had his clothes on. "what could you give her that i can't" naraku asked. "i don't know, but i can do her better. i may still be young, but i have a few moves of my own" inuyasha said proudly. i sat there with my mouth wide open. 'this must be how they felt when kurayami and i were talking about our sex. they just kept yammering. i couldn't take it anymore. "hello! incase you haven't noticed, but i'm still dangling here without any clothes on!" i shouted. naraku smiled. "i haven't forgotten" naraku gave me a dirty look. "hey! only i can give her that look!" inuyasha yelled. then it started again. i powered up my fist and broke the roots. i dropped to my feet and glowed with a demonic aura. i walked over to inuyasha and put my fist in his face. "uhh, hey baaby" he said scared. i scowled then turned around. i walked over in the direction of my clothes. both inuyasha's and naraku's head went sideways because they were looking at my butt. i quickly put my clothes on. i scowled at them. naraku winked at me and inuyasha saw. then they started to fight back and forth yelling at eachother. i sat there and watched. then kurayami walked up and sat next to me. "must be horrible" she said glad the fight wasn't about her. then sesshomaru walked over to them and joined in. "i don't know why none of you guys are fighting over kurayami. i mean...she's great in bed" sesshomaru said grinning. kurayami sank. "how bout we just grab 'm and go" i said. we walked over to the boys. i grabbed inuyasha by his ear and kurayami did the same for sesshomaru. then we pulled them away. naraku disappeared and it started to rain. we all went into a cave. me and kurayami sat far from the boys. "what did we do!" inuyasha shouted. we were silent. "you can't blame us for wanting to show off our lovers" sesshomaru said. we looked at sesshomaru. he had really changed. normally he would have either been silent or walked off. then we looked at eachother. then we smiled. we got up and walked over to sesshomaru who was now scowling at us. we smiled at him. "it's good that you can just come out and say that sesshomaru. we're very proud of you. let's go" i said. inuyasha's mouth was wide open. "men don't look like dogs, inuyasha" i said. then the three of us walked off. inuyasha sat there. then all of a sudden i tackled him. "but whoever said that dogs weren't cute?" i said. he smiled. we started to kiss but were stopped. naraku stomped up and pushed inuyasha out of the way. then he picked me up by my neck and choked me. i couldn't get loose. "na..ra..ku" i tried to say. he took out a jewel. i looked at it. then he jammed it into my stomach. i startd to scream. inuyasha couldn' get through, because of a barrier. "i will make you mine!" he scowled. then i felt my mind drifting away. as if none of this ever happened. as if i were just a normal girl again.

then alarm rang and i got up for school. i felt funny but ignored it. i took a shower and got dressed, ate, and then left for the bus. i felt as if i were missing something. then i was picked up and taken off. i tried to scream but nothing came out. when i opened my eyes i was surrouned by trees and a little hut. then i saw a man. he was HOT! he walked over to me. "sorry. i didn't mean to drag you off. are you ok?" he asked. i was silent. "you're in the fuedal era." he said smiling. i was still confused. "it's back in time. when there were demons and priestesses" he said. i was still silent. then my stomach grumbled. "you must be hungry" he laughed. he picked me up and took me inside. he smiled. then sat me on a bed. "i brought you here because you were chosen. chosen to become the priestess of...well half light and half dark. you must distroy the monster, but choose which is which" he looked at me. i stared at him. "sorry this is so sudden" he said sitting next to me. he put my hair behind my ear. "you are very beautiful" he said smiling. i blushed. "come with me. you must go through the purification ceramony" he said leading me to a hot spring. he left and i got in. it was great. i felt so pure. then i saw the kimono i was supposed to wear. right when i touched it, all of a sudden flash backs came to m. but they were to fast to understand. i got out and got dressed. then the man appeared. "you're even more beautiful. let's eat" he said. we went to a room and sat down. then we ate silently. "who are you?" i asked. "she's alive!" he teased. i giggled then smiled at him. "my name is naraku" he said laughing. i froze. NARAKU! why did that name sound so familiar? oh well. "nice to meet you naraku. i am nikki, but being that we're in japan, you can call me nikooru" i said giggling. he scooted closer to me. i blushed. i looked deep into his eyes. then we kissed. WOO WOOO WOOOOO! YEAH BABY! when we stopped he looked at me. i was day dreaming. then i woke back up and turned red. he put his arm around me. where ever i was, i didn't plan on leaving. but then there was an explosion. "you must use your powers" naraku said. i stared. then saw my tail and ears. "i'm a cat!" i shrieked. naraku laughed and picked me up. "you're a cat demon, who is also a priestess" naraaku said. "m' lord, the enemy is here" i heard someone say. i looked down and there was a women. "yes, kagura. you and kana get out of here and prepare to battle on the outside" naraku ordered. she nodded and jumped off. when we got outside i saw three people. two men and a women. naraku put me down and i looked at them. they saw me and scowled."so now you're kidnapping priestesses? what is with you!" one of the boys yelled. he was hot too. so was the other guy. they looked related. WOW! two hot brothers. then the guy with dog ears appeared behind me. "don't worry i'll save you-" he picked me up but was attacked by naraku. naraku caught me and told me to stay away from him. "you two stay out of the way so we can kill the demon" the maN SHOUTED. i watched them fight. naraku and i sat there. then they were done. "there you go" the man said. i stood up and walked over to him. i looked at him and he gave me a weird look. "what are you looking at?" he shouted. i jumped. "please don't be afraid. he won't hurt you" the women said. i looked at her. "hi, my name is kurayami. that rude dog is inuyasha and this demon right hereis his older brother sesshomaru. we're at your service." kurayami said. i looked at sesshomaru and he motioned me to go behind the bushes. i went back there and met him. "tell me you remember" he said. "remember what?" i asked. he sighed. "princess!" naraku said walking over to us. "demon, you have done well. you and your party are invited to dinner and to stay the night" naraku said. he seemed meaner then when i met him. sesshomaru scowled. then nraku guided me away. at dinner time, i came down and sat next to inuyasha and kurayami. sesshomaru was in front of me."so i hear you and the lord are getting married" kurayami said. inuyasha looked up. i saw him and smiled. he saw me and blushed. "i don't care!" inuyasha shouted turning red. then he began to stuff his face again. i laughed. kurayami looked at us. "hey, lady nikooru, you're not supposed to fall in love with someone else when you're about to get married" kurayami laughed. "he just seems so familiar. all of you do" i laughed. then all of a sudden sesshomaru punched the table. "seshomaru" kurayami said. "you can't marry that monster!" he said. then he stomped off. "i'm gonna go see if he's ok" i said. inuyasha looked at me. i gigled then walked off. "she's right" kurayami said. inuyasha looked at her. "she seems so familiar too" kurayami said.

i kept walkiing and found sesshomaru sitting down. i sat next to him. "you ok?" i asked. he was silent. then he looked at me. "after all we went through together, the four of us, naraku's finally gonna win" sesshomaru said. "what?" i asked. sesshomaru started to cry. THE sesshomaru. i wiped his tears. "sesshomaru, i-" i stopped when naraku appeared. sesshomaru quickly dried his tears and jumped off. "you need to get rest for our wedding tomorrow. don't want you to fall asleep while i tell you my vows" naraku smiled. i smiled too. "let's go to bed" he said. then we walked offf. i turned around and sesshomaru was watching then he hopped off. when we got in bed i asked "where will the guests be staying?" i asked. "in a different room. they asked to be place in one room. probably to protect the dark priestess they have among them" naraku said. then he fell asleep. i quietly got out of the bed and ran to inuyasha's room. i was surprised to see everyone in one room. sesshomaru was laying with kurayami and inuyasha was the corner alone. "they must be together. poor inuyasha" i whispered. inuyasha's ear twitched. sesshomaru's eyes opened. he looked at me. "yes, we are together and you and inuyasha are supposed to be" he said. i looked at kurayami in sesshomaru's lap. they were cuddled together in sesshy's fluffy. i started to cry. then i saw inuyasha's eyes open. "why are you crying, nikooru?" inuyasha asked scooted over to me. he came over and wiped my tears. "you're getting married tommorrow. you should be happy" he said. i smiled. "thank you" i said. then i stood up and walked back to my room. in the next morning i got dressed in the kimono specially made for this day. it was blue and lacey. it had a selestial cloth with it. kurayami was back there helping me get ready, while inuyasha and sesshomaru were the best men. "you look great. you know, sesshomaru and i are planning on getting married. maybe even ssettling down, but that would be hard for him. he can't stay in one place for 2 seconds" kurayami laughed. i smiled."well, you're ready" kurayami said. she went out and waited with the others. then i came out and it was silent. kurayami cried for both happiness nd sorrow, sesshomaru was still scowling at naraku, and inuyasha wouldn't look at me. he kept his head down and stared at the floor. i even saw a few tears fall to the ground. i stood next to sesshomaru. "i do" he said. "i-" i stopped. everyone looked up. even inuyasha. i looked at inuyasha. he was crying, crying for me, because of me. i put my head down. "i ...do" i said. eveyone sighed. naraku smiled, kurayami burst into tears, sesshomaru growled, and inuyasha was also crying. then i started to cry. naraku looked me in the eyes. then our faces got closer and we kissed. inuyasha punched a hole i the wall and ran off. sesshomaru looked around and then ran off after sesshomaru. kurayami just fell to her knees. then her eyes went blank. then she stated to chant something. "wench" naraku shouted. i quickly ran to her and put up a barrier. naraku shot out a bunch of blast but i blocked them all. he stomped over to me and punched me. i fell to the floor and couldn't move. but i saw naraku walk over to kurayami. he picked her up then forced his fist into her stomach and threw her to the floor. then he walked over to me and picked me up by my neck. just then sesshomaru and inuyasha appeared. sesshomaru froze when he saw kurayami. sesshomaru went for the attack but was easily struck down and landed next to kurayami. he held her hand and his eyes closed. inuyasha saw me. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted. "stay back-" but i was too late. naraku ran to inuyasha and pinned him to the wall. then naraku started to punch inuyasha. then he thrust his fist into inuyasha. i ran to inuyasha and pulled him off the wall. i sat him on the floor and looked at him. he smiled. " don't let my blood stain that beautiful body of yours" he smiled. "there is nothing evil in you, inuyasha, you are all pure" i said holding his hand and crying.he smiled then he also closed his eyes. i sat there surrounded by the bodies of my friends. naraku had already gone insane and killed everyone else. then it got dark. of all the bodies, i was in the middle. i sat there crying. i couldn't stop the slaughter. and i was covered in their blood. sesshomaru and kurayami would not be able to marry, but they died together. inuyasha, on the other hand, died alone. and i had to watch it. the only thing i could do to repay the favor was to kill myself. i picked up sesshomaru's tokijin and inuyasha tetsusaiga and placed the ends against my heart. last, i sang myself to death. "shinjitsu... no uta wa... michishirube ni... shite..."

ch. 50

just as i was about to kill myself, the swords was knocked out of my hand. i looked at it. it was covered from the blood of my friends. i turned around and saw sesshomaru. he had kurayami in his arms and inuyasha on his back. he stared at me. i stood up and gave him the swords. he bent over and wiped my tears. i looked at him. "it's over. you can wake up now" he said smiling. i picked up the tenseiga and pointed it at them. then i used it and they were as good as normal. this time i cried of joy. inuyasha ran to me and embraced me. i hugged him back. then our faces got closer. but before we kissed i was thrown to the floor. naraku was back. "it seems the only way to kill them is to destroy that wreched sword first. very well then" naraku said. he walked over to me and picked me up by my neck. then he squeezed. "give me the sword or the girl will die" naraku demanded. they looked at me. "don't. i'm not that important" i said. inuyasha started to cry. then he looked at sesshomaru. inuyasha's eyes cried for help; he wanted his big brother to help him. sesshomaru could see this; his eyes said he would. sesshomaru threw the sword to naraku who cought it. "now give us the girl" sesshomaru yelled. "why?" naraku scowled. naraku brought my face closer to his. "you ARE truelly beautiful" naraku said. then he licked my face. inuyasha growled. "quiet mutt! go run off with kikyo or kagome!" naraku shouted. inuyasha put his head down. then naraku kissed me on the lips. he looked at inuyasha, sesshomaru, and kurayami and licked his lips. then he used his other hand to began untieing my kimono. he put his hand on my chest and then my body went numb. he placed me on a bed and opened my kimono completely. inuyasha stepped forward. "stop! unless you want something unfortunate to happen to this pretty little girl" naraku grinned. then kurayami put up a barrier around only naraku. sesshomaru and inuyasha sprinted over to me. inuyasha stared at my body. "hurry!" sesshomaru yelled. inuyasha tied my kimono and picked me up. " dammit!" naraku yelled creating a powerful blast which sent inuyasha and sesshomaru flying into the wall. inuyasha dropped me and i layed there. inuyasha quickly got up and ran to me. "are you ok?" he asked. i felt very weak. i started to breath heavely. then inuyasha saw the blood. "nikooru!" he shouted. all of a sudden my eyes went blank and i got flashbacks again. it showed inuyasha and i kissing, walking, sleeping, playing, laughing together. last it showed an ingraving in a huge tree that looked sacred. it said "inuyasha and nikooru; forever". then i could see and move again. i sat up and looked at inuyasha. then i kissed him. i saw surprisement in his eyes. when i was done he blushed and giggled. "nikooru" inuyasha said rubbing his head. "sesshomaru, i remember! i remember every thing!" i shouted. sesshomaru smiled, but everyone else was confused. had they not known? had sesshy been the only one speared? i stood up and ran to inuyasha, but then froze. "you will only be with me" naraku said. then he went into me. "AHHHH!" i shouted falling to my knees. "fight it, nikooru!" kurayami yelled. then he came out of me. he smiled. my eyes went black, my clothes turned dark, i glowed with a demonic power. "it is complete!" naraku said. i looked around. "i don't know what you think happened" i said smoothly. naraku laughed. "you may not be under my control, but you are now evil. soon your heart will be devoured" he said. he put his arm around me. "but i can make you happy until then" he said. "how sweet" i said. then i forced my hand through his stomach. "but i don't make love to dirt. sorry" i said smoothly. inuyasha looked like he was in love. all of a sudden the world faded out then everything was back to normal. we knew who we were and that we were together. we were all happy again. while i was laying in inuyasha's lap, it started to rain. "do you want to leave?" he asked. "no, i'm fine right where i am" i said. "well you have to get up. I HAVE TO PEEEE!" inuyasha shouting pushing me. i fell into the mud and started to laugh. but stopped when i saw my clothes! "inuyasha! you get back here!" i shouted running after him. then i lost him. i heard noises behind a bush and saw inuyasha, kikyo, and kagome. i took a deep breath and stepped out. they looked at me. "good afternoon, ladies. how are you today?"" i said smiling. they were all confused. kikyo and kagome scowled at me, but i just continued to smile. "goodbye, inuyasha" kikyo said. then they left. i kept smiling until they were out of site.

"aren't you mad?" inuyasha asked. i was silent. then i took another deep breath. "no. i can't control what you do, so if you feel like seeing them you have my full support. that's how couples are right?" i said smiling. inuyasha grabbed my hand. then kissed. "i can see it tearing you apart on the inside" he whispered in my ear. "if it's for you i can handle it" i said. inuyasha put his hand around my waist. then he embraced me. i sighed. 'but it would be better if i didn't have to deal with this' i thought. then kurayami and sesshomaru appeared. "wassuup! we have decided to have a romantic evening! eating under the stars, embracing one another, not having sesshomaru disapear every second!" kurayami teased. we all walked to the river. kurayami and i set out the food we had made on blankets. there were two blankets. one for inuyasha and me, and the other kurayami and sesshomaru. kurayami leaned on sessshomaru as he feed her the strawberries. i sat on inuyasha's lap and feed him the strawberries. we each also had a tree to lay against. i took off the top part of inuyasha's kimono and untied mine to where it just looked like an intied robe. i cuddled in inuyasha arms and stared at the sky. "it'll be cool to watch the sun go down. wait...here we go!" kurayami said. as soon as the sun went down inuyasha and i reverted back to our human form. we looked at eachother. " i didn't know that tonight was the night!" kurayami shouted. "it's not" inuyasha and i said at the same time. "something's wrong" i said. i stood up and closed my robe. i looked at the sky. it was a full moon, but it was supposed to be. my eyes went blank and i started to pulsate. inuyasha did too. we both stared at the moon and pulsated. "you guys ok?" kurayami asked. sesshomaru gasped. "get away from them" he shouted. he pulled kiurayami away and threw her to the ground. "hey!" she shouted. but stopped when she saw sesshy's face and knew not to interrfere. "so this is how naraku wants to play it" sesshomaru grinned. "i can't save inuyasha, but i can save nikooru" he said. sesshomaru got in front of me and embraced me. then i was awake again. "what...what happened?" i asked. then i saw inuyasha transforming. kinda looked like when goku changed into his gorilla form. it was like watching someone turn into a warewolf (not gorilla! ) inuyasha's hair grew, his nails grew, his teeth sharpened, he got that whole hairy chest thing goku always gets when he goes super saiyon 4, and his eyes burned red. "HOOWWWLLL!" inuyasha howled at the moon. "come on!" sesshomaru yelled grabbing kurayami. i couldn't move. i was too afraid. inuyasha turned around and looked at me. then he growled. "nikooru!" sesshomaru shouted. right when inuyasha went to attack me, sesshomaru pulled me out of the way and ran.i couldn't take my eyes off of inuyasha. then i tripped on my face. but sesshomaru didn't know, so he kept running. i turned around on my back and layed there. then inuyasha was right on top of me growling. he showed me his teeth and i started to cry. then he started to sniff me. then he licked my face. "inuyasha, you dog!" i teased. he gave me a dirty smile. then he started to growl again. he took out a claw and clipped my kimono open. he looked at me. 'oh god! it would be like making love with an animal! your hot inuyasha, but i'm not like that' i thought. he took his claw out again. he put it under my neck and slowly cut me until he got to my chest. then he put cuts all over my arms, legs, face, and stomach. he put his claw on my braw starp and was about to cut it open, when sesshomaru kicked him off of me. sesshomaru saw the cuts all over my body and face and i saw sympathy in his eyes. he picked my up and looked at inuyasha. "it seems my little brother can't control the dog in him" sesshomaru teased. then inuyasha turned into what goku looked like as super saiyon 4, only with dog ears. "who said i couldn't control it?" inuyasha gave sesshomaru an evil grin. "so you purposely hurt nikooru?" sesshomaru asked. "i was planning on sleeping with her, but you came. you know something hit me. if we had a child what kind of demon would it be?" inuyasha said. "this is no time for jokes. you're obviously not the inuyasha that nikooru loves. i have no time to waste with a mutt" sesshomaru said walking. inuyasha appeared in front of him. "i know you aren't calling me a mutt, because we both know that right now i am your equal and any one of us have a chance of winning this battle" inuyasha said. sesshomaru was silent. then he started walking again. "you know, right now you're acting alot like naraku" sesshomaru said disapearing into the forest. inuyasha scowled. then he looked at me. i was too weak to do anuthing but stare as i was being caried off. sesshomaru layed me against a tree. 2 hours later when it should've been day time, it was still pitch black.i had just woken up and saw sesshy talking to kurayami. "naraku has made an everlasting full moon. the only way for us to save inuyasha is to either destroy the curse, or go straight for the problem" sesshomaru said. "no one is strong enough the destroy the moon. and what about all the romantic evenings we had planned. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I'M MAKING OUT WITH YOU IF I CAN'T EVEN SEE YOU!" kurayami shouted. "yeah there's that, or we could get nikooru to kill naraku" he said. "why nikooru?" she asked. "nikooru is the strongest one here right now. we will back her up all the way, but her blows will mean more" sesshomaru said. then he turned around and saw me. he smiled. "hey sleeping beauty!" kurayami said running to my side. i wasn't even strong enough to open my eyes up all the way. the cuts had healed and all that were left on me were scars. lots of them covering my body. "hey, we'll help inuyasha. don't worry. you just need to devote your time to getting stronger again. we'll need you soon" sesshomaru said. i just layed there. there was not much i could do in my human form. "se...sshomaru" i said. he looked at me and smiled. kurayami appeared. "look honey our baby's first word "SESSHOMARU!"" sesshomaru teased. i smiled. then kurayami apeared beside me. "i think you're ready" she said. she touched my forehead and i stated to glow. then all the power i lost returned and i felt better then ever. "thank you!" i shouted jumping. kurayami smiled. "now all we have to do is take care of mr.wolf" sesshomaru said. i went silent. he's like an animal. then i got an idea. "guys, i think it's time to train this mutt!" i said.

i told them my plan and they agreed. they waited at the hut until the signal while i left for inuyasha. when i found him he was just staring at the moon. he looked so content. i didn't want to interrupt his happiness. but i think he smelt me. he turned around andlooked at me. like a lost puppy crying out for help. he just stared. then i saw softness in his eyes. i took a step up and he did nothing. when i got up far enough to touch him, he was more cautious. i slowly put my hand out.m "inuyasha, can you hear me?" i asked. i put my hand on his ear and he flitched but did not move. then i scratched his ears. he blushed but then back away. "inuyasha, if you don't tell me what's wrong with you, i can't help you" i said stepping forward. then inuyasha stopped and gave me a dirty grin. "nikooru, get away it's a trap!" sesshomaru yelled out of the bushes. i looked at inuyasha and then looked down. roots came up and grabbed my legs, arms, and neck. "AH!" i screamed. "nikooru!" sesshomaru yelled. but he was too late. i looked sesshomaru and he could see my tears. then i was was pulled away into the forest and no one knew where. sesshomaru looked at inuyasha. inuyasha grinned evilly. 'where his naraku taking her?" he asked. "we thought it woul fair if we shared her" inuyasha said. sesshomaru gasped. "nikooru" kurayami said under her breath. sesshomaru scowled at inuyasha then grabbed kurayami. 'let's go. nikooru needs us" sesshomaru said. kurayami got on his back and they ran off. inuyasha stared then he disappeared and reappeared in font of me. i was unconconscious pinned aginst the wall. inuyasha walked over to me and touched my face. then he gently kissed my lips. "you are truelly the one for me, my love" he said under his breath and with his hand down. i opened my eyes and sa him. he looked at me. he saw how terrified i looked. "you don't need to fear me, nikooru. i love y-" he stopped when naraku walked in. he kissed my face and whispered i love you in my ear. i looked at him. then naraku. inuyasha softness turned into an evil dirty look. naraku came up to me and touched my face. but i quickly bit him. "don't touch me!" i shouted. he scowled. then the twigs held down my rists and i couldn't move at all. there thorns and parralized my body. "i will touch you where i wish" i scowled. "fuck you" i said under my breath. "oh,but i will be the one fucking you" naraku said. naraku ripped my shirt open then ripped me braw strap. it covered my chest, but it would be easy for him to just open up. naraku then took off my skirt. all i had on was a braw and underwear. "why don't you resist?" naraku asked kissing my ear. "there's no reason t. if inuyasha is evil, then there should be no reason for me to live. rape me for all i care" i said. "i intend to. excuse me.. i mean we intend to" naraku said. i looked at inuyasha who had his head down. i just dropped my hand. there was reason to resist. as long as i made inuyasha happy, everything would be all right. "i can't do this, naraku" inuyasha said. "so you're chickening out, uh? then leave" naraku said/ inuyasha looked at me, then hopped off. i didn't pick my head up. it was as if i were already dead, or atleast my pride would be. naraku wallked up to me and picked my head up. " your eyes have no emotion" he said.

(with sesshy and kurayami)

"we have to hurry, but naraku changed the location of his castle. how do we find him?" kurayami asked. then hojo appeared. "hurry, i know where it is, but we're already too late" hojo said. then ran and ran until they got to naraku's castle. hojo lead them to the room i was in and they saw me. my skin was pale, my clothes were on the floor, i hand lots of bruise, and looked like i was beat up for even the slightest resist. "nikooru! oh my god! we're too late!" kurayami said dropping to her kness and bursting into tears. even sesshomaru started to cry. "i can't watch this any longer" hojo said disappearing, while leaving the tears he had shed. sesshomaru saw scratches on me, until he came to the huge blood stane and it was still dripping. he walked up to me and gently pat my head. "i have failed you, nikooru" sesshomaru said. then inuyasha appeared. "naraku, i-" he stopped when he saw them. sesshomaru turned around and gave inuyasha bloood red eyes and a scowl that would make your skin crawl. "i didn't touch her" inuyasha said. "i realized that part. i knew you wouldn't, but how of fear you left nikooruhere to be raped" sesshomaru shouted. "it was oh too easy. she had given up before i even started" naraku said appearing. we looked at him. sesshomaru ignored him and destroyed the roots. he caught me before i hit the ground. "let's go, kurayami" sesshomaru said walking off. inuyasha looked at them. kurayami scowled and then flicked them off... with both fingers! LOL inuyasha sat there, while naraku only continued to grin. "she was so good in bed, even if she wasn't doing anything, but what they still don't know is that she is still a virgin" naraku began to laugh. "you didn't tell them!" inuyasha shouted. naraku fell to the floor laughinf. inuyasha sighed then ran off after them. they took me to keade's villlage. "lay her on this matt. sesshomaru go get a cold washcloth, she's burning up. kurayami, you stay here and try to work some of your dark rememdies on her" keade said. they put me on the matt and gave the washcloth to keade. she put it on my forehead and began to wipe the sweap off my face with another cold washcloth. "what happened?" keade asked. "naraku...naraku raped her" sesshomaru came out and said. keade looked at them. "is she still-" keade began to say. "we don't know" kurayami said. "where was inuyasha?" keade asked. 'gone..." sesshomaru said under his breath. "if inuyasha comes do not let him in. we'll stay just in case" kurayami said.

(with inuyasha)

"i need to see her again. i need to know if she's ok" inuyasha said running.

ch. 51

inuyasha kept running. then he got to the village, but stopped when he saw kikyo. "inuyasha, i know what you did. so why don't you just give up and come with me" kikyo said. inuyasha smiled but then quickly frowned. "what's the matter? even atfer she was raped you still want her? she won't be "pure" anymore, as you say it" kikyo scowled. inuyasha scowled back and walked straight past her. she stood there clenching her fist tightly. then she disappeared. inuyasha opened the door and saw everyone there. sesshomaru, kurayami, keada, miroku and sango with their daughter, and me. i was laying on the floor with a bunch of cuts and bruises. then inuyasha saw the the blood stain in the blanket. "she won't stop bleeding! sesshomaru, go get another blanket from the-" keade stopped when she saw inuyasha. "what do you want?" sesshomaru said standing up. he walked in front of inuyasha and scowled. inuyasha was silent. "i asked you a questioned!" sesshomaru shouted. "i needed to see her...to know she's ok..." inuyasha said. "well she's not ok. she won't stop bleeding and she's running out of blood. if we can't stop it, she'll be dead by the end of th day. and even if we do save her, she will allways have aches and pains from her bruises and she probably won't be able to walk for a while. for all we know it just might be easier for us to kill her now1" kurayami shouted. inuyasha looked at my body. my chest was wrapped up, my head was wrapped up, my skin was pale, and the blood just kept coming. inuyasha knew i would die, and he cried for me. "what are you crying for! you let this happen!" sesshomaru shouted. "i couldn't stop it. if i tried to he would have killed her on the spot" inuyasha said. "that's not what your face said" sesshomaru shouted. "sesshomaru, calm down. you don't want to wake up nikooru" kurayami said. sesshomaru turned around and set down next to my body with kurayami. i slid my hand over to sesshomaru's and held it. "inuyasha... if she dies, i will hunt you down. i promise that..." sesshomaru scowled. inuyasha looked at me. "don't just yet" inuyasha said jumping off. "i will destroy naraku...then myself" inuyasha said.

(back with me)

i slowly opened my eyes. "was inuyasha here?" i asked. "no" sesshomaru snapped. "your lying" i said. he was silent. "i don't want you to go near him any more" sesshomaru said. i squeezed his hand out of the pain i was in. "but he didn't do anything to me" i said complaining. "but he did help naraku catch you... then naraku raped you...and now you're not-" he was cut off. "shut up! don't you say it, sesshomaru. nikooru is still the old nikooru!" kurayami shouted. "but how do we know?" sesshomaru said. kurayami was silent. then she stated to cry. later that night kurayami fell asleep on sesshomaru, who was leaned against the wall. keade was already in bed and i was the only one up. i couldn't move. i tried but to no avail. "need to go somewhere?" sesshomaru asked. 'can you help me up. i need some fresh air" i said. he kurayami down and picked me up. then he carried me out side. "put me down" i said. "no" sesshomaru answered. "but what if i get blood on your kimono?" i said. "then it will wash off" he answered smiling. i leaned my head on his chest. "am i going to die?" i asked. he was silent. then he put his head down. "i am aren't i ?" i said. "no...i will not allow it" he said. "thank you...for protecting me. i wish i could have given you more, but-" i stopped. "no, your safety is all i ask. isn't that what all brothers wish for their younger sisters?" he asked smiling. "yes, but what about younger brothers?" i said falling asleep. he looked at me. then inuyasha appeared. he had blood all over him, and he was holding his stomach, which was also dripping with blood...a lot. "what in the world happened to you?" sesshomaru said. "i tried to fight naraku, but i couldn't beet him, but i was able to stop the full moon. so i reverted back to my normal form, ...sesshomaru" inuyasha said falling to he floor. sesshomaru looked at him and remembered what i said. when i woke up inuyasha was laying on a mat next to me. i reached over and touched his face. he flinched a littl, but stayed asleep. he looked so cute..like a puppy... my puppy...or at least the one i used to have... then i touched his ears. i smiled. inuyasha barely opened his eyes and looked at me. i could see tears in his eyes. "you're ok" he whispered. i smiled. "why aren't you mad at me?" inuyasha sad quietly. i was silent. "as long as you weren't the one, i'm happy" i said. he touched my face. "but you're hurt so much" inuyasha said. "i-" i stopped when sesshomaru came in. he still was scowling at inuyasha. he stepped forwrad, and inuyasha, knowing sesshomaru was not hapy to se him touching me, backed away and stood up. but then he fell to the floor again. "stay dow, or i wil make you" sesshomaru said. i looked at sesshomaru and smiled. it was his way of showing compassion. "sesshomaru-" i stopped. "no! come on, nikooru! now!" sesshomaru snapped! i jumped. i stood up. inuyasha scowled. "don't yell at her" inuyasha said grabbing my hand. "she's going to stay here with me" inuyasha said standing up. "i will not allow that" sesshomaru said. "you don't run her!" inuyasha shouted. "how's a half-breed going to protect her! by leaving her!" sesshomaru shouted. "i didn't do anything!" inuyasha shouted while slaaping sesshomaru so hard he flew into the wall."uh..." inuyasha said stepping back. "sesshomaru!" i shouted. sesshomaru wiped the blood off of his lip and stood up. "who's to say you won't get mad and go on off nikooru?" sesshomaru scowled. i got tired off it. then i started to bleed again. i groaned. then i watched as my blood dripped to the floor. i looked at my hand, which was covered with blood also. sesshomaru looked at me. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted. "you stay away from her! you're the reason this is happening!" sesshomaru said. they just kept fighting and fighting. i could feel the anger growning in me. i powered it up and put my hands in the air. "stop fighting!" i shouted wjile using a spirit wave. i light covered the room and then there was a huge explosion. then the building started to catch on fire. i sat there on my knees with my hands on the floor and my head down. then all of a sudden it was like i lost my soul. my eyes went blank, my skin turned pale. the place was burning down, but there was nothing i could do to get out. but then i got my soul back. "what-" was all i could say. "i have to find inuyasha and sesshomaru, before they're killed" i said. but i had to crawl. as i crawled i saw the blood trail i was leaving. then i saw a hand under a pile of wood. i put my hand on the hand and formed a barrier with whatever it was connected too. then all the blocks of wood started to float ontop of the barrier. it was inuyasha! i had a new power. whatever was in my barrier, i could move without touchig it. i used that power to pull inuyasha out with out having to use any strength. i laid him next to me."inuyasha, wake up" i said. his eyes opened. "nikooru! you're all right! we have to get out of here" inuyasha said while putting me on his back. "what about sesshomaru?" i said. "he's so big, let him handle it" inuyasha scowled. 'but he's your brother. besides, we wouldn't want him to have the same tragic death as your father" i said. inuyasha looked at me. he turned around. "go ahead!" he shouted. i kissed him on the cheek. he blushed. "come...on. we don't have all day" he said. i used my powers to lift all the wood up and there was sesshomaru. there was also a trail of blood. "go hurry!" i said. inuyasha ran to him and set me down. "are you guys ok!" kurayami shouted from outside. "we're getting sesshomaru" i shouted. then i started to cough blod. "what are you doing here?" sesshomaru said. i smiled.then the whole builing collapsed. when the smoke cleared sesshomaru and inuyasha found themseelves outside. "we're ok!" inuyasha froze when he noticed i wasn't there. then he saw the buiding. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted. he ran to the ashes. he fell to his knees when he saw the arm sticking out of the burnt wood. inuyasha sarted crying. "inuyasha..." sesshomaru said feeling sorry for him. sesshomaru walked up to inuyasha. kurayami came running. "nikooru!" she shouted. sesshomaru lifted the wood and they saw my body. inuyasha came over and picked me up. "you ok, inuyasha?" kurayami said touching his shoulder. he was silent. then all of a sudden naraku appeared and stole the tenseiga! "i will make sure you guys don't have her" naraku shouted. "but you won't either" inuyasha said giving naraku a look that said "YOU'RE STUPID!". "i have something waiting for her" naraku said. then he disappeared. "DAMMITT!" sesshomaru shouted. inuyasha put his head down. kurayami was trying to be strong, but also started to weep. "we need to be strong...for nikooru... it was probable best for her to die this way, instead of by living on with pain... we will destroy naraku... right guys?" she said whiping her tears. the boys were both silent and had their heads down. kurayami ran to sesshomaru and into his arms. he held her as she cired. a tear rolled down his cheeks. inuyasha punched the floor. "god dammit! why did she have to save us!" inuyasha shouted. keade came running to see what the commosion was about. "what happened?" she asked. "nikooru...she's dead" kurayami cried. keade nodded. "let us lay her remaines to rest" keade said walking to inuyasha. "take her body over there and we will make a proper burial site" she said. inuyasha quickly looked at her and scowled so hard she thought she was dead. "i will not! nikooru is not dead! i won't allow it!" inuyasha hissed. he picked up my body and ran. sesshomaru looked at him, then at kurayami. she had fallen asleep on him from on the crying. he picked her up and walked to keade. "you know inuyasha will not go through with this. he will not rest until she is slive again. he may not show it, but he's a real softy" sesshomaru said. then he walked off.

(with hojo)

"something happened! nikooru is hurt!" hojo sensed.

(with kouga)

"someting's worng! could something have happened with nikooru?" kouga sensed.

(with naraku)

"it's time. arise, nikooru" naraku said to the body he had made out of clay. it looked exactly like mine. "arise!" naraku said. all of a sudden my soul went into my body. my eyes didn't open. i started to breath. "why won't she awaken? i see, she's regaining her strength. don't worry, my love. everything will be allright" naraku said walking over to me. he reached out but was shocked by my barrier. "dammit! i can't touch her until she wakes up. no, i must find a way to brake it" naraku said. i layed there with my eyes closed. "wait, i must simply find someone for her to fall in love with. someone who she will love more then inuyasha" naraku grinned. he pointed his hands to a wall and shot out a beam. the beam formed into a human body. i woke up and looked over. it was a boy. he had orange hair and was extremely hot. "nikooru, like cats, so why not make her new love from the cat of the chinese zodiac? awaken, kyo!" naraku shouted. "kyo!" i said. i love kyo. he was from the show fruits basket and ever since i watched the show, i wanted to be born on the year of the cat, but there wasn't one and i was the monkey. kyo fell to his knees. he put his hands on the floor and put his head down. he slowly opened his eyes but they had no life in them. "the jewel i took from nikooru is truely powerful" naraku said. then i noticed that kyo was naked! just like when kikyo was made. i looked at kyo. he picked his head up and looked at me. he stared straight into my eyes. but i could sense no life in him. but then there was a heart beat. he eyes turned orange. he started to breath hard. "what the hell?" kyo said. i smiled. naraku turned around and saw me awake. "put down your barrier" he said. "i won't" i said. kyo was in the back cussing because he had no idea what was going on. then he saw me and blushed. he turned his head away and blushed even harder after covering himself. then i remembered i was naked too! "oh my gosh! naraku, you ass, give me some freak'n clothes!" i shouted. naraku laughed. kyo looked at me again. i looked at him. then we both started to blush. i put my barrier down. i stepped off the table i was on and hugged myself to make sure nothing was showing. "nikooru, i believe you know who this is" naraku said. i scowled at him. "this is all i have for you to wear" naraku said. it was an outfit that looked like yura's. i scowled. "i think i'll pass" i said. "fine, since you want it that way, here's your kimono" naraku said. i put it on. it had dirt on it and i twas but up. i sighed. i began to pray and i transformed into my other form. my most powerful one, where i have blue hair, blue kimono and blue cat ears and a blue cat tail. kyo looked like he was in love, the way his eys sparkled. he stood up and looked at me. still blushing. i giggled. "kyo...you're still naked" i said blushing. he jumped behind naraku. "what the hell are you planning, naraku?" i asked. "you will fall in love with kyo and i can kill inuyasha" he said. naraku looked at kyo and know he was in a fighting kimono like sesshomaru's. "nikooru!" kyo ran to me remebering from when i was in my fruits basket fan fic. "kyo..." i said embracing him. "where have you been? everyone's worried about you!" kyo said. "i've actually been all over the place" i said. i dropped my head and smild. "i'm so happy you're allright" kyo said hugging me again. 'how am i going to get through this on?' i asked myself. now that kyo is here things are going to get harder...for me and inuyasha. naraku smiled. "who's that?" kyo whispered. "he's bad...evil...maybe more evil then akito...he's a demon and he kills for the fun" i said. kyo stood up. "let's go, nikooru" kyo said. he grabbed my hand and we walked off i looked at naraku. he blew me a kiss. i scowled. now we were in the middle of the forest.

(with inuyasha)

"dammit, naraku! i'll avenge you and steal back the tenseiga! you will be alive again nikooru" inuyasha said. then he froze and so did i. kyo and i had run into inuyasha. i backed up. "nikooru, is that you? are you really dead?" kyo asked. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted/ he dropped the body and jumped me. then he hugged me. "you're alive!" he smiled. "but i have a body like kikyo's now" i said. "that doesnt matter" inuyasha smiled. kyo stood there. inuyasha looked at him. then he stood up and so did i. "who is this" inuyasha asked. i stood in the midle of them. "inuyasha, this is kyo...he is the cat of the chinese zodia and when hugged by the opposite sex will turn into a cat...kyo, this is inuyasha, a half dog demon. during the new moon he turns into a human. he has an older brother who is a full demon" i said. they scowled.

"nikooru!" kurayami yelled. i turned around. kyo backed up. "wait a minute! nikooru i need to talk to you alone!" kurayami said pulling me off. "what the hell is kyo doing here. isn't he supposed to be off of fruits basket?" kurayami said. "naraku brought him here..." i said softly. "what's wrong?" kurayami asked. "i really like yko... naraku expects me to fall in love with him so he can kill inuyasha and then go after kyo because he's weaker" i said. "that's bad. i can see they already hate eachother" kurayami said looking around the corner. we walked back over. "sesshy. this is kyo, kyo this is sesshomaru, inuyasha's older brother" i said.

kyo was silent. "kyo was brought here from a different world like i was..." i said. everyone was still quiet. "naraku expects me to fall deeply in love with kyo so naraku can kill inuyasha and then come after kyo because he's weaker" i said inuyasha and kyo scowled at eachother. "so you love both of them but naraku wants you to choose" sesshomaru said. "yes...i won't have to choose if you guys get along...but that might be hard. inuyasha's a dog with a bad temper and kyo's a cat with a bad temper...but i think we can-" the boys were still scowled at eahcother. "he works for me though" naraku said appearing. "who?" inuyasha asked. "kyo..." naraku smiled. "since when the hell did i start listening to you!" kyo shouted. "since now" naraku said injecting kyo with a sacred jewel. "kyo!" i said. kyo's eyes went blank. "now you have to save this cat...if the dog will let you"naraku said disappearing. inuyasha walked off. "greeat now they both hate me!" i said falling over. "that was a dirty trick naraku did. how i we going to explain this to them without telling them...you know" kurayami said. "yeah i know...since this is the fuedal era...i'll have to send kyo back and stay here with inuyasha. it's only fair" i said. "you're right" kurayami said sitting next to me. "i have no idea what you guys are talking about" sesshomaru said leaning against a tree. "kyo's here! kyo's here!" yoko said apearing. "yeah we know and naraku minipulating him with the sarced jewel' i said. "are we going to send him back?" yoko asked. "yeah we're gonna have to. then i'll use my powers to erase him memory so he doesn't remeber coming and seeing us" i said. "yep, that would be easiest...but won't that be hard for you...since you love both of them?" yoko asked. i smiled. "i can do anything!..." i droppped my head. "who am i kidding. i'll need all the help i can get" i said. "well we're here! and sesshy won't mind" kurayami said. "how did i know you were going to drag me into this?" sesshomaru said. "sit down you big lug" kurayami said hugging him. i smiled. "well i guess we beter go, but first we'll rest and start tomorrow." i said. "sesshy can help you find inuyasha" kurayami said. "sure why not. i don't have a choice" sesshomaru said. "what's with you? you know you're getting lazy! maybe it's old age!" i smiled. he scowled. "well let's go" i said. then we ran off. "inuyasha! inuyasha, where are you!" i shouted. sesshomaru and i ran and ran. "stop" sesshomaru said. we stopped. "do you smell him?" i asked. "yes...he's this way" sesshomaru ran and i foloowed. inuyasha was sleeping on the grass. "he looks so cute!" i blushed. "hurry up and wake him!" sesshomaru said. "ok" i smiled. then i jumped on inuyasha. "what thehell?" inuyasha shouted. i layed ontop of him and smiled. "hello!" i smiled. inuyasha smiled. he gave me a sexy look. "what's wrong ith you?" i smiled. then he kissed me. "wow your in a lovey mood aren't my little puppy pup!" i said. "i'm gonna puke! i'm going back to the camp" seshomaru said jumping off. "tell kurayami we found him" i shouted. inuyasha pulled me into him and held me. "do you love me?" he asked. "of course i do!" i smiled kissing him. "then show me" he said. i blushed. "how do you want me to show you?" i asked. he smiled. "inuyasha, you have a dirty mind!" i smiled and laughed. "well" he said. i looked at him. then i kissed him. he held me tighter and i kissed him longer. his hands went lower and lower down my back and pulled up my shirt. later we fell asleep and i was on op of him. i woke up and he was still sleeping. "you're adorable" i said. "i know" he said smiling. "hey i'm not the only one with animal ears. but sesshomaru's got thos carrots sticks for ears!" inuyasha said. we laughed. "must you talk about me?" sesshomaru said. we got up and smiled. "well you do" inuyasha said. "you guys looked happy. now we just have the matter of kyo to deal with" kurayami sighed. inuyasha's smile went to a frown. then kyo walked up. "hi kyo!" i smiled. he had his head down. i walked over to him. he didn't look at me. "what's the matter?" i asked. he was silent. "cat got your tongue" inuyasha said turning around and rolling his eyes. "that's it! you want a piece of me come and get it" kyo shouted rolling up his sleeves. i smiled. "you won't stand a chance! your just a human" inuyasha said. "what? are you afraid i'll beat you!" kyo shouted. inuyasha scowled. "let's go now!"inuyasha shouted rolling up his sleeves. sesshomaru looked at me and saw me smiling. "you're enjoying this aren't you" he asked. "yes. is that a sin?" i smiled at him. he grinned. then inuyasha and kyo started to fight. kurayami, sesshomaru, and i sat down and watched. surrisingly inuyasha got tired and kyo was putting up a fight. and hour later..."what's the matter? i thought you could beat me?" kyo smiled wiping the blood off his face. by then kurayami and i were both asleep on sesshomaru's lap. sesshomaru was awake to make sure they didn't get out of hand. kyo and inuyasha saw them. "what're you doing with nikooru?" kyo shouted. "yeah!" inuyasha agreed. sesshomaru simply sat there shaking his head. then inuyasha and kyo started to yell and fight with eachother. i sat up. i closed my eyes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" i shouted. i stood up and walked to them. i slapped inuyasha in the face and then i slapped kyo. "what the hll was that for" inuyasha. "you guys need to calm down!" i shouted.

ch.52

"what are you talking about, nikooru?" kyo asked. sesshomaru got up and kurayami woke up. "if you keep fighting i'll never talk to you guys ever again!" i yelled. inuyasha and kyo were silent. kurayami walked up to me. "hey, calm down. let's go find a hot spring" she smiled. then out of nowhere koga appeared. "hey cutie" koga said hugging me. kyo and inuyasha got mad. and then they started to argue with koga. "i'm getting tired of this" sesshomaru said unsheathing his sword. we looked at him. while koga, inu, and kyo were still fighting he attacked them and caused a big explosion. before the fog cleared he wandered off and took us with him. "you know that will only make them madder, lord sesshy" i said. he was silent. the three of us walked off as koga, kyo, and inuyasha continued to fight. "she was mine first!" kyo shouted. "no she was mine!" inuyasha shouted. "she's liked me since the first day she got here. i was the first one she saw" koga grinned. kyo and inuyasha stared at koga. while we were walking the three of them came and picked me up and jumped off. "What the-" i tried to stay. sesshomaru and kurayami stood there. "what just happened?" kurayami asked. "nikooru was ubducted by idiots" sesshomaru said closing his eyes and walking off. kurayami ran after him and they continued to walk.

(with the guys)

when i opened my eyes i was tied and there was a handkerchief tied around my mouth. "MMMM nmuhumuuu" i muffled. the boys stared at me. then koga took of the hanky. "what the hell are you guys doing?" i screamed. "you have to choose" kyo said. i was silent. "who do you want?" inuyasha asked. "me duh! you mutt...and you feline" koga said. kyo and inuyasha scowled at him. i sighed. "you guys are hopeless" i said cutting the rope with my nails. i stood up and walked off. "you stupid cat! you didn't tie it tight enough!" koga shouted. "i told you she would be able to break out no matter what!" kyo screamed. "you guys suck!" inuyasha yelled. "HEY!" i shouted. they stopped and stared at me...just like obeying their master. "why can't you guys be more like sesshomaru? layed back, tough, hot, mysterious...a bad boy! a girl's dream" i said with my eyes glittering. they scowled. then they walked over to me. "hey what are you guys-" they tied me up and took me to the wolf demon den. "ginta, hakkaku! watch her and make sure she doesn't leave" koga said. then him, kyo, and inuyasha jumped off. "hey sis. wassup?" ginta asked. i scowled. "let's go get her some food" hakkaku said. then those two ran off. i sat there tied up, thinking. "hey sweetie! remember me? you punched me a while back" a dude from the wolf demon said. i looked at him. "i'm here to repay the debt...but seeing as your tied up, i think i'm going to have some fun with you" he grinned. i closed my eyes and smiled. "what are you laughing at!" he shouted slapping me. i only smiled. "stop smiling!" he yelled. then he picked me up and threw me against the wall. he was breathing heavily. i cut the rope with my claws and stood up. then i smiled at him. he backed up. "you were saying?" i laughed. he kept backing up. "i'd watch out if i were you" i said. then he bumped into someone. it was kurayami. "ewww! you ugly! SESSHOMARU HELP!" kurayami shouted. i laughed. kurayami smiled. then the sky got dark and it started to rain. when they were a flicker of lightning, you could see a body...then he stepped in. "oh my god!" the wolf shouted. "no, oh my sesshy" i laughed. sesshomaru walked over to him and picked him up by his neck. "if i catch you near them any more i will kill you" sesshomaru said scowling with very scary eyes. then he threw the guy out of the cave. i smiled at sesshy. "that was the fakest calll i have ever heard you say" sesshomaru scowled. kurayami giggled. then inuyasha, kyo, and koga showed up. "dammit! we couldn't find sesshomaru!" inuyasha shouted. then he saw all three of us. sesshomaru walked over to them and scowled. "what!" inuyasha shouted. sesshomaru punched him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. then he threw kyo and kkoga against the wall. "yuki was almost raped while you were gone" sesshomaru scowled. they all looked at me. "one of koga's damn wolfs decided to have some fun with her" sesshy said. they each got up and walked over to me. "i'm sorry, nikooru" inuyasha said. they each apologized. then naraku appeared and grabbed kyo. then kyo started to disappeared. "NIKOORU!" kyo shouted. 'kyo!" i said reaching out to him but i was too late. i dropped to my knees. "what the hell was that for!" kurayami shouted. "he lived his purpose. don't worry i only sent him back to his world" naraku said. i smiled at naraku. he scowled. "what?" naraku said. "thank you for not killing him" i said. inuyasha didn't like tht i was talking to naraku. naraku winked at me and then hopped off. i stood up. "YES!" i said. everyone stared at me. "i knew i couldn't choose him because he was from a different world, so i asked naraku to send him back" i said. "what did you have to do?" kurayami asked. "nothing...i know it's hard top believe but i told naraku he owed me and he said yes" i said. inuyasha walked over to me embraced me and then kissed me. koga scowled as we made out. then he pushed inuyasha out of the cave and started to make out with me. then inuyasha pulled him out and they started to fight in the rain. i stared at him. "boy you guys sure are sexy" i sighed. they looked at me and blushed. then there was an explosion, but it was far away. we all got up and looked. it seemed a village was on fire. "well come o sexy boys!" i said jumping off. they looked at eachother and then raced to meet up with me. i stopped and then they bumped into me. my eys got all big and glittery. "what?" inuyasha shouted."bankotsu..." i said under my breathe. they stared at me then looked where i was looking an dsaw 7 men "the band of seven! how'd they get back?" inuyasha shouted. bankotsu looked up. "it's just me, inuyasha, but with their power" bankotsu walked over to me. inuyasha took out his sword but i signalled him to put it up. he stared at me. then bankotsu pulled me into him. "why don't you ditch them and come let me show you what a real adventure is" bankotsu said licking my neck. i got the chills. inuyasha scowled. i had a skirt on at the moment and a tight shirt...LOL...bankotsu slowly put hi s hands up my skirt. "that's enough!" inuyasha shouted. "yeah!" koga said stepping forward. bankotsu looked at them. "ok let's have a battle...whoever wins gets this cute little vixin" bankotsu smiled. then he winked at me. i fainted and kurayami caught me. "no fair! i ant him!" kurayami shouted. sesshomaru stared at her. she looked at him and got scared. "uh...hi, sesshy..." she smiled. sesshomaru scowled then walked off. "sesshy!" kurayami ran after him. then inuyasha, bankotsu, and koga started to fight...bankotsu took them down easily...but inuyasha got back up...bankotsu looked at me and i felt my body being controlled. inuyasha looked at me. i looked at him and started to take of my shirt. his mouth dropped and right then bankotsu punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. inuyasha looked at me then passed out. bankotsu walked over to me. i was sitting on a high rock. he spread my legs and went in between them to hug me. "you're great" bankotsu said. then again he slowly put his hand up my skirt. i sighed with pleasure and then fainted on him. he caught me and smiled. then he carried me off.

(with sesshy and kurayami)

"i'm sorry!" kurayami said. sesshomaru just kept walking. "ur being immature" kurayami said. sesshy kept walking. then kurayami jumped him and they fell to the floor. she was ontop of him. she gave him a serious look and sesshy scowled. "maybe i'll just go...find kagura" sesshomaru said scowling. kurayami scowled. " maybe if u show me how good u are...i'll stay" kurayami said. sesshy scowled. kurayami smiled. then he rolled over and he was ontop. kura smiled. then sesshy went in for the hunt!"OH! OH GOD! ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" KURAYAMI SCREAMED.

i woke up in a bed. i sat up and rubbed my eyes. then i noticed i was naked. i looked over to the side of me and saw bankotsu laying next to me...also naked. my eyes grew big... i stared at him...then my inticnt took over. i slwoly lifted the covers to see his . i smiled. "lose something?" bankotsu smiled. "i was trying to see anything! i promise" i said covering myself. then bankotsu puhed me down and got on top of me. i giggled. bankotsu laughed. "that's cute" bankotsu said. it was touching my stomach...LOL... i layed there...then he leaned forward and kissed my neck and worked his way down...then i scowled and grabbed his head. he looked at me... "waht?" he said. "i can't...i love inuyasha" i said. bankotsu sighed. "yes...of course...i won't force you..." bankotsu said disappointed. he got up and smiled. i smiled to cause he was naked. my head went sideways. "sorry sweety but u can't have this till ur over inuyasha" bankotsu smiled covering himself. "inuyasha's liky...most girls would've forgotten bout their mena dn come with me" bankotsu said. i turned as he got dressed. then he was down. i wrapped myself up and got out of the bed. bankotsu smiled and walked over to me.he picked my leg up and slid his hands up my thigh. "but that doesn't man i won't try to get u" bankotsu said. then he threw me my clothes. "oh and we didn't do anything...i just wanted to see ur face when u woke up " bankotsu laughed. i laughed too. then i got dressed. then we were walking outside. we kept walking and laughing. it was as if he was my best friend...or more...then i tripped on something and fell on my face. i sat up and rubbed my head. "what the hell?" i said. bankotsu's eyes were wide. then i turned around and my head turned. "wow!" i said. then sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and saw me and banoktsu. kurayami was laying naked next to him and he was naked too. he had realized this about 2 minutes after my staring. he got dressed and picked kura up and i held her slothes. "well bankotsu...i guess i'll see u later" i smiled kura emediatly opened her eyes. "BANKOTSU! WHERE?" she yelled jumping out of sesshy's arms and running around. then she saw him and ran to him. "i'm ur biggest fan!" kura said. sesshy scowled. "i really really-" then sesshy pushed something on her neck and she passed out into his arms. sesshy scowled at bankotsu. then inuyasha came running when he smelld me. "don't worry lordsesshomaru...i am only here for nikooru" bankotsu said. inuyasha stopped. then bankotsu walked off. i sighed. sesshy stared at me. "don't worry, big brother...we didn't do anything " i smiled. he nodded. i turned around and saw inuyasha. he slowyl walked to me. but he had an angry look on his fce. i dropped my head. "inuyasha i-" then inuyasha punched me in the stomach. i coughed up blood. i grabbed my stomach in paina nd looked up at him. then i collapsed into his arms. "kinda harsh huh?" sesshy said. "she's a demon...she can take it" inuyasha scowled. then he grabbed me by my arm and dragged me off. "let's go back to the village" inuyasha said. sesshomaru scowled at him and then finished. then both walked back to a village and got a room for a while...three days tops. i woke up in a dark room. i tried to sit up bu was in too much pain. but i forced myself. i walked outside and saw everyone walking and talking. sesshy and kura were avoding eachother and inuyasha was sitting alone. i walked away. then came to a cliff. i looked at the trees. then my pain came back and i grabbed my stomach. i fell to my knees and started screaming. then my vision got blurry. i collapsed forward and fell off the cliff.

"hey bankotsu! thanx for bringing us back with u" jakotsu said. "yeah" renkotsu, ginkatue, suikotu, mukotsu, and kyokotsu agreed. "hey...bankotsu what's that?" jakotsu asked pointing to something following straight for them . bankotsu squinted his eyes. "it looks like-" but before he could finish the thing fell into the hotspring with them. "EWWW! EWW! what is it?" jakotsu asked. then a body floated to the top of the water. bankotsu scowled, he knew what it was. suikotau walked over to the body and picked it up. "it's a female half demon...half cat it seems...very beautiful..." suikotsu smiled. suikotsu got one of his claws and started to cut her neck. "stop! give her to me" bankotsu said. they all looked at him. "i know this demon" bankotsu said. suikotsu handed me to him. i slowly opened my eyes. then i saw them all surrounding me. i stood up and rubbed my head. "where am i/" i said. then i lost all my strength and fell back on suikotsu. he stared at me and smiled evily. "can i kill her?" suikotsu smiled. bankotsu smiled. i got serious and back up. but then back into jakotsu. he smiled too. i scowled. then i backed up into bankotsu. i turned around. "..." i stared at him. he gave me an innocent smile. "what's wrong?" mukotsu asked touching my butt. i picked him up and threw him miles away. "yuki..." bankotsu smiled. i looked at him. "it's ok..i won't let them touch u" bankotsu said. then i realized i was in a hot tub with them. i stopped and froze. my whole face turned red. then i waddled over behind bankotsu. "i'm sorry! i didn't know where i was!" i said. everyone laughed. i poked my head out. they all got out and i undressed and got back in. i sighed in pleasure. then i heard someone get in. i ducked under the water a little. "well hello" someone said. then i turned around. i smiled. "hello, jakotsu" i smiled. "well it seems u know my name but i don't know urs" jakotsu said. i laughed and walked over to him. "my name is nikooru...so um..u like inuyasha?" i asked. jakotsu smiled. "yeah...he's a great guy isn't he?" jakotsu asked. "yes" i laughed. then we just sat there talking like best friends. then i heard noises. my kitties ears twitched. jakotsu laughed at them. then i laughed. "i guess it was nothing" i said. then at one poit we fell asleep. i woke up when someone was tapping me. i opened my eyes and saw it was dark. jakotsu was asleep next to me. i looked behind me. it was bankotsu. i smiled at him. "you guys sleep well?" he asked smiling. i smiled back. then i remembered inuyasha and them. "DAMN!" i shouted jumping out of the hotspring and running. "u wanna get dressed first?" bankotsu laughed. jakotsu was up and he giglled. i fell to my knees and hugged myself. bankotsu came up and covered me with a blanket. i smiled at him. jakotsu got out and walked over to his clothes. i stood up ad stared at the sky. then jakotsu touched y shoulder. i looked back at him. he smiled. "go get drssed. inuyasha's waitng for you" jakotsu giggled. i giggled too. "DAMMITT! jakotsu u sound like a little girl!" suikotsu screamed. i laughed. i went behind the bushes o put my clothes on when comeone grabbed my neck. "die wnech!" the person said. i couldn't anything. the person stuck their hand in my stomach and oulled out my heart. i instantly stop breathing and died. "that's good" the man said. then he dropped my body and walked off with my heart.

"where' nikooru?" jakotsu said. "she'll meet up with us later" suikotsu said. then they walked off.

ch.53

inuyasha, sesshomaru, and kura all walked quietly. "where do u think she is?" kura asked. they were silently. then kura tripped over something and fell. "what the hell?" she asked sesshomaru looked over to her. while still laying on th floor she looked back to see what she tripped over screamed. inuyasha and sesshomaru ran to her. she quickly got up and cried in sesshomaru's arms.. "it's an arm...a person's arm..." kura cried. sesshomaru held her. inuyasha was in a pissy mood. "who the hell just dumps a-" inuyasha froze. sesshomaru looked at him. "what's wrong, inuyasha?" sesshy asked. inuyasha started to breath heavily. he back up...kura walked over to the body and looked in the bushes to see who it was. she started screaming. "NIKOORU!GOD NOOOOO! ahhhhhhhhhhh!" kura fell to her knees, grabbed her head, and started screaming. sesshomaru ran over and saw the body. he dropped his head. inuyasha started to cry. "no..." inuyasha said. sesshomaru pulled out my body. " whoever killed her took her heart in the process..."sesshomaru said. "they ripped out her heart!" kura screamed. sesshomaru picked up the body. "inuyasha protect kurayami..." sesshomaru said walking off with the body. they both looked at him. kura and inuyasha just stared. "i guess we just sit here...wait...that's a trail of blood..." kurayami said. inuyasha sniffed it. "it's nikooru's" inuyasha said. "then let's follow it and se where the killer is!" kurayami said. inuyasha stared at her. she scowled. "ur not still mad ru? damn ur pretty selfish if ur getting upset for something like that and she dies and u don't do anything about!" kurayami shouted. "...i just don't love her anymore..." inuyasha said. "gasp" kurayami said. then inuyasha gave her a dirty look and walked on. right when he walked passed kura she turned and slapped him in the face...and left a red mark that started to bleed. inuyasha touched it. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" inuyasha shouted slapping kura causing her to fall to the ground. kurayami looked at him then started to cry but she had a hateful look. "why don't u go with kikyo or kagome!" kura screamed. "i was playing to..." inuyasha said walking off. kurayami stared at him. she sat there on the ground. then it started to rain. she sat there. she sat there in the rain wandering where sesshomaru was. "i never should have said that in front of him...but it's true..i don't really love him anymore...i love...bankotsu..." kurayami said.

(with me and sesshy)

sessshomaru layed my body on the floor and took out the tenseiga...don't know if this will work, becuase she is missing her heart...but i'll try" sesshomaru said. then he used it. i instantly woke up breathing heavily but i had an evil look on my face. "a pure soul with no heart...so that's what it's like" sesshomaru said. he kneeled down to me. i scowled at him. "who killed me!" i shouted. "i don't know but inuyasha and kura r waitng for us" sesshomaru said. i stood up. "i don't give a damn about inuyasha! who the hell killed me!-" right when i said that sesshomaru grabbed me and kissed me. i was so surpirsed. he pulled his body into mine. my eyes were wide. "AHH!" i shouted squeezing my chest. 'a heart is starting to form again...goood ' sesshomaru said. i looked at him the collapsed. sesshomaru picked up my body. "why...did i enjoy that..." sesshomaru said. then he kept walking. he got to kura sitting alone in the pouring rain. "where's inuyasha? i told him to watch u" sesshomaru said. she was silent. 'how am i goin to tell nikooru...and sesshomaru..' kura said. she stood up. she gave sesshy a looked that said everything. then she walked off. sesshomaru stood there holding my body. he stared at my face. then a tear rolled down his cheek.

the next morning my heart had fully returned.i woke up and was sleeping on sesshy's fluffy. i smiled. "sesshy? where r u?" i asked. i stood up and walked outside. it was bright. then someone touched my shoulder. i turned and saw sesshy. but he didn't have his normal expressionless face...he was sad... i touched his cheek. "sesshy what's wrong? u look like ur going to cry" i said. sesshomaru closed his eyes. then he embraced me and started to cry. i was hesitant. "it's ok...sesshomaru..." i said holding him back.

he had fallen asleep in my lap. i was stroking his hair. "why do i feel so compelled to love you, sesshomaru?" i laughed. he opened his eyes and turned his head to see me. he sat up. "where's inuyasha and kura?" i asked. he was silent. ' i can't tell her...she's too happy right now...' sesshomaru thought. "they're not here" sesshy said standing up. "well obviously" i smiled. he helped me up. then we started walking. 'i guess we're all going our seperate ways...kura with bankotsu...inuyasha with kagome and kikyo...and i don't know about sesshy and i' i thought. i sighed. "you know already..." sesshomaru said. i looked at him. "i know how smart u are" sesshy said. "yeah...i guess i'm ok..." i said. sesshomaru was silent. "but it must tear u apart that kura left" i said. then i started crying. "what's wrong?" sesshomaru said. i smile dat him while wiping my tears. "i'm crying for u seshy...for you" i said. he embraced me again. i held him back. then my heart left and i was evil. sesshomaru sensed it and backed up. "sorry but a loss is a loss" i smiled. sesshy scowled. " until next time...lordsesshomaru" i said hopping off.

(naraku)

"well it seems they're all going there seperate ways...nikooru but help but be what i've made her" naraku said. "oh really" i said showing up out of nowhere. he turned around and looked at me. "hello nikooru" naraku said. i smiled. "so you've made me into a killing machine, eh? what made u think i wouldn't come after u first thing?" i asked walking over to him. "something told me it was like that" naraku said. "really? why?" i said. "just cuz" naraku said. then i stuck my hand through his stomach. "well i guess ur not so smart after all" i said. naraku fell to the ground and i laughed. then kanna and kagura walked up. "can u feel ur hearts?" i asked. kanna stared at naraku. "yes...thank oyu" kagura said. i smiled then jumped off.

i jumped and jumped till i caught inuyasha's scent..."next target...found..." i smiled and then i jumped out of the trees onto the grond. i smiled even more when i saw kikyo and kagome. "three birds with one stone...good" i said. i walked over to them. they kept talking. then i shot a bolt of fire at kagome. it hit her and she fell to the floor. inuyasha turned and saw me. kikyo put up a shield but i walked right through it. "nikooru stop this-" i slapped inuyasha in the face. "ur the one who started it..." i said. then i punched him in the stomach and he fell the ground. i walked over to kikyo and thrust my hand into her stomach. she coughed up blood. i smiled. then as soon as i took my hand out she fell to the floor. kagome backed up. "what's wrong?" i asked licking the blood on my hand. then i grabbed her and had her in a choker hold. "STOP! please..."inuyasha said. he teared. "i have this feeling that tells me u didn't even tear when my heart was ripped out of my body...would u cry for kagome?" i asked. inuyasha stood up. "u wouldn't" inuyasha said. kagome cried. " i would" i said thrusting my hand into her stomach. then i pulled out her heart and she fell to the ground. inuyasha stared at me. i smushed the heart in my hands. then i scowled at inuyasha. "ur...ur worse then naraku..." inuyasha scowled. i was silent. i was covered head to toe in kagome's and kikyo's blood. just soaking in it...and i liked it. "i don't know why i resisted naraku for soo long " i said. inuaysha got a worried look. i looked at him. that moment my eys were glowing blood red. then it started to rain..it all poured down. then i fell to my knees. i looked at the blood washing off me. "what have done?" i said. then i punched the ground. inuyasha stepped forward. "nikooru..." he said. i started to cry. inuyasha ran to me. "STOP!" i screamed. then a my screeching scream reached our far and cause a red barrier to go up and blow inuyasha back. i cried and the barrier continued to stay up, and yet inuyasha continued to try to brake it..tetsusaiga wasn't much help. inuyasha just kept trying...i looked up. "i cause u so much pain..." i said. inuyasha stopped and looked at me. "no-" then we heard a whistle. one that ears we had could only hear...most defently sesshomaru heard it too. it was calling me. i stood up. "don't go to him, nikooru" inuyasha said. i looked at inuyasha, the heard the whistle again...i couldn't help myself...inuyasha jumped through the barrier and landed on me right before i left. i put a barrier around my body and pushed him off again. then i jumped in the direction of the whistle. inuyasha got up and ran after me. then koga was coming too. "hey whats up and why do i smell kagome's blood" koga asked. inuyasha ignored him and kept running after me. "and why is the blood all over nikooru?" koga asked. inuyasha continued to ignore. then they continued to run till they saw a bunch of cat demons, dog demons and sesshomaru. he was zeroed in on inuyasha. inuyasha scowled back. then i walked to the center of the circle..it had pretty designs...and oh yeah...it was calling me! then i started to glow red and naraku appeared. inuyasha and sesshomaru stepped forward but we blocked by a barrier. "i thought i killed you" i said. naraku smiled. "i told u u couldn't kill me" i looked at naraku. his eyes glowed red for a second then my pain came back again. i grabbed my chest and fell to my knees. by then the barrier had already killed the animals. and my shreeks of pain were sending of deadly waves. my hwhole body was glowing with an evil red aura and my eyes were glowing blood red. "he's destroying what pureness she had left" sesshomaru said walking over to inuyasha. inuyasha looked at him confused. "the nikooru u saw jsut aminute ago...will be nothing compared to the one we're about to see now" sesshomaru scowled. then a circle appeared behind me and shot out red beams that would destroy anything it touched. they went right for them but out of nowhere a barrier was put up. they turned around and saw kurayami walking up. she didn't look at sesshomaru "it seems we were all drone here because of nikooru" kurayami said. sesshomaru looked at her then at the ground. then the light just stopped. "it's time for ur curse to awaken, nikooru" naraku said.they all looked at him. i opened my eyes and they were now blood red. my skin was pale. my hair was black long, red lipstick, red and black outfit..kind of outfit like yura's. i stood up. naraku looked me up and down. then he smiled. "HEY!" inuyasha and sesshomaru said. they looked at eachother. "ur with kurayami!" inuyasha shouted. "no i'm not and ur with kikyo and kagome!" sesshomaru. u know very well they're dead" inuyasha scowled. "so now that they're dead u think u can just come back to nikooru and expect her to love u...u left her when she needed u" sesshomaru said. kurayami stared at sesshomaru. then she scowled. "both of u shut the hell up!" kurayami said. they looked at her. naraku smiled. i locked eyes with inuyasha. he got kinda freaked and backed up. then i just stood there staring at him. my kitty ears twitched. i looked up slowly and then it stopped raining. then all of a sudden red rain fell. "damn! what's this red rain" kurayami shouted. "it's..."inuyasha started. "blood" sesshomaru finished. kurayami looked at me. i locked eyes with her. she backed up. naraku touched my shoulder. i looked at the ground. then we disappeared. "nikooru!" inuyasha shouted jumping in the disappear wave thingy, then sesshomaru and kura followed. then we appeared in naraku's castle. "kill them" naraku said. then he sat down. looked at kura and she was blown against the wall. then she was passed out. i looked at inuyasha and sesshomaru. then bankotsu walked in. "how did u get her barrier?" naraku asked. "what barrier?" bankotsu smiled. kurayami stared at bankotsu. sesshomaru scowled. "why did you allow him in?" naraku asked. "so that i could kill them allright here..." i said. naraku smiled. ehn he disappeared. i stepped forward and bankotsu did the same. "sop...go care for kurayami...she likes u so much" sesshomaru scowled bankotsu scowled. "it's not my fault she likes me! i'm here for nikooru" bankotsu said. "ur voices r making me sick" i said. they all looked at me. then we started to fight. the first one i brought down was koga, then bankotsu, then inuyasha, and then sesshomaru. but sesshomaru got back up. i started to figh with him then someone grabbed me in a choker hold. and the memeories of that night came back. "NOOO!" i screamed crying. inuyasha let go. i turned around and hugged inuyasha. "u weren't there with me..." i cried. inuyasha held me back. then he closed his eyes and stuck his hand in my chest. i coughed up blood. then i looked at him. "i love you...but i have to save you..."inuyasha said. then he pulled out my heart. my eys went blank and my body just fell to to the floor. inuyasha looked at the heart in his hand. "hold on" sesshomaru said. he used the tneseiga on it and it turned pure. then he put it back in my body and used the tenseiga on me. i slowly opened my eyes. "what happened?" i asked. they all smiled. sesshomaru embraced me. "oh! uh nice to see you too sesshy" i smiled. inuyasha walked off and kurayami walked off in the other direction...r u leaving me too sesshomaru?" ia sked. inuyasha and kurayami stopped. sesshomaru stared at me. i stared back. "yes..." sesshomaru teared. i wiped his tears. "it's ok...i've...i've over stayed my welcome..." i said smiling. then kurayami turned her head and took one last look at sesshomaru. then she kept walking. inuyasha and kurayami saw the way we looked at eahcother. then inuyasha kept walking. i stood up. "i luv u guys..." i said smiling they all turned and looked at me. i smiled. then they just kept walking. we all went different directions, north, south eats, and west. i hummed as a walked. then started to cry. then i out of nowhere burst out laughing. i fell to my knees and cried. "i can't decide if i'm happy or sad" i said drying my tears. i stared at the sky. then it started to cry again. then it rained.

sesshomaru looked up had a feeling the rain had something to do with me. inuyash and kurayami had the same feeling. then these humans came up and must not have seen my ears. they appeared drunck. "hey bitch get up!" they said laughing. i stared at the ground. then one of the slapped me into the face. one guy pulled my head back. then they started to punch me in the stomach. they threw my body to the floor. then i just went into a dark mood. then they started to walk away. i got up and walked over to them. theyturned around. "stay down-" right then i did sort of a poisen claw attack and cut off all their heads. i stared at the blood in my hands. i closed my eyes. then walked off.

(the next day with sesshomaru)

"it's so nice to be back with you ,my lord" jaken said. sesshomaru was quiet. it seemed he went back to his nomal quiet self. then he smlt blood. "AHHHHHHH!" rin screamed. sesshomaru ran to her. "THERE'S A HEAD!"rin screamed running behind lordsesshomaru and grabbing his leg. he looked at it and knew who had done this. "they appeared drunk...and must have ticked her off" a women said stepping up. they all turned. "lady kurayami! r u to continue ur journey with us?" rin asked running to her. kurayami kneeled down and smiled at her. "no, rin, i'm sorry...i have tohers things to do" kurayami said. sesshomaru stared at her with evi eyes. she looked at him. she smiled. "ok...well make sure you visit us, lady kurayami!" rin shouted waving good bye. then inuyasha walked up. "when did you do it" inuyasha asked. "inuyasha1!" rin smiled. he smiled at rin then focused back on sesshomaru. "i take it you mena revive your dead lovers? when i had the time i guess" sesshomaru said. inuyasha scowled, then saw what had happened. "she's going to turn into a killing machine, because she has no one to make her hapy" sesshomaru said. then kikyo and kagome walked up. "we figured as much...it would be best for her to go home" kikyo said. "you're eight...but she wont go willing" sesshomaru said. kagome smiled. "we're ready for her" kagome said.

(back with me)

i was walking in the rain. i probably looked like a crazy person that just slaughtered three drunk man. i kept walking. then i saw the well. i walked over to it.

i knew she's be here" kurayami said. sesshomaru and inuyasha looked at her. then kuraya mi walked out over to me. "stop!...let me go" inuyasha said. she nodded and inuyasha walked out over to me. "nikoru..." inuyasha said.i closed my eyes and sat down with my back against the well. inuyasha kneeled in front of me. "i don't want you to suffer" inyasha. i didn't look at him. "nikooru..." inuyasha said leaning forward. "DAMMIT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SUFFERING IS!" i screamed. then inuyasha pulled my into him. he held me. then he was going on about how he was worried about. then it struck me. ' i've seen this before...but where' i asked myslef.

"dammit, nuyasha...she's gonna know this is coming" kurayami said. sesshomaru looked at her. then i grinned. ' i'm ready...just do it, inuyasha' i thoguht. kurayami saw me smile. "damn she's ready" kurayami saw. then i turned and locked eyes with her. inuyasha gave me one last squeez and i was ready. but he didn't do anything. i was confused and so was kura. sesshomaru smiled. "i know you thought you were prepared for what i was g oing to do...but i guess ur not" inuyasha said. "you know if you send me back with a wound, my mortal self won't be able to heal and i'll die instantly..." i said. he was still holding me. "yes...and that's why i'm prepared to go with you" inuyasha said. my eyes got big. so did kuras. "there's no way..." i said. "you'd have to wear something to cover up ur ears..." i said. inuyasha smiled. kurayami ran out and sesshomaru smiled. "you can't be serious!" she shouted. inuyasha just grinned. "then i will come with you too...for protection" sesshomaru said. kurayami looked at him and scowled. "why don't you go live with kura?" i asked. sesshomaru scowled at me. "she's occupied at the time" sesshomaru said closing his eyes and yet still scowling. kurayami flicked him off and he did the same to her. "you guys need to stay here...if anyone leaves it has to be me and kurayami" i said. "then i'll make you" inuyasha said picking me up. "hwar r u doing!" i said. then he jumped into the well. sesshomaru followed and kurayami jumped in too. we appeard in my room. there was a note on my bed. inuyasha put me down and i read it. "it says my dad had to leave and my mom won't be coming back for another 2 years...he told me to stay with you inuyasha" i said. inuyasha smiled. i sat on my bed. "well just cuz i'm back doesn't mean i'm going to school...but i have to in order to go to tokyo u...i've already missed 8th grade...highschool time it! im smart enough to skip..." i said. inuyasha sat on the bd with me. sesshomaru walked out of the closet but kurayami had gone home to yoko's. i looked at sesshomaru. "well r u willing to continue being my big brother?" i asked him. he grinned. "then i guess you can stay " i smiled. well stayed up late and watched tv and ate popcorn. "i ahve to go to bed now, guys...got school in the morning...sesshomaru ur gonna have to be our gaurdian since ur the oldest...well u'll be oldest brother..." i said. i put seshy and inuyasha in baggy pants and those big shirts. gave them some bling-bling too LOL i put on my tight pants and an inuyasha shirt. we had our backpacks ready. i smiled. "come on guys " i said. inuyasha and sesshomaru scowled at what they were wearing. "u guys look sexy" i said winking. they both blushed. then scowled at eachother. we walked out to the bus stop. all the girls had big eyes on inuyasha and sesshomaru. i scowled. "how sweety" one of the hoes said pushing their bodies up against sesshomaru. sesshomaru got his claws ready. "stop!" i said. she scowled. "he urs?" she asked. "my brother" i said. then she walked over to inuyasha and whispered something to him. i scowled and sesshy saw me. my claws came out. inuyasha's ears stuck up. then sesshomaru grabbed my arm.i calmed down. we got on the bus and all sat in one seat. i sat in between them. "u have to control ur anger...you know u can kill any of these people in an instant" sesshomaru whispered to me. i was pissed. inuyasha was quiet. "welll what did she say?" i scowled at inuyasha. 'she um...said..." inuyasha blushed. i slapped him. everyone on the bus looked at us. inuyasha had a red hand print on his cheek. then me and sesshy switched places and i was next to sesshomaru and the window...well sesshomaru was seperating us. i stared out the window. i looked over at inuyasha. he was still. i sat up and stared at him. one of the groups of girls were giggling. then one got up laughing. she pretended totrip and sat in inuyasha's lap. "sorry" she said giving inuyasha sexy eyes. inuyasha just sat there like those brittish gaurds. i smiled. sesshomaru grinned. "well i hope ur not mad at me" she said working her hands up inuyasha's leg. inuyasha got the chills but sat there. then sesshy let me switch with him. i smiled at the girl. "oh...well i'll see you later" she said waving to inuyasha and walking back to her seat. i closed my eyes. inuyasha looked at me like he was worried. "inuyasha she's fine...she just concentrating so the demon in her doesn't take over" sesshomaru said. inuyasha stared at me. then he grabbed my hand and held it tightly. i looked at him and smiled. then when we got to school, inuyasha and i were in the same classes, but sesshomaru was 2 whole 2 whole grades ahead of us. we're in 9 and he's in 11th. he waslked us to our clasrooms. "inuyasha, nikooru be good" he said. then it hit me! "wait, sesshomaru, iuyasha..don't you think those names r a bit weird" i asked. "no" they said. "well we have to change them...sesshomaru...you're chris...and inuyasha...you're brandon..and my real name is nikki...ok?" i said. they noded. "so what do you say if someone asks you your name?" i asked. "chris" sesshomaru said. "brandon" inuyasha said. i gave sesshy a hug and he went to his class. inuyasha stayed close to me. "what's wrong i said laughing. inuyasha scowled at me. "you're going to have to control your anger..you know how cautius you have to be cause you've been to kagome's world" i said. inuyasha nodded. then while we were walking. one of the popular dudes tripped me but i got my self. inuyasha took out his claws. i signaled him to stop, closed my eyes, and smiled. "whats so funny?" the guy asked. "this" i said punching him in the stomach. everyone laughed. the dude fell to the floor and started crying. inuyasha smiled. then the teacher came in. "what happened here?" she asked. "he said his stomach hurt...right everyone?" i asked. they all giggled and agreed. i smiled. inuyasha was surprised at how i acted at school. i winked at him. he blushed. at the end of the day while i was walking a bunch of guys surrounded me and pulled me to the back of the school. that guy was with them. " hi, kevin, jerome, antonio...wow all you guys are here" i said smiling. then i saw trey. "even the little monkey king" i smiled. he unched me in the stomach. "don't call me that" trey scowled. i fell to the floor. i looked at him and knew he felt bad for what he had done. then they beat me up. punched me, kicked, me slapped, all of the above. i was unconscious. "let's go" the guy said. "but what about nikki?" trey asked. "if we take her in, they'll know it was us" kevin said. trey stared at him. then they walked off. "i get the feeling she could've kicked all of our asses" trey said. they all thought about. "then we'll just have to watch out for her" jerome said. while they were turning the corner trey looked back at me and saw my eyes barely open. i was crying just staring at the ground. then they were gone. i smiled. "well i can't move" i said. i laughed, but it hurt to.

sesshomaru waited at a tree for inuyasha to come out of the school. he stayed back and talked to the teacher. "what'd she say" sesshomaru asked. "my grades were good" inuyasha said. "the teacher kept on looking at me" seshomaru shivered. "well ur old enough for her...you just don't look it" inuyasha said. then they stopped. "where's...nikki" sesshomaru said. they made sure no one was looking and then sniffed for me. "i smell her blood" sesshomaru said. then girls surrounded them. inuyasha got out but sesshomaru was still in. sesshomaru signaled inuyasha to go. then he found me. he ran over to my body. "what happened?" he asked. i smiled. " why didn't you kick their asses?" inuyasha asked. "i would've gone over board and killed them" i said. inuyasha picked me up and walked back over to sesshomaru. "we;re walking home" inuyasha said. i was sleeping in his arms. sesshomaru scowled. it was dark out and they were still walking. "so boys from school did this to you?" sesshomaru asked. "yes...but don't kill them sesshomaru...don't kill thm" i said falling back asleep. they looked at me. when we got home they ate and inuyasha fead me. then they layed me on the bed. "you're strength shoudlreturn by tomorrow" sesshomaru said. then they layed down next to me and fell asleep.

the next morning we woke up i made the guys breakfast. "good thing i set the alarm" i smiled. they were still sleeping. then i saw inuyasha's ears wiggle. then his nose sniffed. i smiled. he opened his eyes. "food" he said rubbing his eyes. then sesshomaru woke up. i gave them their food and got in the shower. i came in with a towel on and they were arguing. "what's wrong?" i asked. "he took my burnt bread!" inuyasha shouted. sesshomaru just sat there calmly. "inuyasha, first of all it's called toast...second of all...sesshomaru, why did you take inuyasha's taost?" i asked. "he took my orange juice" sesshomaru said. "i didn't know it was yours!" inuyasha shouted. i just sat there and laughed. "you want more toast and juice, boys?" i asked. they nodded. "first you have to get in the shower" i smiled. then they got in. i had sesshy's juice and inuyasha toast out for them. i slowly let down my towel when all of a sudden they ran straight in covered in my bubbles and nothing else. "HAHA! sesshomaru i beat you here!" inuyasha smiled. "i was clearly her first, half demon" sesshomaru said. my eyes were huge. then inuyasha and sesshomaru looked at me. inuyahsa scowled. "don't you look at my women!" inuyasha shouted. sesshomaru smiled. then he walked over and put his arms around me. "she didn't seem to mind last night" sesshomaru grinned. inuyasha's eyes got big. then he ran out the door downstairs. i looked at sesshomaru. "that's what the kids at your school said" sesshomaru said. i put the towel back around me. "go apologize to him" i said. sesshomaru scowled. "make me" he said. "i'm not going to make a dog bark" i said walking out the dooor. he scowled. i walked downstairs. "inuyasha?" i said. he was sitting on the coach eating his toast. i sat next to him. "you know sesshy was lying becuase he wanted to get on ur nerves right?" i asked. he nodded. i gave him a kiss on the cheek. he looked at me and i smile at him. tehn sesshomaru came downstairs. "i was wrong" sesshomaru scowled. i smiled. "awww1! sesshy's apologizing! how cute!" i said squeeling. "i guess i can forgive you since ur my brother" inuyasha said grinning. then we layed in the bed and fell asleep. i woke up when i heard noises. then soeone grabbed me around my neck adn covered my mouth. "you're coming with me, nikooru" the person said. it was dark and i couldn't see a thing but something told me it was naraku. then he suffocated me and i apseed. out. when i woke up i was back in the fuedal era. i looked around and then jakotsu walked in. he ran to me and gave me a hug. "nikooru1! ur all right" jakotsu smiled. "yes...sesshomaru brought me back...but why did...it was bankotsu wasn't it?" i asked. jakotsu nodded. "he can't get his mind off of you" jakotsu winked. smiled. then bankotsu walked in. "jakotsu that's enough" bankotsu scowled. "yes, big brother" jakotsu said winking at me then leaving. bankotsu closed the door behind him. bankotsu sat down next to me. he closed his eyes and sat there. i looked at him. "bankotsu, i-" i said. then i stopped. we sat there. "dinner time!" jakotsu laughed walking in. bankotsu emmediatly threw his banryuu at the door. jakotsu froze where he was. "do not come in when the door is closed" bankotsu said. "yes...please forgive me, big brother" jakotsu said closing the door. i scowled at bankotsu. "you could've killed him" i said. bankotsu sat there with his eyes closed. i sighed. "did i do something?" i asked bankotsu sat there, but barely opened his eyes. "you left me and went to inuyasha..." bankotsu said. i stood up and closed my eyes. "my friend kurayami really likes oyu...she left a very specail man...for you...go with her" i said walking out the door. then out of nowhere the banryuu went through my stomach. blood squirted out. i looked at my stomach. jakotsu and everyone was sitting right there. "nikooru!" jakotsu screamed. then i collapsed to the floor. they looked at bankotsu and his eyes were burning blood red. they all stared at. "touch her and you're next" bankotsu said leaving. jakotsu looked at my body just laying there. "what's happened to him?" suikotsu asked. jakotsu scowled. he got up and picked my body up. "stop...big brother's serious! he'll kill you!" mukotsu shouted. "but what about nikooru?" jakotsu scowled. they were all silent. "i won't just let her die" jakotsu said. then naraku appeared. "give her to me now" naraku said. jakotsu scowled. "give her to me" naraku said. jakotsu looked at them. they all nodded. jakotsu handed me to naraku. "good" naraku said. "didn't want to have to take those jewel shards from you" naraku smiled turning around. then he disappeared. jakotsu stood there scowling.


End file.
